Smooth Criminal
by lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: Santana convinces Rachel to duel Sebastian instead.
1. Annie are you okay?

So I know that I shouldn't be starting another story right now, but this duet was the only good thing about that episode (beside the Yoda that is Quinn). I found myself thinking about what it would be like if Rachel showed up to defend her bestfriends instead of Santana. It's a oneshot for now, although I have an idea of how to expand it if anyone is interested. I'll continue to update my other stories daily. Rachel's words are _in italics, _Sebastian's are **in bold, **their parts together are **_in both. _There is some swearing and mild sexual references, so if that offends you than you might want to stop reading here.**

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rachel straightened her hat before strutting into the Dalton Academy. She ignored the stares that trailed in her wake as she marched towards the Warbler's practice lounge with purpose. Throwing open the doors she walked in like she owned the place and stopped just short of the arrogant and attractive Sebastian Smythe. The Warblers turned and faced Rachel in surprise. She ignored their looks of confusion and the way most eyes trailed up and down her body. Damn Santana for insisting on this outfit.<p>

"Smythe." Rachel addressed him coldly.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Rachel Berry. You're famous around here...for your talent among other things," His voice lilted mockingly as his eyes swept over her petit frame. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like it if you'd tell me what you placed in the slushy you threw in Blaine's face." Her expression remained calm as the Warblers laughed in response.

"Why would that matter?" He asked with a laugh.

"Blaine is on his way to Columbus for emergency surgery as we speak. The doctors here aren't qualified to fix his sight. They said the cut to his cornea might blind him." She said through gritted teeth.

She watched with some satisfaction as all of the Warblers' faces showed shock and guilt. Sebastian's reaction was the most interesting of all. His confidence left him for a moment as he muttered something about it being meant for Kurt.

"He really might go blind?" One of Warblers asked for the rest of the group.

Rachel turned away from Sebastian and turned to the group of Warblers with a steely expression.

"Yes." She answered harshly.

"It was all Seb's idea!" yelled one of the Warblers.

Rachel glared at the traitorous idiot before shoving a finger into his chest.

"Sebastian was always just a slimy jerk who was trying to steal Blaine from his boyfriend," She said as she shot a snarky glance at Sebastian whose confidence came back with a vengeance. "But Blaine's spent the last year telling all of us about how great Dalton was and how much he missed his friends. He talked about each of you by name and said he was so blessed to have friends like you. I'm sure the fact that Sebastian came up with the idea will ease the betrayal of what the rest of you did, you idiot. I'm sure he'll believe that you were forced into betraying him and almost blinding him. The fact that his 'friends' went along with the hurtful scheme of the new kid won't bother him at all" She finished sarcastically.

The boys all recoiled at the bite in her voice and one began to cry.

"It's too bad that Blaine was wrong about Dalton being a non- bullying environment," She sneered when she saw the way their shoulders slumped. "Now get out. I'm here for Sebastian, I have no time for spineless morons."

The Warblers are filed out in shock with guilty consciences. Rachel watched as they left before turning back towards Sebastian.

"I've heard a lot about you Berry. No one told me you were such a nasty bitch." He said angrily.

"No one here has ever given me a reason to be one before now," She snarled as she stepped closer to the handsome singer. "Although even before the incident this morning I had planned on telling you to Fuck off."

Sebastian took a step back in surprise and tried to remember everything that Blaine had mentioned about the girl.

"Fuck off? Interesting language for the walking dictionary. You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?"

"Back off Smythe. You shouldn't have been chasing Blaine in the first place and what you did this morning was not only atrocious but illegal. Consider yourself lucky that I showed up and not Noah or Sam. Noah has a permanent record and he assured me that he would LOVE to rearrange your face."

"What do you want Ms. Berry?" Sebastian asked wearily.

"A duel. You cheated this morning and you don't have the talent to beat me one on one." She challenged.

"You're on."

Rachel nodded to the Cellists sitting in the center of the room and they began to play.

Rachel glared as he held up a hand and sang. Whatever happened to ladies first? Pig.

**Uh, as he came into the window  
>It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!<br>He came into her apartment  
>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!<strong>

Rachel stood her ground as he circled her arrogantly.

**She ran underneath the table  
>He could see she was unable<br>So she ran into the bedroom  
>She was struck down<br>It was her doom**

**Annie are you OK?**

Rachel began to circle the room as well as she began to sing the chorus with him.

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK, Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

_Are you OK, Annie?_

**Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK, Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

The two teens circled each other getting closer before Rachel shoved at his chest as she joined him for the chorus.

_**Are you OK, Annie?  
>Annie are you OK?<br>Will you tell us that you're OK (uh!)  
>There's a sign in the window<br>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
>He came into your apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet (uh!)  
>Then you ran into the bedroom<br>You were struck down  
>It was your doom<strong>_

Rachel resisted the urge to step backwards as he stalked towards her, lifting her chin and stepping towards him instead.

**Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

_Are you OK Annie?  
><em>  
><strong>Annie are you OK?<strong>

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Are you OK Annie?**_

**You've been hit by**

_You've been hit by_

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

Sebastian marvelled at the way their voices blended together. The girl could sing, not that he'd ever admit it.

**So they came into the outway  
>It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!<br>Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
>Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations<br>Annie are you OK?**

Rachel did her best not to admire his voice. Santana had told her to be fierce.

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

_Are you OK Annie?_

**Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?  
><em>  
><strong>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

The Cellist's strings were starting to fray as the teens faced off.

_**Annie are you OK?  
>Will you tell us that you're OK<br>There's a sign in the window  
>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie<br>He came into your apartment  
>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!<br>Then you ran into the bedroom  
>You were struck down<br>It was your doom**_

_**Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK Annie?<strong>_

**You've been hit by**

_You've been struck by_

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

Their eyes met from across the room before Rachel threw her hands up in the air and closed her eyes as she hit the high notes.

_I don't know!__**  
>(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br>**__I don't know!__**  
>(There's a sign in the window)<br>**__I don't know!__**  
>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br>**__I don't know!__**  
>(He came into your apartment)<br>**__I don't know!__**  
>(Left bloodstains on the carpet)<br>**__I don't know why baby!__**  
>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br>**__I don't know!__**  
>(You were struck down<br>It was your doom - Annie!)  
>(Annie are you OK?)<br>**__Dang, gone it - Baby!__**  
>(Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br>**__Dang, gone it - Baby!__**  
>(There's a sign in the window)<br>**__Dang, gone it - baby!__**  
>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br>**__Hoo! Hoo!__**  
>(He came into your apartment)<br>**__Dang, gone it!__**  
>(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)<br>**__Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!__**  
>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br>**__Dang gone it!__**  
>(You were struck down)<br>(It was your doom - Annie!)  
><strong>_  
><strong>You've been hit by<br>**  
><em>You've been struck by<em>

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

They finished the last note together chest to chest. Sebastian's hand was gripping her hip as they both fought for breath.

Rachel had always said that singing was a natural aphrodisiac especially with the right partner. The chemistry between the two of them was intoxicating. She fought the urge to rub her thighs together as a wave of desire pooled in her belly. Reminding herself that he was gay and that she had a boyfriend she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes lifted to his and the heated look in his eyes caused her to shift in surprise against him. She froze instantly when his fingers tightened on her hip with a hiss escaping his mouth as she felt something hard against her stomach. Her eyes trailed down his toned body to the obvious bulge in his pants and felt the heat rushing through her veins. Her dark eyes met his once again as she placed her hands on his chest. Licking her lips she found her eyes wandering to his mouth. Rachel was about 2 seconds away from making a very bad decision when an awkward cough startled them both.

Rachel whipped her head towards the Cellists who were awkwardly staring at the floor. Realising what she had almost done (and with witnesses no less!) she stumbled backwards out of Sebastian's grip and almost tripped over the chair behind her. Sebastian reached out quickly and grabbed her again trying to steady her. Rachel marvelled at the way she could feel the heat of his hands through the jacket. She straightened her posture and turned out of his grasp and walked out of the room wordlessly. She walked past the waiting Warblers without a glance, fighting the urge to run until she was out of the building.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. I'm not sure about adding more to it.<p> 


	2. Creative and Offensive Alliterations

Here's the next chapter. It's coming a little earlier than I had originally planned but I just finished chapter four and I've finished writing for Just The Way You Are. I hope you all like it.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rachel parked her car in a vacant lot twenty minutes outside of Lima and turned off the engine. Sitting back heavily she covered her face with one hand and gripped the steering wheel tightly with the other. Closing her eyes she hummed the bars to Smooth Criminal unconsciously as she tried to compose herself. Her grip started to loosen on the wheel and she dropped her other hand into her lap. Ignoring the dull ache between her legs, she stared out at the chain link fence in front of her.<p>

"What the hell just happened." She muttered.

She had been nervous going into enemy territory but she had been prepared. The plan had been simple; tape a recorder under her clothing and force Sebastian to admit what he had done. Nowhere in the plan had there been anything about singing with the boy. There certainly hadn't been anything about sleeping with him. Shaking her head she tried to reason that she wouldn't have slept with Smythe. He was gay after all. Groaning audibly she cursed the thought and herself for not having more self control. If he hadn't been gay would she have jumped him?

"No of course not! How ridiculous." Rachel lied to herself without much conviction.

She had always thought of herself as a sexual creature. She wasn't lying all those years ago when she told the Celibacy club that girls wanted it just as much as boys do. She had done everything but sleep with Noah during the week that they had been together, she would have gone all the way if they had lasted longer. She had always appreciated him protecting her reputation during locker room talk. Finn had assumed that she had only ever made out when they had finally done the deed a month previous. She had been so incredibly disappointed with the results of their lovemaking. Santana had alluded to Finn's lack of bedroom etiquette several times; she had always thought the girl was just joking. She hadn't been.

"A lack of sexual chemistry is not justifiable means to cheat on your loving boyfriend Rachel Barbra Berry!" she chastised herself in the safety of her car.

The cold hard facts were that Sebastian had made Rachel feel things that she hadn't even imagined possible, just by singing with her. She had always felt admiration and affection for Finn when they sang together. Noah had a way of getting her hot and bothered but it was easily ignored. Quite simply put, Sebastian made Rachel lose her head altogether. He had touched her briefly and she could still feel the heat of his hands as he steadied her. She had already been moving in for the kill before rational thought could compute her actions. Rachel was a logical person and she always thought about her actions before she made a move. So imagine her surprise when she realised that she was leaning into a very evil and likely gay competitor with the intention of getting naked. In front of witnesses! In public for God's sake!

Rachel leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes again. She instantly saw Sebastian's heated gaze raking over her body as he held her flush against him. She imagined him roaming her body with his free hand, just grazing her breast with his fingertips. She thought of the way that she would arch against him just enough to feel the heat of him against her and the way they would both moan quietly. His hand cupping the back of her neck as his lips crashed passionately against her own. Tongues battling for dominance, tugging his hair gently. Reaching up to loosen his tie as his hands trailed down to...

Rachel was startled out of her fantasy when 'The Bitch Came Back' by Theory of a Deadman blared from her cell phone. Rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh she made a mental reminder to congratulate Noah on picking the perfect ringtone for Santana. She was long past being irritated by his habit of stealing her phone and changing things. Looking at the display she snorted in laughter as the contact info came up as 'Psycho Slut for Satan'. She owed Noah a grape slushy for the creative and offensive alliteration.

"Santana." Rachel answered quickly.

"_Bitch, tell me you got the goods." Santana barked through the speaker._

"It's going to take more work. He didn't say anything incriminating." Rachel said regretfully as she realised that she had failed in her mission as well. Damn it.

"_Berry I swear to God, this mission could not have been easier." Santana yelled._

"Yeah well it got complicated Satan so back off. I'll call you when I get home." Rachel answered before ending the conversation.

Sighing angrily she realised that she was in some deep shit. Not only had she completely lost her head and almost slept with the male version of _Santana_ of all people, but she had forgotten to get the confession. She knew that Santana was going to be waiting at her house for the details and she wasn't sure she was ready to give them.

Her friendship with The Devil had come as a surprise to everyone except Satan herself. She had shown up at Rachel's house the day after the 'I kissed a girl' debacle and declared 'Berry you're a high maintenance bitch and I'm a high maintenance bitch. Let's be bitches together.'

Rachel had wrongly assumed that Santana was hitting on her and the two had become friends somewhere between the ensuing laughter and Santana playfully copping a feel. Noah added himself to the equation quickly dubbing them the unholy trinity. When Rachel had sputtered that the nickname was offensive, he had blinked and told her that hell had frozen over anyways so what did it matter? Unable to find a response to his assessment of the situation she had just accepted it. The two of them had her swearing regularly a week later. Finn hadn't been thrilled.

Shaking her head she did her best to bring her thoughts back to the matter at hand. She wasn't sure which worried her more; the fact that she had forgotten to get the confession? Or the fact that she had almost cheated on her boyfriend and was actually a little disappointed that she hadn't. Whipping her phone back out she texted Santana.

**Satan: Meet me at my house in 20. We need to talk.**

She turned her car back on and made her way back to Lima. She was going to have to see Sebastian again.

* * *

><p>There it is. I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Monday. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	3. Raw Magnetism

**Here's the next update. Sorry it took so long to get up, I just struggled with this one. Sex isn't something I've even tried to write before so I considered posting the next Rachel part first instead, but this part fits better. Mini-rant over I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a little short but it packs a punch.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared as Rachel Berry marched from the room. If she didn't seem so calm and sure of herself he would have thought she was running away from him. Although if she was half the actress that he'd been told she was; it was possible that she was in fact running away from their confusing encounter. And what an encounter it was! Movement from his periphery caught his attention and he turned to the two Cellists.<p>

"You can leave now." He said quietly without the force that was always present in his voice.

He watched as they hastily packed up their things and took off without looking back at him. His reputation preceeded him he supposed. The doors reopened a moment later and the Warblers spilled back in to ask about the confrontation. Not in the mood to recap such a strange, personal event he brushed them off with the excuse of homework. Leaving quickly he ignored the confused and irritated stares that followed him out of the practice hall. Hurrying up to his room, he threw himself on his bed and breathed a sigh of thanksgiving that he didn't share a room. Staring up at the ceiling he tried to make sense of what had just happened. She had walked in so arrogantly and he had found her confidence attractive but he hadn't thought anything of it. For someone so tiny, she held herself pretty damn tall. She had thrown out words and accusations that had surprised him enough that he dropped his guard momentarily.

He hadn't meant to hurt Blaine. He doesn't even remember what he put in the slushy. He had been nervous about the confrontation with the other club and hadn't wanted his air of practiced confidence to waiver. On a whim he had added two extra shots of Courvoisier to his coffee before they left Dalton that morning. By the time they arrived at the parking lot he had been more than a little drunk and had performed on autopilot. He didn't remember the trip there or if he had tampered with the slushy. His target had been Kurt obviously but Blaine had dove in front of his boyfriend protectively. When Blaine has shrieked in pain he had just assumed that being slushied was an uncomfortable experience, never having been slushied himself. He had been too wasted to feel much of anything as they walked away from the other club. His only feeling had been irritation that Blaine had taken the slushy for his stupid little boyfriend. The guilt came swiftly when Berry had mentioned Blaine needing surgery.

Rachel had given the most effective and sarcastic guilt trip he had ever witnessed and reduced the Warblers to a group of guilty, sniveling children. He'd been told that Jewish women packed quite a punch when it came to their guilt trips; no fucking kidding. He was more than a little pissed about her description of him. She'd never even really met him before! Going after another guy's boyfriend wasn't the most honorable of actions, but that didn't make him slimy. Blaine was sex on a stick and Kurt had a bad case of the gay face. Their pairing didn't make any sense. He was just trying to restore the natural order by offering himself up as a more attractive and talented option. Blaine had decided he needed a leading man in his life and Kurt strived to be a leading lady instead. Sebastian was nothing if not a leading man.

He had been impressed and irritated when Rachel dismissed the Warblers. From their own practice room, no less. The girl had balls he'd give her that. He'd been surprised and a little turned on when she had told him to fuck off. Blaine had described her as the smartest, most talented girl he knew. He had also mentioned that she generally acted like she had a stick up her ass and never had any fun. He was paraphrasing, but that had been the gist of it. Apparently Blaine didn't know Rachel very well. She was a fiery and sexy woman. She had managed to capture the attention of every male in the room regardless of their sexual orientation. He had been thrilled when she had challenged him because he had heard stories of her talent. He assumed that no one could be as talented as the Warblers claimed her to be. He was wrong.

He found himself excited and confused by their cat and mouse game during the duel. Her whole being challenged him in a way that no one else had before. Her confidence had overpowered him and the raw magnetism between the two of them had intoxicated him. While they performed he yearned for closeness with the sassy brunette in a way that confused him. Her voice haunted him even now. There was a sexy edge to it that he doubted had been heard often before, matching her little getup perfectly. Closing his eyes he pictured her hot little body. Her legs were illogically long for someone so tiny and she had a perfect ass. When the song had finished she had been pressed up against him and her hazy eyes had screamed sex. His own gaze must have mirrored hers because she had moved against him in surprise. He hadn't realized just how turned on he was until she shifted against him. The friction just about killed him and the way she had eyed him through his uniform had only made his pants tighter. She had touched him and he was seconds away from ripping her clothes off when those damn band kids ruined the moment. She had panicked and almost hurt herself before he reached for her again. She was electric when he put his hands on her again.

He wondered what she'd look like naked and writhing beneath him. His hand snaked into his boxers unconsciously as he imagined her moving against him and breathing his name as he ripped her clothes away. Kissing her forcefully and touching her coarsely as she removed his clothes before sitting her on his lap for a round of hot, angry hate sex. He'd bet anything that she was a screamer. He was picturing her coming undone on top of him as he groaned out her name jerkily riding out the waves of intense pleasure. Completely spent, he opened his eyes in confusion. What the fuck? Had he really just jerked off as he thought about fucking a girl? Breathing heavily he stood up on shaky legs and grabbed a towel before heading to take a very cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved all of the emotions and thoughts in this chapter. I'm still not 100% sure about the sex though, so please let me know what you think.<strong>


	4. I thought he was gay!

**I decided to put this chapter up a day early. I hope you enjoy it, it's light on Smytheberry but it's totally necessary to further the plot.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"San, I almost fucked him."<p>

Santana just stared at her friend in shock. She closed her eyes as she played her words over in her head on a loop. Still confused and not understanding the joke she opened her eyes and glared at her friend.

"What do you mean you almost fucked him?" Santana said giving in to whatever game Berry was playing. "Is that like a code for something?"

"I mean that I almost slept with him. Satan I thought you off all people would understand that. You've slept with more people than I've met." Rachel snapped in irritation. How could she not understand what she was telling her?

"I don't understand. Explain." Santana said tonelessly.

"Damn it San. Listen this time," Rachel growled. "I strutted in there, the Warblers swooned. I confronted him and he laughed at me. I told them about Blaine and everyone panicked. I told them they were spineless losers and that Blaine probably hates them then I told them to get out. Sebastian called me a bitch and I was offended so I challenged him to a duel, fully planning on tricking an answer out of him when I won."

"Did you win?" Santana asked quickly.

"I have no idea." Santana raised her eyebrows in shock. "The music ended and he was standing really close with his hand on my hip. And I was seriously turned on and apparently so was he. I was a second away from kissing him with the intention of getting him naked quickly when the Cellists reminded us that we weren't alone." Rachel finished with some frustration.

"I thought he was gay!" Santana quipped.

"He is definitely not gay." Rachel answered with a grin before she could stop herself.

"Dirty bitch." Santana muttered with a chuckle before widening her eyes. "Wait. You actually almost had sex with Tall, Dark and Evil? Holy Shit."

Rachel just sat patiently while Lucifer processed everything again.

"You almost cheated on Finn? Awesome." Santana said finally.

"Lopez this is anything but awesome! I'm in a loving relationship. Finn asked me to marry him for God's sake!" Rachel stopped as she saw the fire grow in her friend's eyes. "Shit."

"What do you mean that idiot proposed? Are you fucking kidding me Berry? If you even consider saying yes I'll beat you to death with a microphone." Santana growled as she towered over Rachel.

"Calm down Santana. I told him to give me time to think about it." Rachel soothed.

"What the hell is there to think about? Are you trying to figure out a creative way to say no? A very public song and dance number maybe?" Santana seethed.

Rachel just shook her head and stared at the floor. She heard Santana whip out her phone and dial someone's number. She looked up just as the other person picked up.

"Fuckerman get your ass over here now. The big ugly beluga proposed and the midget is considering it. If you aren't here in 10 minutes I plan on ending her life. 10 fucking minutes Puck!" She yelled into the phone and hung up, but not before Rachel heard a string of profanities from Noah.

"Was that really necessary Santana?" Rachel sighed as the girl turned to face her again angrily.

"Shut the hell up Berry. I have nothing to say to you," She looked at her watch. "And Puck has 7 minutes to get here and save your stupid ass."

The two girls stared at each other in angry silence for the next four minutes. They were distracted as they heard Noah's truck thunder to a stop and him slamming the front door shut before bolting up the stairs and throwing Rachel's door open. The two girls turned to look at him as he assessed the icy silence he had just intruded upon.

"What the hell is going on? I was literally on top of that hot new cheerleader when you called Satan so you better not be joking or lying." He said as he moved to stand in between the two girls.

"Lying? Like I could dream up shit like this. I never would have thought that Berry was stupid enough to consider siring the Troll's children and settling down after years of telling us all that she's Broadway. That she'd give up her dreams for that ugly bastard." Santana said angrily as she blinked back angry tears.

Rachel really looked at her friend and realised that she wasn't just being a bitch. She was legitimately upset.

"Berry please tell me you're joking. Finn is an idiot. I love the guy but he's an idiot and he just wants to trap you here. If I have to break his face and kidnap you to get you out of Lima, I'll do it. And you and I both know that I'll have the full support of your dads." Noah said softly clearly deciding that Santana was 'Pucking it up' enough and he should play the good cop.

"I haven't really had time to think about it. He asked a few days ago and I was surprised so I asked for some time. Then everything happened this morning with Blaine and I was too distracted when he asked me again." She replied calmly.

"What's there to think about? Are you really willing to give up your future for that bumbling tool?" Santana bit out without looking at her.

"My future is New York. That's all I know for now. I was considering his proposal earlier but if you must know I am starting to rethink the whole relationship." Rachel answered as she eyed them both.

Noah's shoulders relaxed and Santana looked into her eyes to catch a lie. Shaking her head, Rachel crossed the room and threw her arms around Santana.

"For someone who's just being a bitch with me, you seem to care an awful lot about me." She whispered amusedly into Santana's ear.

Santana shoved her away lightly and scoffed.

"Why are you thinking about dumping Captain Wonderboy B?" Noah asked with some confusion. He had expected a full on fist fight as he drove over and not the sexy kind either.

Rachel looked up in surprise and found herself blushing hotly.

"Well I-I have found myself reconsidering certain aspects of my relationship with Finn and I feel that perhaps um-" Rachel started before Santana cut her off with her hand.

Grinning evilly at Rachel she turned to Puck.

"Payback is a bitch Berry," She watched as the other two wrinkled their brows in confusion. "Our little secret revenge mission? Rachel totally screwed it up."

She glanced at Rachel who was shaking her head and Puck who asked what she meant.

"She was supposed to trick him into telling her what was in the slushy," Smirking in satisfaction she continued. "Rachel almost fucked him instead."

She laughed as Puck turned on Rachel angrily.

"What the hell is she talking about Berry? He's gay!"

Rachel just steeled herself and smiled weakly.

"Apparently not."

* * *

><p>There it is. Next chapter is Sebastian's POV. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	5. So Delicious

**I decided to add this chapter today instead of tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian settled back against the pillows and watched the tiny brunette hotly. She trailed kisses down his body, stopping at his navel licking a slow trail downwards. He threw his head back as she kissed the inside of his thigh and took him in her hand.<p>

"I want you to watch." She growled as she grasped him more tightly.

Opening his eyes he watched as she took him into her mouth. Chest heaving his eyes widened as he hit the back of her throat. She began to bob her head slowly while touching him with both hands. He felt himself losing control as she stared up at him wickedly and he was gasping her name as...

**You're so delicious  
>you're so soft, sweet on the tip of my tongue<br>you taste like sunlight and strawberry bubble gum.**

He opened his eyes and looked down to find a raging problem and no Rachel Berry to fix it the way she had in his dreams.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He yelled angrily as he yanked his alarm clock out of the wall and threw it across the room.

He wasn't sure what he was angriest about. That he had spent the whole night tossing and turning through dreams of Rachel where she was never wearing clothes. Or that things had just gotten good when his alarm woke him up. And did he really have to wake up to a song about sex too? Looking down again he growled as he realised he'd need another cold shower this morning. Grabbing his towel he grabbed a quick shower as he tried to think about anything else. Blaine sitting in a hospital bed with an eye-patch was sobering enough that he was able to end the shower hot after all. Unfortunately he spent the rest of his shower in shame as he thought about the ex-Warbler's situation.

Stepping back inside his bedroom, he towel dried his hair as he reached into the closet for one of his Dalton uniforms. At least he didn't need to spare any effort in getting ready this morning. He wasn't sure that he had the attention span to pick out clothes today. He styled his hair quickly without checking the mirror and threw on his dress shoes. Grabbing his messenger bag, he strode from the room as if his thoughts of that seductive little pixie wouldn't follow him.

He grabbed an apple in the cafeteria before heading over to the coffee machine. Flinching as he remembered the consequences of his early morning drinking he decided on plain black coffee. He walked out into the lounge area and sat down at an empty table. He kept his shoulders straight and his head high. No way was he going to sully his reputation just because of his inner turmoil. He would act the part if he had to. Looking up he noticed that other Warblers had joined him and they were eating their own meals watching him wearily. So much for acting the part. He needed to get his damn head in the game. Sighing, he decided that he owed them some sort of story about what happened the day before if he was going to get them off his back.

"We had a duel. I won. She left. The end." He answered their unspoken answers haughtily.

"You won? Wow she's got the voice of an angel, doesn't she?" Nick breathed out dreamily.

Sebastian shook his head and smacked the back of Nick's head.

"She's the competition and while I agree that she is in fact talented, I am completely unfazed by her." He lied unflinchingly.

"You obviously haven't seen the tape of her and Blaine in their West Side Story production."

"I haven't seen it." Sebastian remarked offhandedly as he thought of ways to get his hands on the tape.

"They're really good Seb." Jeff said unsurely.

"I'm not worried. Their talent is limited to few. Berry and Blaine are their most talented. The kid in the wheelchair is decent but not good enough to take the top spot from Blaine. That bumbling giant won't be a problem either. He's got a decent voice but his dancing is a joke." He said airily.

"Finn? He's Kurt's brother and Rachel's boyfriend." One of the Warblers supplied before taking a bite of his own apple.

Sebastian felt a surge of anger ripple over him. He told himself that it was because the boy had mentioned Kurt and he hated Kurt. It had nothing to do with Rachel. It didn't matter if she had a boyfriend. It mattered even less that the guy was a no-talent loser dating someone totally out of his league just like his brother.

"That troll doesn't have two brain cells to rub together." He replied hostilely.

He realised belatedly that he had spoken with too much emotion because all of the boys were staring at him with curiosity. Feigning cool indifference he changed the subject to their lacrosse game the following day in Lima. The boys excitedly supplied the rest of the conversation without any help. Sebastian wondered if Rachel ever came out to watch her team play Lacrosse. He had never seen her at any of their games before. Shaking his head he tried to clear thoughts of the confusing girl from his mind.

He managed to get through his first few classes without his mind wandering to the fiery star too often. He skipped lunch altogether; opting to head to the swimming pool to sort out his thoughts. Diving into the deep end of the cool pool he felt his jumbled thoughts start to sort themselves out. He began to swim laps strongly as he felt his body relax. He hadn't realised just how wound up he had been. With his body on autopilot he started with the most confusing aspect of the whole situation.

Rachel was a girl. There was no doubt about that. He had also fantasized about her in a very straightforward and frankly hetero-sexual way. He hadn't added men's parts or taken her from behind in his dreams. He had lavished attention on her very female intimate parts attentively. He had worshipped her curved and feminine body in his mind since she had first walked into the room yesterday. He had thought of nothing else since.

He had been attracted to women before, but never in this magnitude. He decided that perhaps he had been too hasty to label himself as gay. He was still sexually attracted to men but he had never felt an attraction so strong and overpowering before. Bisexual. He let the word bounce around in his mind for a few moments as he lengthened his strides. It seemed to fit in a way that he had never really considered before.

He wondered if she had thought about him at all since she had left. He had seen the fire in her eyes when she looked up at him. She had wanted him at least a fraction of the way that he had wanted her. She had panicked when she remembered their surroundings, but he had a feeling that if they had been alone things would have progressed just the way he had imagined them and quickly. Damn those Cellists. If they hadn't stuck around then he'd be reliving _memories _instead of fantasies.

His thoughts turned to Blaine briefly and he was surprised when the only thing he felt was guilt. He had never intended on hurting anyone, even Kurt. Blaine clearly cared for the childish boy if he had willingly jumped in front of him. He realised that it didn't bother him as much as it would have a week ago.

Climbing out of the pool he headed to the locker room for a shower. He was already looking for a reason to see Rachel Berry again.

* * *

><p>There it is, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!<p>

Song used was Faster by Matt Nathanson.


	6. I have a boyfriend?

Hey guys, sorry that this update took so long. I wasn't able to gain access to the site for the past two days. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow and it has Smytheberry.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into McKinley high with her head held high and headed for her locker. She hoped that the makeup covered the bags under her eyes effectively. The night before had not granted the tiny brunette enough sleep.<p>

The conversation with Noah and Santana had taken far too long. Santana had stood back and smiled only adding in little barbs to work Noah up even more whenever it looked like he was winding down. She found it incredibly endearing that Noah was so worried about her, but she was irked by the end of it all. He was acting like a concerned and overprotective older brother which given their history was more than a little awkward. After an hour or so of him ranting and raving she had held up her hand and ended the argument decidedly when she had reminded him 'Noah you were never concerned about my virtue when it was you with your hand up my skirt. And need I remind you of the things you did when I had my top off?' He had simply stared at her as Santana laughed loudly. Rachel had slipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his waist. He had muttered under his breath but dropped the protective act.

After the others had left she had spent a considerable amount of time reminiscing over her day. She had spent the night tossing and turning as erotic dreams of Sebastian plagued her. When she had woken up in the morning she had looked at herself in the mirror and groaned in irritation. She had needed an extra shot in her coffee this morning.

Stopping in front of her locker, she opened the door and just stared at the contents. She felt a small pang of guilt when she regarded all of the pictures of herself and Finn. He had asked her to marry him and not only had she almost cheated on him, but she had spent the whole night cheating on him with the same boy in her dreams. Her first thought this morning had been that she'd really like to see if the real Sebastian is as good in bed as dream Sebastian. She hadn't even really thought about her boyfriend until she saw the pictures.

Rachel grabbed her books for the first class and slammed her locker door causing the person next to her to jump. Apologizing quickly, she walked towards her first period class the long way around school. She really didn't want to run into Finn at the moment and his locker was on the way to her classroom. Sitting down in her desk she rested her head on the table as she waited for the class to start. Her eyes were closed when she felt something sit next to her. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to see Kurt sitting next to her. Widening her eyes she tried not to react in a strange way. Too late.

"Is there something wrong with my hair?" He panicked as he whipped out a mirror to check his appearance.

"Um, no. I'm just really tired. Sorry." She mumbled as she tried to compose herself.

He just looked at her for a moment before her started rambling about the new Marc Jacob's line. She took this as an opportunity to zone out because he'd never want her opinions on anything fashion oriented anyways.

She had completely forgotten about Blaine and Kurt in all of this. The guy she had spent the last day fantasizing over was Blaine's admirer and Kurt's number one enemy. Damn she knew how to pick them. Adding a hum of agreement she continued to think about the situation she found herself in. She knew that Kurt could never know about this little thing (whatever it was) with Sebastian. For one thing he was Finn's brother. He also hated Sebastian more than he had hated Rachel during sophomore year. For anyone who was wondering, that was ALOT.

"That's totally interesting." She added as Kurt smiled widely and continued to go on about the boot collection.

On the one hand he would probably be excited about Sebastian not going after his boyfriend. She regarded the excited boy as she weighed this option against the others. Shaking her head slightly she realised that he could only hate the boy even more after the slushy incident. He was acting so carefree that she wondered if he assumed Sebastian would just back off now.

"What about the skirts?" she asked without hearing the answer.

She fought the urge to bury her head in her hands and yell in frustration. She needed to find Santana and Noah during the break and tell them not to tell anyone about the mission plans. The three of them had come up with the idea and she just hoped that no one had been told about it. She honestly wasn't sure how she would answer any questions about it all without giving something away. Santana said that she was an excellent actress and a truly shitty liar. She followed up with a promise that she'd make her a better liar. Those lessons had yet to begin unfortunately and would not be helpful in the situation at hand. She picked out a word from what Kurt was saying and repeated it back to him and smiled when he continued on more excitedly.

She wondered what Sebastian was up to. She also wondered if their little meeting was messing with his head the way that it was messing with hers. She wondered if he knew he was bi-sexual, because the whole thing would be incredibly confusing for him if he hadn't. She smiled as she thought back to the way his hand had felt on her hip. She couldn't remember ever feeling so fired up in her life. She hummed in agreement once again, hoping that Kurt didn't notice her glazed eyes.

She had heard it said before that the high of performing was greater than sex. Finn had unfortunately only proven that point like it had been his mission to underperform. She had a feeling that Sebastian could more than top the high of performing if she gave him the chance. She fought the urge to close her eyes as she rubbed her legs together subtly. Shaking her head, she did her best to concentrate on what Kurt was saying. Nodding before she realised what he was saying.

"So you're going to come shopping with me this week and let me burn all of your animal sweaters?" He said hopefully.

"Um, what?" She asked in shock.

"Alright, I won't make you get rid of the sweaters, but you do have to come shopping with me!" He bargained.

Rachel just sighed and cursed herself for tuning out in the first place. Damn Sebastian Smythe and his stupid sexy body.

* * *

><p>There it is. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Let me know what you think please.<p> 


	7. An overreaction

This chapter is huge in size and importance and its full of Smytheberry. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the Lima Bean and nervously drummed her fingers on the table. Finn had promised to meet her here after his basketball practice. She had spent the day evaluating the situation and decided that it was best to talk to Finn. Not wanting to cause a scene she had avoided him all day with the help of Satan. She had texted him during lunch to arrange their coffee date before leaving school with Santana for lunch. She had gone over her thoughts with the fiery Cheerio while they ate pizza. Santana had been pleased to say the least. Rachel was startled out of her thoughts when she noticed a group of boys wearing blue uniforms walking into the Lima Bean. Walking in at the back of the group was none other than - Oh my God.<p>

"Shit." Rachel muttered under her breath, turning her back on the group before they noticed her. Trying to busy herself she ducked her head to dig through her purse. She jumped when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. With wide eyes she glanced up to see Finn. Sighing in relief before remembering the reason she had asked him to meet her here in the first place.

"Hey Baby. How was your day?" Finn asked as he took the seat across from her.

Rachel snuck a glance over at the Warblers and noticed that several of them were pointing at her. Sighing wearily she hoped to get through the conversation before any of them came over and mentioned her visit to Dalton. That would not end well.

"Rach?" She looked back over to Finn, realising that she hadn't actually acknowledged him yet. Oops.

"Sorry Finn. My day was alright. How was yours?" She answered politely before glancing back at the group of boys. Forcing herself not to look at Sebastian she focused on her boyfriend's face again.

"It was great. Practice went really well. Beiste said that my play has improved since last season and-" Rachel smiled at the boy as she tuned him out. She really needed to not make a habit of this.

"Well if it isn't the New Directions' very own power couple." Sebastian's snide tone cut through Rachel's distraction.

She looked up at him and into his eyes for the first time since he had arrived at the shop. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to find there. Amusement maybe, but it hadn't been hostility. Running over his words in her head she felt some confusion. How did he know about their relationship status? Smiling smugly she realised that he had been asking around about her. Her eyes had yet to leave his and without realising that Finn was speaking angrily she answered him herself.

"Mr. Smythe; how lovely of you to honour us with your company. I'd ask if you'd like to take a seat but if that was your intention you would have already done so regardless of whether you were wanted here or not." Rachel said sweetly. She fought the urge to lick her lips because he just looked too good today.

Finn was mouthing silently in confusion because the two of them didn't seem to realise that he was there.

Sebastian's hostility quickly turned to amusement. He grinned at the small girl with sparkling eyes.

"I'd love to keep you company but I'm sure that all things considered your boyfriend-" Sebastian spat out the word. "Would probably like to have you to himself."

Rachel grinned as their little game reminded her of their cat and mouse duel the day before. He was really fucking hot. She had just opened her mouth to retort when Finn stood up angrily.

"Listen dude, why don't you back the hell off." He said as he tried to tower over Sebastian who didn't even flinch. "How do you even know each other?"

Sebastian looked over at Rachel who shook her head with pleading eyes. Grinning even wider he turned back to the overgrown ape.

"She's the best friend of Blaine and Kurt. We've seen each other around." He glanced over his shoulder at his friends airily before looking back at Rachel. "I hope to see you around again Rachel. Real soon."

He grinned at the heat in her eyes before he smirked in Goliath's direction. Laughing at the steaming giant he turned around and walked back over to his friends. He sat down at a table and watched the aftermath of his actions with amusement and then concern.

Finn was waving his arms like an idiot and Rachel glanced around in embarrassment. He was much angrier than was necessary considering he didn't know anything at all about yesterday. His words suddenly became much louder and Rachel got up out of her seat and stepped backwards in surprise. She had only seen him be violent a few times but she suddenly remembered those instances with clarity.

"Rachel what the hell is going on with that guy? You two clearly know each other. It's bad enough that you spend all of your time with Puck and Santana! Now you're hanging out with him too?" He yelled continuing to flail.

Rachel's eyes moved over to the Warblers who were all staring at the scene in fascination. She looked over at Sebastian and was surprised to find concern and anger in his eyes as he watched Finn. He made a move to get up and come over but she shook her head slightly before turning back to Finn with her hands on her hips. Fixing him with her best glare she fought back.

"Finn Hudson you need to shut your mouth and stop embarrassing the both of us. Now sit down or I'll leave!" Rachel channelled Santana and she watched as Finn's anger subsided into pouting as he threw himself down into the chair.

Rachel chanced a glance back at Sebastian and had to fight a grin when he tipped an invisible hat at her and pretended to applaud with a grin. Taking her seat she fixed Finn with a steely glare.

"So are you going to answer my question or not?" Finn asked sulkily.

"What question?" Rachel asked thinking that she must have missed something.

"I asked you to marry me Rachel! It's been over a week!" She winced as she realised that the entire coffee shop had heard his words. This little meeting was going to end up on Youtube and ruin her future she was sure of it!

"Finn lower your voice for God's sake. Everyone is staring at us!" She hissed before catching Sebastian's eye again. He looked...angry at Finn's words. Interesting.

"Are you gonna marry me or not?" Finn asked petulantly with crossed arms.

He sat up and glared when Rachel answered with a snort.

"How romantic." She replied sarcastically.

"Is that a yes?" He asked thickly.

She just stared at him in horror at his stupidity and shook her head slowly. How had she possibly considered spending her life with this boy? He had managed to throw a very public hissy fit and then acted like a petulant child while talking about marriage.

"No." She answered.

She watched as his face took on a dopey grin.

"You mean you need more time to think about it?" He asked hopefully.

"No. I mean that I will not be accepting your marriage offer." She answered carefully.

"I don't understand." He said as he furrowed his brows.

Rachel was distracted for a moment when she heard a snort of laughter from Sebastian of all people. She had really tried to be discreet with her rejection, but she realised that everyone was still watching and listening carefully.

"I don't want to marry you." She sighed wearily.

"Oh." He said looking even more confused.

"I actually think that it would be best if we were no longer a couple Finn." She added gently.

"Wait. You mean you don't want to be my wife or my girlfriend anymore?" He questioned.

Rachel just nodded and waited for the inevitable blow up. She leaned away from him as she prepared herself.

"Is this a fucking joke?" He yelled as he slammed a fist on the table. "I thought you wanted to be with me!"

Rachel just sat there quietly and did her best to ignore the stares coming from the Warbler table.

"Fine! Fine! I'll just go out with Quinn again. She'll take me back and you'll want me again! But it'll be too late! You're such a selfish Bitch!" He yelled before grabbing his coat and storming out of the coffee shop.

Rachel just stared after him as her cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"Dear are you alright? Would you like me to call the police?" Rachel looked up at the kindly old lady sitting at the table beside her.

Rachel just shook her head and thanked the woman quietly. She grabbed her coat and stood up. She hurried to the door without looking over at the group of boys staring after her. She had just reached her car when she felt someone grip her arm. Crying out she turned around and prepared to defend herself. Sebastian blocked her fist quickly and let go of her arm. His eyes searched her face and she found everything too overwhelming. Shaking her head she pushed him back slightly and opened her car door.

"Please just don't say anything." She looked into his eyes. "Please just don't."

He nodded his head and stepped back as she got into her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>There it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Seb's thoughts on the meeting up tomorrow. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	8. The Hulk

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. It's the whole Finchel drama through Seb's eyes. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had been sitting in the Warbler's lounge thinking of Rachel when Thad and some of the guys invited him to the Lima Bean. Glad to have any distraction he quickly agreed and followed them out to their cars. He chose to ride with Thad because he was the only Warbler who didn't get on his last nerve.<p>

He was surprised when he walked into the coffee shop and noticed Rachel sitting alone. He'd been dying to see her since their little meeting and he couldn't believe his luck. The thought had barely left him when her big oaf of a boyfriend walked in. He noticed her glancing over as the giant talked and smirked when he realised she was deliberately not looking at him. She had been just as affected by everything as he had. He was getting pretty dam irritated seeing her with her boyfriend though. He couldn't just sit there while she was with that tool. Excusing himself quickly he had walked over to cause some trouble.

He and Rachel were in the middle of a sexy little battle of words when _Finn _stood up and practically pissed all over her. He couldn't believe how seriously lame this guy was. When he realised that Rachel hadn't mentioned anything about their meeting to the Hulk he tossed her a glance. Something about her pleading eyes caused him to cover for her despite his desire to help her change her relationship status to single. As he turned to leave them he couldn't stop himself from flirting with Rachel one last time and pissing Bitch boy off. Heading back to his table he blew off the questions of the team as Finn's pissy fit caught the attention of everyone in the shop.

His amusement quickly became concern and then anger as he realised that Finn had a thing or two in common with his big green counterpart. Apparently he had a hell of a temper. When Rachel got up and out of her seat to gain some space his protective instincts kicked in. She had just looked over at him as he got up to murder Finn fucking Hudson when she shook her head slightly and he felt Thad's arm subtly holding him back. She seemed to draw herself together and became the strong girl who had stormed her way through Dalton the other day. He relaxed as she put Finn in his place and watched as he threw himself into his chair with a pout.

He gave her a tip of the hat and a polite golfer's clap and watched as she tried not to laugh. She sat back across from that abusive son of a bitch and tried to maintain a calm conversation. Thad tugged lightly on the back of his blazer and he realised that he was still half-standing. He sat back down and thanked God that the rest of the Warblers were too focused on the scene in front of them to have noticed his strange behaviour. He watched as Rachel tried to carry on the conversation as if they weren't the shop's entertainment for the day.

"I asked you to marry me Rachel! It's been over a week!" Finn yelled causing everyone to outright stare now.

What. The. Fuck. Sebastian felt bile rising in his throat and his clenched knuckles began to crack under the strain. Marry him? Is he fucking joking? She looked up at him and recoiled at the expression she saw there before he was able to rearrange his features passively. Damn it.

"Are you gonna marry me or not?" Finn asked pouting like a fucking child.

Sebastian wasn't sure but he thought he heard Rachel snort in amusement. God he hoped that she wasn't considering marrying this fucking idiot.

"How romantic."

Seb smiled brightly at the use of sarcasm. That's his girl. Wait what?

"Is that a yes?"

This guy was seriously the stupidest douchebag he'd ever met. How could be possibly think that she was saying yes. What was she doing with such an idiot?

"No."

Sebastian was a little confused about why her answer made him so damn happy.

"You mean you need more time to think about it?" He asked hopefully.

Seriously? This guy seriously had dough for brains. How many times was he dropped on his head as a child?

"No. I mean that I will not be accepting your marriage offer." She answered slowly like she was worried he wouldn't understand.

"I don't understand."

This was too funny. Sebastian let out a loud snort of laughter before he could stop himself. But seriously was this guy for real?

"I don't want to marry you." She sighed tiredly.

"Oh."

Sebastian wondered if he understood yet.

"I actually think that it would be best if we were no longer a couple Finn."

Awesome. This day was seriously the best thing ever. He had to fight the urge to pump his fist in the air. Shit that would be really hard to explain to literally fucking everyone.

"Wait. You mean you don't want to be my wife or my girlfriend anymore?"

Seb watched as Rachel leaned back a bit and seemed to prepare herself for something. Shit maybe he had celebrated too early. He hadn't forgotten Finn's little blow up a few moments before. He doubted that her dumping him publicly would go over well with the big, ugly idiot. He leaned forward to get a better look at her face. He felt the tiniest bit of relief that she looked unafraid, just weary.

"Is this a fucking joke?" He yelled as he slammed a fist on the table. "I thought you wanted to be with me!"

Wow. Not cool. Sebastian heard muttering from the boys around him. He also felt Thad's hand gripping his arm tightly. He shot him a glare before turning back to see Rachel staring up at Finn silently. If he even thought about touching Rachel he would rip his fucking heart out.

"Fine! Fine! I'll just go out with Quinn again. She'll take me back and you'll want me again! But it'll be too late! You're such a selfish Bitch!" He yelled before grabbing his coat and storming out of the coffee shop.

Every eye in the shop followed him out except for Seb's. He kept his eyes on Rachel as she blushed hotly in embarrassment. He listened as the little old woman offered to call the police and was surprised when Rachel got up and practically ran out the door. Tugging his arm out of Thad's grip he walked out after her. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say to her but he felt like he needed to follow her. She had stopped and was just staring at her car when he reached out to touch her shoulder. He was surprised when she spun around but reflexively blocked her punch. He let go of her. He was trying to figure out what to say to her. He had never been good at being nice to people so he really had no idea how to help.

"Please just don't say anything." She asked as she looked into his eyes. "Please just don't."

He looked at the hurt and confusion in her eyes and realised that she needed some space to process everything. He realised sadly that the two of them had this crazy magnetic pull between them, but they were strangers. He couldn't comfort her because he didn't know a fucking thing about her life. She probably thought that he had followed her to make fun of her. He found himself suddenly regretting the fact that he was such an asshole most of the time. Nodding slightly, he stepped back onto the sidewalk and watched as she got into her little gold car and got the hell out of there. He blew out the breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He wondered if the two of them could ever have a normal interaction as he walked back into the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Let me know please.<p> 


	9. So?

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rachel spooned another mouthful of mint chocolate chip into her mouth and sighed contentedly. Santana laughed as she dug into her own mini tub of chocolate mocha madness. Rachel raised her eyebrows in confusion.<p>

"Berry I swear to God you make sex noises while you eat ice cream. God I wish Puck was here, he would love it." Santana laughed as the other girl scowled at her.

The two girls had been sitting on high stools in the Berry kitchen eating ice cream since Santana had showed up with what she called 'The Break up kit'. Rachel had been impressed that the Latina had managed to pull together her 'kit' and be over at Rachel's house ten minutes after Rachel had called. She suspected that her friend had been prepared ahead of time though.

"I gotta say B. I was half-expecting a sobbing fucking mess when you called. I'm more than a little stoked that you're only slightly less perky than usual. You seem more tired than heart-broken." Santana said as she stole some of Rachel's ice cream. "I don't think we're even going to need to watch 'The Notebook', and I doubt you'll need the tissues either. You haven't even opened the bottle of water Berry."

"I don't really know how I feel San. I met with Finn knowing that at the very least I would be turning down his proposal with the possibility of him ending things. I wasn't prepared for him to act like such an infant and totally freak out publicly," Rachel wrinkled her nose in irritation. "I certainly wasn't expecting the whole coffee shop to be eavesdropping as Finn screeched. Nor had I anticipated Sebastian Smythe being present."

Santana dropped her spoon at this new tidbit of information.

"Wait, hold up B. Smythe was there? What happened? Did he tell Finnybitch that you two almost fucked?" Santana's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

Rachel pushed her ice cream away and sighed before launching into the story. She watched with some amusement as Santana reacted differently to the various parts of the story. Satan was really enjoying herself. She grinned like the Cheshire cat when Rachel recalled the back and forth between herself and Sebastian. Laughing that he had thoroughly pissed Finn off. She had growled when she heard about him yelling. She smiled when Rachel mentioned Sebastian almost coming back over when Finn was freaking out. Satan high-fived her when she mentioned her moment of Santana possession when she had chided him and threatened to leave. She had chuckled non-stop before actually face-palming at how long it had taken Finn to understand that Rachel wouldn't be marrying him. She had slammed her fist on the table when Rachel had recalled Finn's embarrassing tirade before he left angrily.

"What did Sebastian do after he left Rach?" Santana asked excitedly.

"He um, followed me out to my car. But I asked him to leave me alone." Rachel finished quietly.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Santana yelled, both girls unsure of why this upset her.

"Well we don't really know each other San. I didn't want him to make fun of me and I was, absolutely and totally humiliated. Finn was so horrible and everyone was staring at us and I just felt so damn foolish for being with him in the first place." Rachel mumbled.

"Huh." Santana said thoughtfully as she grabbed her ice cream and continued to eat it.

"Huh? That's all you have you say?" Rachel snarled.

Santana looked at her and actually had the nerve to start laughing. Rachel folded her arms over her chest angrily and glared at her friend until she stopped laughing.

"Sorry B. I just think that it's more than that. You two had this sexy little thing happen the other day and it's been on you ever since. I've seen the blush on your cheeks and the way you rub your legs together baby. You were just worried that he wouldn't see you the same way. Before you were this hot, bossy, little sexbomb who went in and rocked his world without taking your clothes off. Now you think he's going to see you as something less than that because Finn embarrassed you in front of him." Santana said as she traded her own empty container for Rachel's.

Rachel just stared down at her hands for a few moments before looking back up at Santana defiantly.

"So?" Rachel asked with her chin in the air.

"B, the thing between the two of you got me hot just listening to you describe it. So I get why you'd want the chance to take him for a real test drive. It's really not a big deal." Santana eyed her friend. "For the record I don't think him witnessing the end of Finchel is a bad thing."

Rachel glanced up at her friend in some surprise. How could this whole thing not be a total disaster? Santana seemed to understand the question in Rachel's eyes.

"Berry, you said that he seemed pissy when he first came over. He came over to start shit because he was jealous. He's probably been fucking you sideways in his head since 'Smooth Criminal' and it pissed him off to see you with Finnderella. Then he covered for you about the other day even though he doesn't owe you shit and could have ratted you out." Santana held up a hand as Rachel opened her mouth to interrupt. "Nuh-uh, Tana's talking now B. Wait your turn."

She laughed as Rachel growled and scowled in response.

"You said he looked worried and then pissed when Finn started yelling at you. Then he moved to defend you when Finn was reaching psycho mode. He tried to make you laugh while you were upset. He was fucking pissed when Finn announced to everyone that he'd proposed. He laughed when you dumped Finn and never stopped listening during the whole thing B."

"I don't know what you're getting at San." Rachel said as she examined her fingernails worriedly.

"Look at me Berry." She paused until her friend's eyes met her own. "He followed you out."

"So?" Defiant Rachel was back.

"So? He doesn't know you Berry. If you were just another dumb slut than he wouldn't have bothered. He's a dick but I doubt he'd follow you out just to make fun of you. Which leaves only one option."

Santana sighed when Rachel didn't bite and ask what that option was.

"It means Einstein that he was worried about you. Which is pretty damn interesting considering the fact that you don't know each other, he's an asshole and up until two days ago he was 100% gay." Santana sat back smugly.

"I'm still not entirely sure what you're trying to prove San." Rachel said wearily.

"It means that at the very least he still wants to fuck you. Maybe even get to know you a bit. Trust me Berry. This guy could be my twin. I promise you that in his shoes there aren't many people I'd check on after." Santana grinned. "So now that we've established that he is still in fact a very sexy and worthwhile option, do you still want him Ms. Berry?"

Rachel found herself grinning back in response.

"He is totally mouth-watering isn't he?" Rachel asked before stealing her ice cream back from Satan.

* * *

><p>Let me know, thanks!<p> 


	10. The Video

**Here's the next chapter, sorry that it took a few days. I needed to step away from my stories for a bit so that I could continue. I have a feeling that some people won't like the way that this chapter ends but I promise it's temporary. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, some of you have no accounts/noPMing so I haven't been able to thank you. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled into the McKinley parking lot and parked her car. She stayed in her car for a few moments trying to mentally prepare herself for her first day as a single woman. She wasn't sure that Finn would have told anyone but she had seen a few teens in the coffee shop the day before. Hoping for the best but prepared for the worst she exited her car and walked up the steps of the school. She had just reached her locker when her phone buzzed. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed her phone as she glanced around the hallway. Furrowing her eyebrows, she realised that everyone else seemed to be checking their phones as well. She didn't even need to look at her phone to know it was a Ben-Israel blog update. Gritting her teeth in preparation Rachel opened the attachment.<p>

**Good morning McKinley! **

**Some of you may have heard that Rachel Berry is no longer slumming it with one Finn Hudson. I have been told by a few sources that the ending was not mutual. Their final confrontation was angry and very, very public my faithful readers! Now I wouldn't be a very good reporter if I just reported the facts. I also have video evidence of their explosive break-up. Just click on the link below.**

**.mpeg**

**Epic isn't it? Who would have thought that Miss Berry would finally break free? I must say with a little shame that I had started to lose hope that my one true love would ever come to her senses. **

**More interesting than the actual breakup is the participation and involvement of one Sebastian Smythe. My intel on Sebastian tells me that he is the lead singer of The Dalton Academy Warblers in replacement of our own Blaine Anderson. Sources would have me believe that he bats for the same team as his predecessor, but something seems to be happening between himself and our own future star. Take another look at the video McKinley and tell me that there's nothing going on between the two of them.**

**I wonder what Finn will think about this? Sources tell me that Smythe is the sworn enemy of Rachel's BFF Kurt Hummel. The plot thickens. **

**I promise to update everyone once I have received quotes from everyone involved. Have an inspiring day McKinley, I'll be watching.**

Rachel watched the video once more and focused on herself and Sebastian. Oh this was not going to be good. She glanced up around at her fellow students. Many of them were whispering but she was thankful that most people didn't care about the silly dramas of the Glee club. She pocketed her phone and turned back to dig through her locker. She had just placed her books in her bag when a hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around in surprise. She breathed out it relief when she saw Noah's concerned hazel eyes instead of Finn's furious brown ones.

"Hello Noah."

"Are you alright? Coz I'm not sure whose ass to kick first." He said in reply to her greeting.

"Noah I assure you that physical violence won't be necessary, although I'm confused about who you might be talking about." She replied before she closed her locker.

"Well for one Jacob is a nasty little fucker and I'm sick of him stalking you. And that shit that Finn pulled yesterday was not cool. I haven't seen him that out of control since he was on top of me when he found out about Beth." Noah replied before slinging an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to her first class.

"Thanks Noah. Just don't get yourself in trouble okay?" She replied with a friendly kiss to his cheek.

The two of them walked in silence to Rachel's first class. She was starting to panic when she remembered that her first class was with Kurt.

"Hey Rach? I watched the video a second time."

Rachel just stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"That Smythe kid is a dick for what he did to Blaine. But I noticed him trying to get up to defend you in the background. Maybe he's not a total tool." She smiled at his almost blessing and nodded as he turned to head for his own class.

Rachel walked over to her usual table and waited nervously for Kurt's arrival. He walked in a minute or two before the class started and the look on his face wasn't promising. He took his place next to her before turning to face her suspiciously.

"You dumped Finn." He stated in an icy tone that set the tone for the conversation. As Noah would say, this was going to suck.

"Yes, well things have been a bit off. His reaction to my refusal to get married was more than enough reason to end things I think." Rachel answered strongly.

Kurt just stared at her for a few moments with pinched lips before continuing. She could practically hear the gears turning and knew tihngs were about 10 seconds from getting ugly.

"And Sebastian?"

"What about him?" Rachel asked defiantly because of his rude tone.

"Finn was yelling about him last night and then Jacob's blog mentioned him earlier. The video was interesting. I wasn't aware that the two of you knew each other." He answered with narrowing eyes.

"We don't know each other well." Rachel sighed out as she remembered once again the truth of her words.

"You remember that he's the guy who's been trying to steal my boyfriend right? So if you were stupid enough to be hanging out with him in secret it would be not only a betrayal to my brother but also to myself?" Kurt bit out angrily.

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and just accuse me of what you set out to?" Rachel retorted bitchily.

"Did you cheat on my brother with that asshole?" Kurt's expression daring her to lie to him.

"No. You said it yourself, he's been chasing Blaine." Rachel answered with a glare of her own.

Kurt stared at her for a few moments before turning back to his work and focusing on the teacher's words. Rachel didn't catch a single moment of the lesson as she seethed. Kurt could be so damn infuriating. It was times like these that reminded her of why it had taken them so long to form a friendship. The bell rang and Rachel gathered her books to leave. She was at the doorway when Kurt's words stopped her.

"I don't believe you. I always knew you were selfish but I didn't think you were such a slut. I knew hanging out with Santana would turn you into a bitch." He said venomously.

Rachel turned back to face him and for the second time in twenty-four hours she realised that everyone was watching her. Straightening her posture she glared at the boy.

"Then you can go fuck yourself." She spat out.

If the situation hadn't been so frustrating she might have laughed at the various reactions. Most of her classmates had wide eyes and slack jaws. Kurt on the other hand looked murderous. Rachel shrugged her shoulders at him before she turned around and walked out of the classroom.

It was two periods later when she received another notification from Jacob's blog. This one announced their fight and the possible end of her friendship with Kurt. Jewfro seriously needed to get a life.

* * *

><p>Try not to hate me, I don't see them being mad at each other for very long. Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	11. Odds that even Vegas won't take

Here's the next update. Thanks for being patient with the updates, I know that they haven't been daily the last week or so. I'm trying to write chapters ahead of time but I'm having a hard time finding the time to do it. Anyways, Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rachel dropped into a chair in the choir room and stared at the floor tiredly. She was exhausted and it was only lunch break. She had been halfway to the quad when she realised that she didn't particularly want to eat lunch with the majority of her 'friends'. She'd gotten a lot more looks after the second blog update. Her breakup with Finn wasn't as interesting as her fight with Kurt. Even the uninterested knew that their fights could be explosive. She had known that things would be awkward with her there so she had decided to head to the choir room instead. She opened her lunch bag and pulled out a peanut butter sandwich.<p>

"Hey Berry, I'll trade you your sandwich for my hamburger?" Noah said with a laugh as he threw himself into the chair next to her.

Rachel just laughed because she knew that he wasn't serious. He was in fact mimicking a question that Finn had asked her two weeks previous.

"I still can't believe that after 3 years of on again off again bullshit he still doesn't know you're a vegan babe." He said thoughtfully as he stole a carrot stick. "I believe hundred percent that Carole dropped him on his head. Repeatedly."

"That would explain his ugly mug." Santana added as she strutted into the room and sat on Rachel's other side.

Rachel was just about to respond when Sam and Quinn walked in the door. She smiled brightly at her friends as the two blondes grabbed chairs and placed them in a semi-circle in front of her.

"What are we talking about?" Quinn asked as she handed Rachel half of her orange.

"The probability that Finn was dropped on his head as a child." Rachel answered before snorting in laughter.

"I don't think that even Vegas would take those odds Rach." Sam answered with a grin.

The friends all laughed together as they swapped lunches. Quinn studied her friend quietly before speaking.

"I saw the video this morning." She said suddenly.

Everyone turned their attention to the two girls.

"Yes, well I'm fairly sure that everyone has by now." Rachel answered offhandedly.

"Rach, we're friends now. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I don't plan on going there again," her eyes unconsciously darted to Sam before returning to Rachel. "I was really angry that he tried to use me to hurt you. I promise that nothing happened while you were together and nothing is going to happen ever again."

Rachel smiled at Quinn and squeezed her hand.

"I know. He was angry and he said a lot of crap honestly. Don't worry about it. He and I are over and I feel pretty good about it." She answered simply.

"Crap? Awesome." Sam said with a grin.

"Oh Sammy! You've been sick over the last week so you totally missed most of 'The Corruption'. Rachel Berry swears now!" Santana said excitedly as Rachel glared at her.

"I have not been corrupted Satan," Rachel hissed. "I've just...loosened up."

"Did she just call you Satan? Rachel Berry you have loosened up." Sam replied with wide eyes.

"Ha ha."

Puck got up and crossed the room to grab his guitar. Taking his seat again, he absentmindedly strummed a tune as they continued to hang out.

"So I heard that Beyonce got his panties in a twist this morning." Santana stated.

"He puts a lot of faith in Jacob's gossip skills apparently. We exchanged words."

"Yeah? Coz I heard that he called you a slut." Puck threw in angrily.

"That little fucker. I'ma gets my bitchslappin' on." Santana said as she straightened her ponytail.

Rachel looked between the two of them and just started laughing. Sam and Quinn joined in quickly because their friends looked a little ridiculous. It was also strange to see Satan sticking up for Rachel.

"Don't worry about it San. And Noah please don't do anything that could be detrimental to your future." She smiled when he only scowled in response. "San?"

"I'm not promising anything. Kid's a bitch sometimes." She said with a shrug.

"Seriously Lucifer? Is there like a rule that only you're allowed to be a bitch?" Rachel asked with a snort.

Puck and Quinn laughed as Sam's jaw dropped. He had really missed a lot while he had the flu.

"Nah, we both know that you're bitchy enough to keep up with me any day. Hummel on the other hand gets on my last damn nerve. He ever calls you a slut again I'm gonna rearrange his face and then burn his Marc Jacob's collection while he watches."

"Deal."

"Speaking of Sebastian Smythe, there's a lacrosse game after school B." Santana grinned evilly.

"No one was speaking of _him _Satan." Rachel answered with a glare.

"So it's true? I thought he was gay." Quinn asked dreamily. "He's unbelievably good looking."

Rachel tried not to laugh when Sam glared at the thoughtful look on Quinn's face. Satan laughed though and so did Puck. He blushed hotly before looking at the floor.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Tall, dark and sexy will be here today because he's the captain of the Dalton Lacrosse team."

"Tall, dark and sexy? What happened to Tall, dark and evil?" Rachel asked with some amusement.

"Well he can't be totally evil if he wanted to defend you while the Hungry Hungry Hippo flipped out." Santana answered with a shrug.

"You mean he's just misunderstood like Noah here?" Rachel teased as she threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Whatchu goin' on about now B?" Puck asked with mock irritation.

"Well you were all about tossing dweebs in lockers and hooking up with cougars and tossing slushies sophomore year. But you were just lashing out because you needed attention. It took you awhile to realise that you craved positive attention instead." Rachel said simply.

"Plus you always stood up for Rachel when we made fun of her. And whenever Finn was being an idiot." Quinn added.

"You think you got me all figured out huh?" Puck grumbled with real irritation this time.

"Yes." Rachel said as she climbed onto his lap playfully. "You're basically a big troubled teddy bear."

Puck continued to grumble even as his arms wrapped around Rachel.

"I'm a badass." He said petulantly as Rachel giggled.

"The cuddliest badass I've ever met."

The friends all laughed aloud as he tried to level her with a glare and failed as a smile lit up his face.

"Shut up midget." He answered as he tickled her.

"Yeah yeah, we can all feel the love tonight. Are we going to this lax game or not?" Santana asked snapping her fingers.

"San have you ever been to a lacrosse game?" Sam asked.

"Has anyone?" They all shrugged in response.

"Excellent. Well it's a plan. We're going to that game to get Berry laid." Santana said with a smirk.

"Santana!" Rachel yelped.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!<p> 


	12. Focus!

**There are no excuses for my tardiness in updating. I had the flu and it took me far too long to feel like writing again. I have some of the next chapter written and a lot of time tomorrow so hopefully I can catch up on some of my stories. Thanks for your patience and all of the reviews, they amaze me. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. Usually he found team bus rides completely intolerable. The guys on his lacrosse team weren't all that smart and he struggled to deal with them patiently. Thankfully he found himself distracted from the immature antics of his teammates this afternoon. The only explanation for the nervous fluttering in his stomach was the fact that they were headed to McKinley. He was never nervous on game day and he knew that the damn butterflies were just another side-effect of the spell that Rachel Berry had cast on him.<p>

"Is she going to be at the game?" Thad's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sebastian opened his eyes and glared haughtily at his friend of sorts. He didn't believe in letting people too close and it was clear that Thad read him far too easily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Seb answered airily.

Thad snorted in amusement and began laughing when Sebastian raised his eyebrows in irritation.

"Of course you don't. Let me refresh your memory. Gorgeous five foot nothing bombshell? Voice of an angel, legs and an ass worth dying for?" Thad started mockingly.

Sebastian glared at him.

"More? Hot little diva who singlehandedly handed every one of us our asses on our own turf days ago?" He paused with a grin as his friend shook his head in annoyance. "The sexy little ice princess that left you with a very surprising hard-on in the practice room? Yeah I noticed." He laughed loudly when Sebastian glared venomously in his direction. "No? What about the pretty little damsel in distress that you were itching to defend at the Bean?"

"I was not itching to defend her Thad." Sebastian growled in response as Thad's amusement grew.

"Thought you didn't know who I was talkin' about Seb?" He ducked his head as Seb chucked a lax ball in his direction.

"I hope she's there," Thad continued despite Sebastian's frustration. "She's fuckin' hot Seb and if you're not going there than I'd sure love to. I bet she's a freak. Definitely a screamer." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Sebastian growled loudly as his friend chuckled. He turned his back on Thad and yanked his IPod out of his bag. Plugging in, he closed his eyes and ignored his 'friend' for the rest of the trip. He let the sounds of possible Regionals songs soothe his temper until he felt the bus come to a stop.

As he stepped off the bus he thanked the Lord for the snow that had started falling lightly. He hated playing on the field in the winter months and was excited at the prospect of playing in a warm gym instead. He led his team to the McKinley guest locker rooms and began to get ready for the game. He ran his team through some quick drills outside before they returned to the room for a pep talk from their coach. He tuned the former Lax champ out as he wondered if Rachel would in fact be out in the crowd. Thad had better keep the fuck away from her. He was more than a little confused about the way he felt about her, but his friend could back the hell off while he figured this shit out. He turned to the coach as he asked him to lead his team out into the gym.

Sebastian loved playing in rival buildings. The Dalton fans rarely came to away games, so they had learned how to channel the negative boos from the rival fans into fuel. This was just one of the many reasons that they had yet to lose a game this season. A humbler man wouldn't have taken credit for the success; but Sebastian wasn't a humble man and he knew he was a hell of a Captain.

He was passing a ball back and forth with Thad when he noticed Rachel walking into the gym with a few of her friends. His chest warmed pleasantly as she smiled nervously in his direction before taking her seat on the bleachers. He noticed that one of her friends, a pretty Latina, was studying him appraisingly. She nodded in approval after a moment, sitting next to Rachel and he let his gaze move over her other friends. There was a gorgeous blonde couple who would make for a hell of a threesome if he wasn't so distracted by Rachel Berry currently. On the other side of Rachel was an incredible specimen of a man. His muscles were large under his tight shirt and he had strong, beautiful features. His hazel eyes were narrowed in his direction and Seb doubted that it was because he'd caught him checking him out. The dude was hot enough that he undoubtedly loved attention from every source, although there wasn't a shot in hell that he'd ever returned male affections. No, he somehow managed to appraise and threaten him without ever having met him. How interesting, he was very much like the Latina on Rachel's other side. What a beautiful group of friends his seductress had. None of them held a candle to her though. She managed to be everything at once. Hot, cute, strong, vulnerable and sexy as hell. Everything about her screamed sex and she probably had no idea. She was fucking perfect and if Seb didn't focus on the ball he'd probably end up with a raging hard on and a concussion before the game even began.

"Think you could introduce me?" Thad whispered in his ear.

Seb turned to his friend before he'd regained his cool composure and smacked his shin with his stick. Watching his friend hop on one foot in pain lightened his mood considerably. Hearing Rachel's giggle from across the gym did the rest.

"Fine. Hands off. Got it." Thad breathed out as he massaged his shin. "Didn't have to hit me Seb. Hurt."

Sebastian grinned at his friend as the McKinley team entered the gym. He appraised their competition for a moment and then the two of them walked over to their bench which was conveniently located about ten feet in front of Rachel and her friends. His eyes caught hers and he smirked up at her before calling his team to attention. The boys gathered in front of him to listen to his pre-game talk.

"We caught a break today with the snow, so we're going to use it to our advantage. The gym is smaller in size so I want you to watch your formation. Defense keep it tight, I don't want to see any gaping holes. Jimmy, stretch out before you head to your net, we almost lost when you cramped up last week. Forwards I want to see crisp and clean passes. Don't toss the ball randomly or you're on the bench next game," He glanced up at Rachel and fought a grin when he saw that she was enthralled by his moment of leadership. Leadership probably turned her on...which was something he needed to not be thinking about. Focus. "I want your focus on the game. The Dalton Sausagefest only appeals to a few of us and I know that there are a lot of pretty girls in the stands. But I swear to God if I catch any of you staring at them when you're supposed to be playing, you will be running laps in the snow, naked. Understand?"

"No staring at pretty girls huh? Does that count for you too Seb?" Thad asked innocently but the gasp in the stands told Seb that it had been heard very clearly.

"Alright smartass, ten laps. You have two minutes." Sebastian barked through gritted teeth before turning back to face the rest of his team. He heard Thad chuckling as he took off around the gym. "We're 12 and 0 this season. And I have no intention of losing to McKinley of all teams. Bring it in." He led the boys in a cheer and stepped up to the coach to discuss game strategy to avoid looking at his own personal temptress. Fucking Thad.

* * *

><p>I hope that was worth the wait. Let me know.<p> 


	13. What's a Pezberry?

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy and had a hard time focusing. I plan on writing more for both Smooth Criminal and We Are Broken this weekend. Thanks for your patience. I apologize in advance for any errors in my LAX terminology. I'm basing my rules off of Canadian junior Lax, and I have no idea if American junior lax is different. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes never left Sebastian as Noah explained the rules of Lacrosse to the girls. Sam occasionally chimed in with anything that he had missed. From what she had seen so far, the McKinley Lacrosse team was just as pathetic as the football and basketball teams had been before Coach Beiste had stepped in. The Dalton team on the other hand played like the elite team that their record proved them to be. They were already seven points ahead during the first intermission.<p>

"Our team is fuckin' embarrassing. Down 7-0 to a bunch of prissy private schoolers." Puck huffed under his breath to Sam who nodded darkly.

"Prissy private schoolers? Those boys define attractive in a new and beautiful way." Quinn answered with a grin; her smile widened when Sam shot her an irritated look.

"San?" Puck questioned.

"If I was straight? Hell yes." She said without hesitation. "Don't bother asking Berry. Smythe's had her panties wet since his little moment of leadership." Santana laughed when Rachel shot her a scandalised look. "Come on Rachel, we both know you're going to end up under or on top of him as soon as you get the chance. No point in denying it Berry, your pupils got huge when he dominated his team. You were totally picturing him dominating your bossy, naked little ass."

"Santana." Quinn admonished quietly.

"What? It's fucking hot. The sexual tension is palpable. The sex is going to blow their minds." Santana answered with a shrug.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to the Pezberry dynamic." Sam said as he shook his head.

"Pezberry?" Puck asked in confusion.

"Pezberry is the nickname that Jewfro gave Rachel and Santana on his blog a few days ago. He said he ships Pezberry and Faberry when he's alone at night; But 'I ship Jachel in my heart.' Faberry is Rachel and I. Jachel is Jacob and Rachel." Quinn answered with a disgusted frown.

"Creepy little fucker ain't he?" Puck replied after a moment of picturing Faberry in action. Dude was right about it being hot. And Pezberry? Shit would be explosive in the sexiest way. As for Jachel, well that shit was disturbing and he might need to pay the perverted little dweeb a visit.

Rachel's attention was diverted from the conversation when she noticed Sebastian leading his team back onto the court. She had memorized his number (9) when she realised that he would be wearing a helmet. She found that he exuded so much of himself that she knew which player he was without searching for the number. She recognized the strength in his back and the muscles in his calves. She wondered if she would recognize his body more intimately by the next time she saw him play. When she saw him play next; what a strange thought. Even stranger was the desire to see him naked before then.

"_Goal scored by number 9, Captain Sebastian Smythe." _Jacob announced over the loud speaker.

Rachel had unconsciously risen to her feet and cheered when he had taken the pass before burying it in the back of McKinley's net. Quinn quickly rose to her feet and joined in cheering when she noticed the attention of a few McKinley fans. Santana quickly followed her lead and cheered for Dalton as well.

Rachel's eyes connected with Sebastian's as he celebrated the goal. She felt the heat in his gaze scorch it's way under her skin. She looked down quickly when he sat down on the bench. Santana snorted in amusement beside her and Rachel turned to face her.

"What?" Rachel demanded petulantly.

"What? How eloquent," She chuckled again when Rachel glared. "Stop eye-fucking him. You're making me hot and unless you plan on helping me take care of it?" She paused on the question and watched as Rachel smiled lightly before shaking her head. "Then I need to you to turn down the heat."

"I think you should help her take care of it Rach. Maybe Quinn could join in? What would that be called? Fapezberry? Fabrezberry? Shit would be hot." Puck said heatedly with Sam nodded fervently in agreement.

"Well we could." Rachel said cheekily as she leaned her face closer to Santana's. The two were inches apart.

"Hey what about me? You can't be Fabrezberry without the Fab." Quinn laughed with a fake scowl as she leaned into Santana from her other side.

"_Oh my God. My dreams have come true. Come on Pezberry. Oh my sweet Lord, Fabray is getting in on the action as well!" _Jacob's voice floated down from the PA system. Heads whipped up from the court as the McKinley team lost their focus. The Dalton team took advantage of their gaffe because they didn't know what a Pezberry was. Thad passed the ball to Sebastian and he scored for the fourth time. He looked over at Rachel and seemed very surprised to see her cheering for him with a heavy blush crossing her cheeks.

"_Goal scored by Sebastian Smythe, his fourth of the game. Only assist to Thad Michaels, his fifth point of the game. More interesting was that almost kiss by-" _Jacob choked out before the microphone was taken away from him by Principal Figgins. _"Mr. Ben-Israel, I will take over the commentary. I suggest you go cool off."_

Rachel and Santana exchanged amused glances before the crowd roared with laughter. They laughed even harder when they noticed a very red-faced Jewfro being thrown out of the little booth.

The rest of the period played itself out without any points for McKinley. The teams disappeared into their locker rooms to discuss their game so far and relax for fifteen minutes. Rachel headed out to the hallway with Santana in search of a vending machine. They found one in the cafeteria and grabbed drinks for themselves and their friends before heading back to the gym.

"I like him." Santana said quietly as she opened her cola.

Rachel glanced back at her friend who had stopped just outside the gym doors. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I like the way that he looks at you. Not just the sex thing, although I'm sure he's going to rock your world and I can't wait for you to understand how great sex is," She furrowed her brows in thought. "There's something else in the way he looks at you. He's got this protective thing going on and he seemed kind of happy about the fact that you weren't alone in the stands. He stood there and let me and Puck appraise him which is kind of the shit. He looks at you in a way that Finn never did and you two don't even know each other yet. There's a lot of potential there. I approve."

Rachel smiled before looping her arm through Santana's and the two of them made their way back up the bleachers.

"Careful Satan. Keep it up and I might think you actually have a heart." Rachel whispered as they took their seats.

Santana grinned and shook her head as the teams walked back onto the court for the last period. Rachel was a little surprised when the McKinley fans bothered cheering when the team finally scored.

"Idiots," Noah muttered. "The score is 17-1. It would take McKinley a full season to score that many goals."

Sam laughed, high-fiving his friend before nudging Quinn with his arm. Rachel appreciated that she had tagged along, despite her dislike of sporting events from the stands. Her friend really seemed to miss being a Cheerio. She made a mental note to ask Santana about the chances of her being able to join the cheer team again.

Rachel cheered when Sebastian answered the McKinley goal with one of his own a few moments later.

"_Goal scored by Captain Sebastian Smythe. The score is now 18-1 in favor of Dalton Academy."_

"He's actually really good." Puck said with some surprise. "It's not my sport, but the guy's got chops."

Rachel smiled as she realised that he too was giving his approval of Sebastian. She knew that Sam and Quinn were less intuitive than the others and that they'd probably need to get to know him before they gave a thumbs up or down. She turned back and watched the remainder of the game. Dalton scored once more before the game ended. As the teams shook hands in the center of the gym Rachel found herself stressing out. What was the etiquette in this situation? Was she supposed to meet him somewhere or leave with her friends? Did she congratulate him on the win or talk to him next time she sees him?

"Get out of your head and just talk to him," Santana's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Call me later." Her friends all hugged her goodbye and made their way out of the gym. Rachel took a deep breath and headed down to the tunnel leading from the gym to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of the chapter please. Thanks!<strong>


	14. My Number

**Here's the next chapter and it's my absolute favourite so far. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian congratulated his team on their win over McKinley, shaking each hand before telling them to head to the showers. He was heading down the tunnel when Thad cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder. Sebastian turned around and followed his friend's eyes over to Rachel Berry who was standing awkwardly at the mouth of the tunnel. He turned back to Thad and glared at the boy until he took the hint and followed the rest of the team down the tunnel. Fixing a grin on his face he sauntered back towards the beautiful brunette. He pushed back the sudden nervousness he felt in the pit of his stomach and smirked in her direction. He watched as she pulled herself up to her full height and followed his lead. He stopped just inches away from her and waited for her to initiate the conversation. Her eyes trailed down his body before they met his. His smirk grew wider as he noticed the heat in her gaze.<p>

"Congratulations on the win." She said casually.

He stepped the tiniest bit closer and he could feel the heat radiating off of her small body.

"I wasn't particularly expecting to lose to McKinley but the win feels nice just the same." He answered as his eyes hungrily left hers and reacquainted themselves with her body. He felt his cock twitch as his gaze trailed down her long, bare legs. Her skirt was impossibly short and very school girl-ish. A fantasy he hadn't really understood until just now.

"I don't know a lot about Lacrosse, but Noah tells me that you're unusually talented." She announced as she watched his eyes trail over her body.

His eyes met her own with amusement as he took in her words.

"Noah? Is that Barbie's Ken or the beautiful Adonis with hazel eyes?" He asked in response to her compliment.

It didn't escape her notice that he blew past compliments without any acknowledgement. It irked her quite a bit to hear of him being attracted to her friends. Her male friends.

"Noah is the gorgeous Greek God." She answered dryly. She smirked when she noticed his irritation when she mentioned Noah being attractive. How odd for the two of them to be jealous over the same thing.

"Do you come to Lacrosse games often?" He asked curiously.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head causing him to laugh in amusement.

"I don't really attend McKinley sporting events. As Noah and Santana say our teams all 'fucking blow.'" She answered with a smile.

Sebastian's eyes darkened as he regarded her. Rachel Berry saying fuck might just be the hottest thing he'd ever heard. It might have something to do with the fact that in his dreams she'd been panting the word into his ear every night since their first encounter. He stepped forward once more and rested his hand on her hip. Her smile disappeared and her pupils dilated as she looked up at him.

"I saw you cheering for me." He breathed out huskily and he bit back a grin as she squirmed against him.

"Yes, well the Lacrosse team here isn't very good and they still on occasion feel the need to slushy me, so-" She paused as he growled in indignation at the thought of those asshats slushying her. "So I cheered for your team, as there was no better alternative." She finished breathily.

Sebastian chuckled as he stepped even closer. Rachel stepped back and her back hit the wall. Sebastian stalked forward until their bodies were connected completely. Rachel puffed a breath out in desire and Sebastian bit back a groan as he felt her heat against his. He lowered his head until his lips were right above her ear.

"Well thanks for coming." He breathed out before nipping at her ear.

Rachel released a breathy moan and he felt himself grinding himself lightly against her at the sound.

"Fuck," He panted into her ear. "You're hot."

Rachel groaned as his lips latched on just below her ear. Sebastian felt her small hands moving across his chest and over his shoulder. She was panting and he was having a hard time remembering that they were in public. He nipped at her throat before soothing the spot with his tongue. She moaned more loudly this time and he chuckled against her skin. She huffed in irritation and tried to push him away. He pulled back and met her eyes.

"No." He answered huskily.

He placed his hand against her shoulder and pushed her back up against the wall. Her eyes seemed torn between anger and desire. He dropped his head and attached his lips to hers heatedly. She responded passionately. In the back of his mind he knew that a first kiss should be sweeter and gentler than this one. But fuck he just couldn't calm the frenzied mashing of lips going on. She had one hand fisted in the front of his jersey and the other against his abs about 3 inches north of his cock. When she moaned his tongue found the opening and slipped into her mouth. She pulled him closer with a sigh as her tongue began to fight his own for dominance. He ground his hips against her in desperate need of more friction and fuck the noise she made at the back of her throat just about killed him. His free hand started roaming over her body freely and he memorised the noises that accompanied each movement. She groaned loudly and arched into him as his fingers grazed over her nipple. His hand trailed down to cup her ass against him and she practically purred. He was just wondering why he hadn't been with more women when they separated for breath.

The answer was that he'd never met a woman like her before now. He hadn't ever seen anything more beautiful. She leaned against the wall with flushed cheeks and a heaving chest. Her pupils were fully blown and she looked so totally and completely fuckable. Her hair was mussed from his hands and the flush trailed from her face down across her chest attractively.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He breathed out before reaching for her and crashing his lips against hers once more.

The kiss was somehow more volatile and passionate than the first. He'd never been so turned on in his life and they hadn't done anything yet. One of her hands reached up and lightly tugged on his hair. He groaned into her mouth as he ground her against the wall. He was completely hard and she was panting again. He pulled himself away from her and stepped back. He smiled at the look of disappointment that crossed her features.

"We should probably cool off before someone catches us. Not that I'd mind." He said with a smirk.

He watched as she smiled and began to run her fingers over her clothes. He stepped forward and smoothed out her sex hair wordlessly. Her big brown eyes met his and he kissed her again. The gentleness of this kiss surprised both of them. He felt her small hand against his cheek as he sipped at her lips. This was definitely what a first kiss was supposed to be like traditionally. Although he was pretty sure he preferred their other kisses.

"Smythe!"

Sebastian stepped back hazily and looked over to see his coach and half of his team staring at them. So much for keeping this a secret.

"I'll be right there." He answered before turning back to a blushing Rachel.

"Well that was-" She started.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should do that again sometime." She said coyly and he had to fight the urge to rip her clothes off right there in the tunnel. He could see her pebbled nipples under her little white blouse and he just wanted them in his mouth. Shaking his head, he raised his eyes back to her face.

"I think that would be a really great idea." He answered honestly without his usual attitude. He wasn't going to act like an asshole and miss the chance at doing _that_ again.

Rachel smiled and took a piece of paper out of her pocket. She pressed her body against his and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him once more. She pulled back before he could reciprocate and placed the piece of paper in his hand.

"That's my number. It was a pleasure Sebastian." She said demurely before she turned and walked back out of the tunnel and out of sight.

Sebastian stared after her before looking at the piece of paper in his hand. He shook his head in an attempt to clear away the lust-induced fog. With a grin on his face he turned and walked towards the changing room. He entered the locker room and looked up to see the whole team staring at him in surprise. He briefly considered acting haughty and brushing it off. With a grin on his face he turned towards Thad and spoke loudly.

"She's mine, so back the hell off."

He then programmed her number into his phone and headed for the showers, whistling 'Smooth Criminal'. His team just gaped after him in shock.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought! Thanks!<p> 


	15. Witness Protection Program

There are no excuses for my lack of updates. There will be some developments that some of you might hate but I doubt it will be permanent. Enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the school the next day still feeling distracted by her little meeting with Sebastian the day before. She had spent a few hours waiting for Sebastian to call before she turned off her phone for good. She had never experienced anything like their heated moments before and she didn't want to ruin it by turning into the desperate Rachel she had been as Finn's girlfriend. She had spent the rest of the night working on a Sebastian inspired song for Glee.<p>

"Berry, where the fuck have you been?" Santana growled as she marched up to Rachel's locker.

Rachel shut her locker door and turned to face her visibly angry friend.

"What are you talking about San?"

Santana grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her into a nearby empty classroom.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone B?"

Realisation dawned on Rachel as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. She had 36 messages, 3 notifications and 18 missed calls.

"Shit. Sorry, I was distracted after everything with Sebastian and I was sitting around waiting for him to call me. I felt kind of pathetic so I turned off my phone so I could focus on something else. Why do I have so many missed calls?" She asked.

Rachel started to look through her text messages but Santana snatched the phone out of her grasp. Rachel raised an eyebrow in irritation and waited for her friend to explain herself. She became worried when Santana nervously ran a hand through her hair before answering.

"Jewfro updated his blog last night. He got a video of you and Sebastian in the tunnel."

Rachel's mouth opened in surprise as her shock turned quickly into anger.

"That perverted little freak!" She stormed as Santana continued to watch her wearily.

Rachel paced for a few moments whilst mumbling under her breath before turning back to her friend.

"Well it isn't ideal for a moment of that nature to be distributed to the public, but I'm not worried about anything we did," Rachel reasoned before smiling at her friend. "Isn't this the part where you talk about how hot we are together? San, why do you still look worried?"

"The thing is that the video itself is fine, and you're right about it being totally hot. It's the rest of the blog that's the problem B." Santana pulled out her own phone and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel took the phone in question and began to read the article.

**Good evening McKinley,**

**I promised that I would write a follow-up on the Finchel and Kurtchel breakups and here it is. Many of you noticed the attractive Warbler in the background of the video that I posted of the public breakup in the coffee shop. Many of you, including myself speculated that he played a role in the end of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry's disturbing romantic relationship. He also was thought to have been behind the end of Rachel's friendship with McKinley's Queen Bitch Kurt Hummel.**

**I can now without a doubt tell you that he was in fact behind both. It makes me deeply unhappy to announce that Sebastian Smythe is not as previously speculated, gay and that he is in fact the latest addition to Rachel Berry's list of suitors. **

**Many had assumed that Noah Puckerman was making a bid for Puckleberry 2.0 as the two of them have been seen together constantly since the breakup. Unfortunately for Puckleberry fans (And Faberry, Pezberry and Jachel fans) it seems that Rachel's needs are being looked after by someone new.**

**I myself filmed the following footage of Rachel Berry and Sebastian Smythe following the Dalton vs. McKinley Lacrosse game here yesterday. My intentions were honourable I promise. I was confused by Miss Berry's attendance at the game and baffled that she was seen cheering for the rival team. I was briefly distracted by what looked to be a promising Pezberry moment but I quickly remembered my purpose. After the game I followed Miss Berry down to the rival tunnel and was shocked by what I witnessed there. Enjoy the footage McKinley.**

**.videopeg.**

**The video speaks for itself, I do not feel able to describe what the two of them were doing. My heart breaks as it seems that Rachel has finally found a man who can satisfy her. That man happens to be the lead singer of the Dalton Warblers and the Captain of the undefeated Dalton Lacrosse team.**

**I did however break the news of 'Smytheberry' (trademarked by me bitches!) to a few of Rachel's peers before they left for the day. Enjoy the direct quotes.**

**On viewing the video, ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson angrily answered "That slut. I should have known that hanging out with Santana and Puck would ruin her. Fuck!" Hudson then punched a locker before tripping over his giant feet and falling flat on his face. No joke.**

**Kurt Hummel was similarly furious when shown the footage of Rachel canoodling with his arch-enemy. "I have nothing to say about the Traitor and the Meercat. As far as I'm concerned they're perfect for each other. Neither one of them is worth the time you'll spend typing up this article either."**

**That's all for now folks!**

**[Blog update]**

**To my readers who noticed Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel sporting matching black eyes, I now have the answer for you. Santana and Noah Puckerman gave the bros matching bruises to show their displeasure over the comments made by the boys on this blog. Other below the belt injuries have been rumoured.**

**If anyone needs me, I'm currently in hiding until the FBI reviews my application to enter the Witness Protection Program.**

Rachel looked up at her friend with angry tears in her eyes. She handed the phone back to Santana before storming out the door and into the hallway. The crowds parted as she paced furiously towards Finn's locker. She hissed when she noticed that Finn, Kurt and Mercedes were gathered there talking loudly about her. At least the black eyes looked painful.

"Finn Andrew Hudson!" Rachel bellowed as she made her way towards them. She was aware that Noah and Santana were standing behind her.

Finn turned to face his ex-girlfriend with a nasty look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly when the palm of her hand connected with his cheek loudly and painfully. He looked into her eyes and saw a fury there that frankly terrified him. As the sound of her palm on his face resounded, all else noise faded quickly.

"How dare you speak about me in such a way! How dare you call me a slut and then insult my best friends. The best thing that ever happened to me was the end of our relationship. Sebastian is none of your business because I wasn't with him while we were together," Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Rachel put a hand in his face before snarling. "I'll get to you in a moment you nasty horrible traitor. So just shut the fuck up!" He stepped back in surprise by the verbal bitchslap.

"Finn Hudson, you couldn't be a worse boyfriend if you tried. I've spent years trying to make us work and we won't. We can't because you're selfish and arrogant and hypocritical. If I was such a slut, then I would have cheated on you. You are every bit as terrible in bed as Santana said." Rachel finished harshly.

Rachel turned from him dismissively as she heard the crowd snickering. Her eyes landed on Kurt and she felt the fury and betrayal swelling inside of her. She jabbed a finger into his chest as she started in on him.

"I understand that you don't like Sebastian. But if you were the friend that I thought than you would have asked me about it before commenting to Jacob. You only commented on that Godforsaken blog to hurt me. I am not a traitor, you are. The things that you said in class the other day were enough to end the friendship. As far as I'm concerned this is it. I have no l interest in knowing you anymore. I clearly didn't know you in the first place. You only hate Sebastian because you think Blaine will eventually choose him over you," Rachel stepped back and fixed him with a steely glare. "For the record I choose Sebastian over you."

There was silence in the hall as the boys digested the verbal lashing that only Rachel Berry could dish out. Rachel noticed Mercedes' nostrils flaring angrily as she worked herself up. Rachel glared at the girl.

"Do us both a favour and keep your trap shut Bitch." Rachel heard from behind her. She fought a grin as Santana continued. "Say a damn word Wheezy and I'll be telling Jewfro all about the love triangle you keep trying to make with Sam. I'm sure Shane would love that. If anyone is a slut here, it's you."

Rachel stepped back in between Noah and Santana as they squared off with their former friends.

"See you in Glee." Rachel said coldly as Noah slung an arm around her shoulder in support.

The crowd parted once again as they watched Rachel leave with newfound respect. She heard some jocks muttering that they wouldn't be slushying her again as she walked away with her friends. Two months ago the three people she had just turned her back on were her whole world. As she felt Santana's fingers find hers and Noah's arm tighten around her, she decided that her new world was a much better place. This thought was only backed up by the various messages of support on her phone from her real friends and one text from Sebastian.

**From Sebastian: I had fun yesterday. What are you doing Friday?**

This world was so much better.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	16. Suzie Syphilis

**Here's the next update. It might be the last one until after the weekend, I'm going out of town and I'm leaving my laptop behind. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel admired her outfit in the mirror as she listened to Santana complain about her latest argument with one of the Cheerios. She had paired a short black skirt ("Easy access." chimed Santana.) with a royal blue V-neck sweater. She chose to forego knee socks under her little black ankle boots. Her curls naturally framed her face and she had kept her make-up minimal. Turning towards Santana, she waited for her friend to finish bitching for her outfit approval.<p>

"And so I told that little bitch that she was off the Cheerios. I told her that she was such a slut that her STDS were probably airborne." Santana finished, raising her perfect brows when Rachel snorted in amusement.

"Really Satan? Do you think it's even possible for her to be a bigger slut than you were before Brit?" She continued to laugh when Santana flipped her off.

"Whatever. She's an uppity little bitch and she was causing problems. Now I have to find a new Cheerio before I get shit from Sylvester," Santana said as he eyes travelled over her friend's body. "You look hot by the way. Totally fuckable. I approve."

"Thanks San-"

"You should totally join the Cheerios. Come on Berry do me a solid." Santana interrupted her.

Rachel snorted in amusement again as she turned back towards the mirror. She really wanted to look good for her date tonight.

"San, as much fun as I'm sure that would be; no thanks." She answered sarcastically. "Although I do have a suggestion for you."

"Fine. Who? Anything's better than Suzie Syphilis." Santana sighed as she lay back on Rachel's bed.

"Quinn. I was actually wondering about it the other day during the Lacrosse game. She seems to really miss it." She answered as she watched her friend in the mirror.

"Q?" Santana repeated thoughtfully as she sat up on her elbows. "Hmm, I don't know if Sylvester would go for it. Last year I wouldn't have even considered it because she was a back-stabbing bitch, but she's definitely mellowed. Although with you biting at our ankles we all have." She smirked when Rachel huffed in mock irritation. "But she was a hell of a Cheerleader and I wouldn't have to worry about her staging a coup to take back the captaincy. I like it Berry. Should'a thought of it sooner. You're one smart, sexy midget."

Rachel grinned at her friend and couldn't wait until they told Quinn that she was back on the squad. She was amused and flattered by Santana's offer, but she would never be a cheerleader. She could out-dance, out-perform and out-shout every single one of them. But she would never be a Cheerio. She had the confidence but it had never interested her. She would rather explore and perfect ballet, hip hop and contemporary. She'd rather learn how to play guitar and piano than tumble and cheer. She preferred singing to a crowd over shouting at them.

She couldn't wait to see Quinn back in her old uniform though. She wasn't worried that she would revert back to her former bitchiness. The girl had grown and matured so much in the last year. She knew that she wanted to be a cheerleader again because she loved the sport. Quinn didn't need to be popular because she was so loved by her friends.

"Are you nervous?" Santana asked her curiously from her place on the bed.

Rachel crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her best friend.

"Not really, I wasn't thinking about my date at all actually. Although now that you mention it, I am a little anxious." Rachel admitted quietly.

Santana reached out and flattened an errant curl as she raised her eyebrows in question.

"I'm excited. So incredibly excited. I'm been looking forward to this all week," Rachel said as she twisted her fingers together. "I just don't know what tonight is going to be like. This thing between us is surprising and completely unexpected. It would be easy to say that it's just sexual but it isn't. The attraction is explosive but there's more to it. He tried to defend me in the coffee shop and I'd never even been polite to him before. Our time in the tunnel wasn't just physical. There was so much that was said and left unsaid. We care about each other, against all odds and for whatever reason."

Santana nodded for her friend to continue.

"If it had just been about sex than I would have ignored the whole thing to avoid the resulting tension within the club. But I pursued it and fought Kurt, Mercedes and Finn about it. I was defending Sebastian as much as I was defending myself."

"Rach, everything that you're saying sounds awesome. So do you want to tell me which parts you're worried about?" Santana replied softly.

"I guess that I feel like I've been building this whole thing up in my head a bit," Rachel smoothed the hair out of her face in frustration. "What if it really is just about sex? I mean I don't even know where he's taking me. What if he doesn't want to know me? I want him and sex might not be enough anymore."

Rachel groaned in frustration as she leapt off the bed to start pacing. Santana watched her from the bed as she worked her way through the jumbled thoughts.

"San, we've only met like 3 times. Three heated moments and he's all that I can think about. What if I'm just a sexual experiment? And if I'm not what if we aren't compatible emotionally or conversationally? What if-" She was cut off by Santana's hand covering her mouth.

"Alright, time for Tana to talk. Understand?" She dropped her hand as Rachel nodded and sat back on the bed. "No more what ifs. I don't want to hear them and neither do you. There's more there for him too. Remember that both Puck and I approved and you know he wouldn't have if he thought it was just a fuck and chuck. We all saw the video; he wanted to jump to your defense which is odd since he's a dick to everyone else. He likes you. That's all you need to know. As for the other stuff you're over thinking it and you'll fuck it up if you keep it up. So when he picks you up in an hour just relax. He likes you, which is probably new for him. So just relax and let things flow. And if you end up having a good time before you get naked than even better. If you don't, well he'll still give you the greatest sex of your life. Win-win Berry."

Rachel thought over her friend's words for a few moments before a smile graced her features.

"You're right. He isn't Finn. I'm gonna be me and he'll be him. Thanks San." Rachel said as she hugged her friend.

"You're welcome Chica. I need to go, I promised Britt that I'd head over to help her spy on that damn cat of hers. Don't ask. I expect details on your date and it had better be from you and not on a fucking blog." Santana said as she walked towards Rachel's door. "Knock him dead Babygirl."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think please. Thanks!<p> 


	17. My Browneyed Girl

**Here's a very short chapter to tide you guys over until I get back on Monday. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian turned up the radio as he drove towards Lima. He allowed the classic rock ballad to wash over him and calm his nerves. He had found himself slipping between anxiety and excitement since he'd made plans with Rachel a week ago. The whole thing was completely foreign to him. Not only was he driving to pick up his <em>date<em>, but his date happened to be a _female. _The whole thing was totally fucking with him. Sebastian doesn't date, ever. Even his flirtation with Blaine had only been about sex. The whole dating thing was a bigger surprise to him than his recent bisexuality.

**In the misty morning fog with**

**Our, our hearts a-thumping**

**And you, my brown-eyed girl.**

There was just something about Rachel Berry though. Yeah he wanted to fuck her. More than anything else he wanted her naked and writhing underneath him. He'd been half-hard since the day he'd met her.

But he wanted to know her too. Because there was just no way in hell that she wasn't worth knowing. There was just something about her.

He had no doubts that the sex would be mind-blowing, but he wanted more. And he had _never_ wanted more. He only had a handful of friends and he kept them only as close as he was comfortable. He didn't really do relationships of any kind. His parents had kind of fucked him over in that regard. They were distant and believed in showing affection with money. He wasn't even sure if his parents loved each other. So he had sort of followed their example and kept things casual with every person who crossed his path.

But he wanted more with her. He had never considered for a moment just asking her over to fuck. He planned on ending the night that way, but he wanted to spend time with her, fully clothed for some reason.

**Sometimes I'm overcome thinking about**

**Making love in the green grass**

**Behind the stadium**

**With you, my brown-eyed girl,**

**You, my brown-eyed girl.**

He was really putting an effort into this thing with her and his only excuse was that there was something about her. He'd had a very awkward phone call with Blaine a few days back when he had realised that he didn't know a damn thing about her. It had taken a lot of convincing for Blaine to open up about Rachel. He admired how protective people seemed to be over her. Blaine had eventually given him the essentials. She was vegan and loved lilies, although she had a weakness for anything chocolate. She drank water when she was sad, although Blaine promised the wrath of God if he caused her to be sad. Blaine had mentioned before he hung up that Sebastian had better be serious about this because she was getting shit about him at school. When he had asked him to expand, Blaine had simply given him the web address of the McKinley gossip blog.

Sebastian had called Blaine back an hour later just furious about the things that the creepy little fucker wrote about Rachel. He'd ranted for ten minutes about the things that he'd read before Blaine stopped him.

"_Thanks Seb." Blaine said quietly over the phone._

"_Why the fuck are you thanking me? Aren't you still sporting an eyepatch?" Sebastian had questioned in confusion._

"_Yeah. Thanks for that," Blaine muttered sarcastically before softening his tone once more. "Thanks for caring enough to be pissed about the blog."_

"_Aren't you?" Sebastian replied._

"_Yes, of course. I know that some of our friends have tried to handle it, but-"_

"_Why the fuck did your boyfriend talk shit about her? I thought they were best friends." Sebastian pointed out angrily._

_Blaine was silent for a few moments._

"_I could give you his excuses but I won't. He and I are fighting about it actually. He and Finn can really fucking suck when they feel like it." He sighed. "Just take care of her Seb? I saw the videos and you obviously care, so just don't hurt her."_

The two boys had ended their phone call and Sebastian had continued to browse 'Jewfro's blog'. By the end he felt like killing the little fucker. Once Rachel was really his, that little freak was going down.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, but it was really just so that people wouldn't be upset about a lack of update. Let me know what you think please. Thanks!<strong>


	18. I Want You To Want Me

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I've been trying to finish up We Are Broken and haven't had the time to update. Here's the first half of the date. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing in her kitchen icing some homemade cookies when the doorbell rang. She smiled as a pulse of excitement shot through her. As she walked towards the door she promised herself that she would take Santana's advice. She glanced at her appearance in the full length hall mirror before opening the door. Her smile widened when her eyes found him. He was gorgeous. He had traded the Dalton blazer for a pair of jeans and a light blue dress shirt. He had left the top two buttons undone and she could see an inch or so of his defined chest. Her eyes raised past the column of his throat to meet his eyes. The colour of his shirt brightened his eyes to the clearest green she'd ever seen. He grinned down at her in a way that calmed any hidden nervousness.<p>

"Hey." She breathed.

"Hey." He replied with a smile in place of his usual smirk.

She turned and grabbed her jacket and purse from the closet and stepped outside to lock the door behind them. She turned back towards him and chuckled when she realised his eyes had been on her ass.

"You look amazing," He commented as he led her to his car. "Love the skirt."

"Thanks. Love the car." She replied coyly as he opened the door for her. She glanced around at the beautiful interior of his red '67 mustang.

She watched as he closed her door and headed to the driver's side.

"It's vintage." He replied as he turned the keys in the ignition and his baby came to life.

Rachel smiled as the old mustang purred as he pulled onto the road. She reached to turn up the radio as one of her favourites started playing. He turned to her with eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You like Cheap Trick?" He asked in shock as she began to sing along softly. She nodded and continued to sing along.

**I want you to want me**

**I need you to need me**

**I'd love you to love me**

**I'm beggin' you to beg me.**

"Oh I want you. As for the rest, let's see how the date goes eh?" He responded heatedly and she blushed. "But seriously, feel free to beg. Fucking hot."

She glanced out the window as he pulled into a parking lot. She was surprised and more than a little impressed to see that they were sitting in front of Sela's. She was sure that she hadn't mentioned being vegan to him. She turned towards him as he parked and smiled. He quickly left the car and headed to her side to open the door for her. She couldn't believe he was such a gentleman.

"You did your homework Mr. Smythe." She remarked as he helped her from the car. Her grin widened when he didn't drop her hand as they walked towards the restaurant. He didn't answer her; instead he walked over to the hostess and gave her the name of their reservations. He continued to hold her hand until they were seated and handed menus.

Rachel was distracted by the amazing vegan options on the menu. She had only been to Sela's once with her fathers. She had been trying to convince Finn to bring her here instead of Breadsticks since but he refused to pay for 'crap'.

"Do you see anything you like?" She asked Sebastian nervously. She was worried that he wouldn't enjoy anything on the menu.

"Yeah, they have a curried tofu that looks really good. I love Miso soup as well," He answered as he closed his menu and looked over at her. "What are you having?"

"I love Miso soup! I was thinking about the Greek tofu." She answered as she closed her menu as well.

Their server approached the table and took their drink and meal orders. After she left the two teens smiled nervously at each other. After a moment of silence Sebastian rolled his eyes and broke the tension.

"I don't date. In fact this is the only date I've ever been on," He admitted without the smallest trace of discomfort. "But there's something about you, so let's get to know each other. Blaine would only tell me so much." He finished as Rachel's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, well I realised that I might be a bit in over my head after I asked you out. I have no experience dating men or women. I also know nothing about you, despite the fact that it feels like we know each other completely." He explained.

"Yes, well I can understand why you would feel the need to ask one of my friends for advice," she paused to soften her next thoughts. "I just don't particularly understand why you would call Blaine after-"

"After I almost blinded him?" He finished for her.

"Yes. Well sorry." She apologized, chewing her bottom lip as she hoped he wouldn't be upset. She felt relieved when he laughed instead.

"I apologized. Apparently he'd been privy to some video footage of our time together so far," He paused when she blushed, deciding that making her blush might just be turning into one of his favourite things. "After I convinced him of my intentions he gave me enough information to ensure that this date wasn't a total disaster."

The server brought over their beverages. They thanked her politely before turning back to their conversation.

"What did he tell you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not telling." He smiled when she huffed in irritation. "He did however send me to a certain website."

Rachel felt herself pale as she remembered some of the 'news items' that had been posted about her on that horrid blog. She tried to convince herself that he would have cancelled if he believed half of the things written about her.

"Oh?" She answered weakly. "And?"

"And I can't believe that someone hasn't killed that little freak before now. Seriously Rachel, he's written some messed up shit about you."

She sighed in relief when she realised that he wasn't upset about the things that Jacob had said about him.

"I, um, also saw the stuff he posted about Kurt." He added quietly.

"Yes, well." Rachel couldn't really think of anything to say about that.

"I'm sorry." His apology surprised her greatly.

"For what?"

"Well I've been a dick to him and I know that he's your friend." He answered awkwardly as he rubbed his neck.

Rachel noticed his discomfort and her hand reached for his own in a gesture of reassurance.

"He isn't. He hasn't been for awhile. So please don't apologize." She promised him.

His eyes landed on their hands clasped on the table and he smiled up at her.

"Good. He's a dick. I'd hit him for what he said about you, but it would be like hitting a girl. That Santana chick might do it again though." He grinned when she laughed.

Their server placed their meals in front of them and a silence fell over them as they tasted their meals.

"That Jacob kid isn't a girl though. And I can't wait to ruin his creepy little ass." He said with a scowl.

Rachel saw the look on his face and found herself laughing instead of reprimanding him about the barbarism of violence.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed, please let me know. Thanks!<p> 


	19. Walk With Me

**I apologize a million times over for how long this has taken. I just sort of lost my train of thought for this fic and Lima Loser. I've spent the last week just writing one-shots and it seemed to have worked. I'm about half-way done writing the next chapter so hopefully you'll be getting a couple updates a week again. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy The Date pt. Deux!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel hummed along to the radio as Sebastian drove downtown. The night so far had been lovely. She had been so surprised by his thoughtful planning of their date. She couldn't wait to call Blaine and thank him for helping Sebastian plan the perfect date. She glanced over at him and smiled softly when she caught his eye. Her eyes then fell to their joined hands. She sighed in contentedness.<p>

"Are you going to tell me where we're going next?" She asked playfully.

He simply shook his head with a grin. Rachel found that she was excited about the mystery instead of annoyed. She had never particularly enjoyed surprises. Although surprises in her life tended to be more along the lines of 'They stole our set list', 'Your mother is the evil Vocal Adrenaline choir director and she's adopting baby Drizzle' and 'Finn slept with Santana and everyone but you knew about it'. She could totally get behind the kind of surprises that Sebastian planned on throwing her way. She found herself blushing after her last thought and if the chuckle from Sebastian was any indication it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Now Miss Berry, I don't know what kind of girl you take me for. This is only our first date! Oh my delicate sensibilities." He exclaimed and grinned when a snort of laughter erupted out of Rachel. She didn't believe he had any problems with putting out on the first date.

The laughter had only just faded when Sebastian's car pulled to a stop in a parking lot. She glanced out the window and smiled when she saw her favourite bakery. They served the most delicious vegan desserts.

"How did you know?" she asked, knowing that Blaine didn't know about this place.

"Blaine called your friend Puck and then called me back. Puck told him that the two of you have been coming to this bakery since you were kids." He smiled in pride when she clapped her hands happily and stepped from the car.

Sebastian stepped onto the sidewalk and laced his fingers through hers once more and led the two of them into the bakery.

"I hope you're not too full."

Rachel turned towards him and shook her head happily.

"I could never be too full for one of Mitzi's lemon bars!" she replied as she studied the baked goods behind the glass.

Sebastian quickly decided on a chocolate brownie and paid the server. Rachel felt a rush of happiness as they took a seat at a table in the corner of the small bakery. She smiled softly at him and took his hand once more.

"Thank you," Sebastian shot her a look of confusion so she continued. "No one has ever put in so much effort for me before. You found out my favourite restaurant and bakery over a phone call that was probably painfully awkward. It means a lot to me and I'm having a great time."

"You're worth it. I'm having fun too." He squeezed her hand as the server brought over their coffees and baked treats.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate, people watching the crowd who passed by their window. Valentine's Day was a week away and many people seemed to be shopping for the occasion.

"Are you finished?" Sebastian asked.

Rachel nodded and they left the bakery. Rachel headed towards the car but Sebastian pulled her back towards the sidewalk.

"Walk with me." He said simply, tangling their fingers together again.

The two of them wandered the downtown shopping district. They quizzed each other as they wandered in and out of the shops.

"You've lived in Paris?" Rachel asked dreamily.

"Yeah, my parents are photographers and it was my mom's dream to live there someday. They decided after a few years that I should finish my schooling back here in the states. So they sent me to Dalton and I see them when they come here during holidays." Rachel didn't miss the edge of bitterness in his tone.

"So your parents are in Paris and you're stuck here in Ohio?" She asked and she smiled when he snorted.

"I guess I'm still not very good at hiding my irritation over that huh?" He laughed when Rachel shook her head. "I love my parents, I just hate Ohio."

"Understandably. Honestly I've been here my whole life and I've spent all of it dreaming of leaving." She admitted.

"Well you will. You have the talent." He replied honestly.

She blushed when she realised that he believed in her. What a perfect day.

"What do you miss most about Paris?" She asked as they walked into a novelty joke shop.

"I miss the food. But I miss the people and the art too."

"I'd love to go there someday." She said as she admired some children's magic tricks.

"What about New York? What do you love most about it?" He inquired.

"Everything! I love how busy it is and how easily you can get lost in the city. I love the food and the smells and the people. I love Time's Square and how you can get tickets to a different Broadway musical every night. I love how you can walk for five hours and still not reach your destination!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Sebastian simply smiled at her enthusiasm and pulled her out of the shop. They traded questions for a while until they were headed back towards his Mustang. Rachel found herself wondering about his sexual orientation and after much deliberation she brought it up.

"I don't mean to make things awkward, but everyone thought you were gay." She said nervously, hoping she hadn't just ruined everything.

"Haha, so did I," He laughed and she smiled in relief. "There's just something about you Rachel Berry."

Sebastian pulled Rachel to a stop and wrapped his arms around her.

"There's something about you too Seb. I really like you." She admitted as she leaned into him.

Sebastian leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss started out sweetly but grew feverish quickly. He pulled her tighter as she sighed into his mouth. She bunched the fabric of his shirt up in her fingers as she tried to deepen the kiss. She sighed in disappointment when he pulled away. Sebastian rested his forehead against hers and chuckled.

"Rach, we both know that I don't want to stop. But we're in public and I doubt you want people to see how heated things get between us in a hurry. Remember what happened in the tunnel?" He asked heatedly and she found herself heating up at the memory.

"Maybe we could continue this back at my house then," she drew bravery from the way his eyes darkened. "My dad's are out of town."

Sebastian swept in for another kiss and she could feel the heat pooling between her legs at his passion. He released her when they both needed air.

"Great idea." He barked huskily as he dragged her towards his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks!<strong>


	20. The Front Door

**Here it is. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did. This is the first smut I've ever really written before so I hope it lives up to your expectations. This chapter is rated R. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The two of them made it back to her house in record time. He parked his baby up against the curb in front of her house and followed her up the path. If the fumbling of her key in the lock was any indication, she could feel his hot breath against her neck. She opened the door and he was on her before it was fully closed. He pressed her up against the door, one hand in her hair and the other locking the deadbolt. He pulled her face to his and attacked her mouth, using his free hand to press her hips against his. She moaned into his mouth and thrust her hips forward.<p>

He groaned at the friction of her warm center against his straining erection. He moved his lips to her neck, latching onto a spot just below her ear and she ground against him again with a soft 'Fuck' falling from her lips. His teeth nipped at her skin and she moaned as his tongue soothed the spot.

"More." She commanded breathlessly.

He leaned in once more to kiss her swiftly before tugging at her sweater. He pulled the offending item up and over her head and stared at her lace-covered breasts for a moment before moving back in to suck on her neck. He pulled her hips against his once more as his other hand cupped one of her tits. The 'Fuck' was much louder this time.

"More." She demanded again.

He chuckled as he stepped back and removed his own shirt. Her hands were on him instantly, scratching their way down his abs. She smiled darkly as he shuddered beneath her touch. He glared at her before unsnapping her bra and burying his head against her naked chest in retaliation, with one of her tits in his mouth. She screamed breathily as he sucked tightly on one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. She arched against him wantonly, burying a hand in his hair in an attempt to keep him where she wanted him.

"Seb-ast-ian." She breathed out as her fingers clumsily went for his belt. His mouth moved to the other nipple and bit down lightly.

"Oh my God." She yelled and ground her hips up towards his.

He wasn't sure if he's ever been so turned on in his life as his hands moved down towards her skirt. He removed it swiftly as he continued to suck on her nipple. She moaned as one of his hands worked its way over her lacy panties and felt the wetness there. 'Fuck you're hot' he murmured against her breasts. He rolled her nipple once again as his fingers moved underneath the fabric of her panties. She shuddered against him. Her fingers had stopped working on the button of his jeans and he grinned as he took her other nipple in his mouth again.

"Ohhh my Goddddd Seb." She keened as his fingers moved against her slick folds. "Sebbbbbb."

He bit down on her rosy nipple lightly once more as he inserted a finger and the back of her head hit the door as she arched up towards him. He began to slowly pump his finger inside of her and she moaned loudly. He moved his head up and watched her thrashing against the door before kissing her lips and adding a second finger.

"Ohhhh." She keened out against his lips.

Sebastian pumped his fingers in and out faster as he began to kiss his way down her body. He memorized the way she sighed when his lips touched on her nipples again and the way she arched forward even further when his lips touched just below her belly button, licking a strip down to her hip. Settling down onto his knees he began to kiss the inside of her thighs. Rachel opened her eyes and watched him with fully blown pupils. He smiled against her thigh as he increased the pace of his fingers. Her eyelids were fluttering as she panted.

"More." She breathed and he used his free hand to remove her panties completely.

He took a moment to admire the beautiful shaved pussy that he was finger fucking. She groaned at the lust in his gaze and moved herself roughly against his fingers. Without warning he shoved his face against her and licked her center, his fingers never losing their pace. Rachel threw her head back and howled in pleasure as he began to suck harshly on her clit.

"Fuck, Seb. Ahhhh " She panted, chest heaving.

Her legs began to shake so he placed one leg over his shoulder. He cupped her ass and pulled her pussy against his mouth. His fingers slowed for a moment to extend her pleasure. His mouth softened against her, licking softly. He heard her breathing begin to slow and felt her muscles starting to unclench. Sebastian smiled wickedly as he simultaneously started pumping his fingers double time and sucked ruthlessly on her clit once more. She screamed and he grabbed his head, pulling him as close to her as she could.

"Sebbbbbbbbbbb. I. Fuck. Gahhhh" She muttered as he reached for her hand and guided it up to her breasts. He pinched her nipple and she groaned, taking the hint and began to touch her nipples.

Sebastian's erection was starting to border on painful. His eyes rose to see Rachel's eyes closed as she tweaked her pebbled nipples in time with his fingers. He added a finger and her eyes popped open.

"I'm clos-" She gasped as his fingers curled inside of her and he bit down lightly on her clit.

Rachel shrieked and shuddered.

"Seh-bah-stttiannnn. Just. Like thatttttttt!" She screamed loudly as his fingers continued to fuck her without ceasing. She shuddered around him and cried in ecstasy. He'd never seen anything hotter as she continued to thrust her hips against his face. His teeth and tongue alternating against her clit, she continued to scream.

She had just started to come down when his mouth replaced his fingers, spearing her expertly. His fingers played lightly around her sensitive clit as she tried to catch her breath. Her screams turned to whimpers and he knew she was close to coming again. He saw her fingering her nipples once more so he pinched her clit and curled his tongue and had her screaming all over again. His name was on her lips as she fell over the edge a second time, one hand holding him almost painfully against her pussy.

"Fuck. Fuck. God you're so. Fuck. Like thattt. Right therrrrre." She stuttered out between keening shrieks. He refused to let up, pushing two fingers back inside of her before she came down.

"No. Yes. Too much, God. Don't stop. Stop." She wailed in confliction as her oversensitized body quivered. "No more. Seb. Fuck. Ahhhh God. Sebbbbbbbbbb!" He ignored her, pumping three fingers inside of her and sucking on her sensitive clit. He reached up and held her fingers roughly against one of her nipples. Her walls convulsed around his fingers and he removed them, spearing her with his tongue once more. Her breathy screams alerting him that her third orgasm had moved very quickly into her fourth.

"Seb, God. So, uh. Good. I, God. Right. THERE!" She screamed, completely out of control as she shook through her last orgasm. "I just God. So Good. Fucccccckkkkk. You, Goddddd. Sebbb! Seb!"

Her screams were music to his ears. Her juices flooded his mouth as he milked her until her legs were collapsing and he had to catch her. He held her close as her body continued to shudder in the aftershocks of her multiple orgasms. He moved his lips against hers gently as she tried to calm herself. After a few minutes she pulled away from him and told him to stand up. He obliged and his eyes widened when she kneeled in front of him and pulled his pants down. He had only kicked them off of one leg when pushed him back against the door. His eyes were on her lips and without hesitation she took him in her mouth.

"Fuck." He groaned as she took him in.

His eyes widened and then closed when he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. Fuck the girl had no gag reflex. He balled his hands at his sides to stop from grabbing her head and pushing himself further down her throat. He was so painfully hard as she bobbed against him that he knew it wouldn't take long at all. Her fingers moved up from the floor and began to massage his balls. Unconsciously he thrust forwards and yelled incoherently as she swallowed around him.

"Rach I'm close." He warned her. She hummed in acknowledgment as she felt his balls tightening. She continued to hum and he came forcefully. She swallowed around him and his head hit the door with the force of his orgasm. She cleaned him off with her tongue and he pulled her from her knees. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her feverishly. They both moaned as their flavours mixed. Rachel pulled back and grabbed his hand.

"Let's head upstairs. I don't have any plans for the weekend." She purred. If she kept talking like that he seriously doubted they'd make it upstairs at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. Thanks!<strong>


	21. Losing Count

**Sorry it's taken so long. It's hard to write so much smut. It's also a hundred times harder to write this from Rachel's POV. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel reached for his hand and met his gaze heatedly.<p>

"Let's head upstairs. I don't have any plans for the weekend." She purred.

His gaze darkened and as she turned towards the stairs she noticed that Sebastian was hard again. She repressed a shiver as she pulled him up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Her legs were still unsteady as she opened her door and pulled him into her bedroom. She watched his eyes wander around the room as she closed the door behind him.

His eyes fell back onto her naked body and she stood in front of him bravely as his eyes slowly trailed over her. A wave of desire moved through her and her eyes widened in amazement. He had just pleasured her in ways that she had thought impossible. His fingers and God, his mouth had done things and drawn from her such beautiful agonizing reactions that she still couldn't quite comprehend. After her third orgasm, she'd lost count as her body shook and collapsed. She couldn't believe that she wanted more. Rachel had always strived for control in every situation. But with Sebastian she'd willingly cede control completely.

She moved to him unconsciously and began to trace his chest with her fingers. She glanced up at him as her hands wandered south and her mouth began to kiss his chest. He let out a strangled groan as her fingers closed around his cock. She tightened her grip and he thrust into her hand. He ducked his head and captured her lips passionately as her hand lazily moved around him. She kissed him back contentedly as she felt herself being pushed back towards her bed. The back of her knees hit resistance and the two of them collapsed onto the bed. His hands began to move down her sides and over her breasts. She moaned and quickened her pace before he growled and pushed her hand away. She looked to him questioningly.

"Enough." He growled with dark eyes. "I really need to fuck you."

Rachel moaned at his words and kissed every bit of skin she could reach. His lips moved across her chest for a moment as he positioned their bodies. She groaned out that she was on birth control.

"Thank. God." He grunted before slamming into her completely.

Rachel could barely hear Seb's groan of approval as she shrieked with pleasure. He filled her completely and her whole body was once again on fire.

"Fuck." Sebastian gasped as she sheathed him tightly.

"More. Please." Rachel begged, needing more of him.

She groaned as he pulled out almost completely before pushing back in quickly.

"Oh! God." Rachel yelled and Sebastian began to pump into her slowly.

Rachel's hips began to meet his, her nails clutching at his shoulders in an attempt to get even more of him. One of his hands was wandering over her body and she whimpered loudly when he pulled her leg over his hip. His hips started snapping against hers more quickly, she shrieked breathily as his cock hit the spot. His eyebrows raised and he snapped his hips against her in the exact same way, clearly pleased when she screamed once more.

"Fascinating." He muttered as he positioned himself so that he would continue to fuck her just right.

"Sebbbbbbbbbb." Rachel gasped as Sebastian picked up the pace, just drilling her.

Sebastian's lips found her shoulder, sucking on spot as she panted his name loudly.

"I'm so close. God you're so. Seb just-" Rachel begged as his lips found hers once more.

Rachel kissed him fervently and whined when he pulled away from her. She snapped her hips against his, chasing the elusive high. He grinned at her before taking a nipple in his mouth.

"Fuck, almost there." Rachel panted, losing her rhythm as his hand moved south. Her eyes pleading as his fingers tapped lightly against her clit.

"Please!" She begged and he sucked tightly on her nipple and rubbed his thumb against her clit roughly.

"Sebastiannnnnnnnnnnn!" She screamed as her body began to convulse around him. Her world went black as the pleasure took her over completely. She could feel him pumping into her at a slower pace and sighed as she came back down.

Sebastian kissed her lips lightly before rolling her on top of him. Rachel stared at him in confusion for a moment. She had never really been on top before and-

"Fuck." She whispered as he snapped his hips upwards.

Rachel began to move on top of him and Sebastian groaned in a way that pushed her onwards confidently.

"So. Beautiful." Sebastian murmured as she moved on top of him.

She smiled and began to ride him. Her fingernails lightly scratched against his chest and he shuddered underneath her. His hips moved upwards and they both grunted as the pace increased. Rachel reached behind her and cupped his balls, massaging lightly and the way he yelled told her that he was almost there.

"Touch me." She commanded.

She rode him feverishly as his fingers found her clit once more. He sat up and the change in angle was just enough to pull her over the edge.

"Seb!" She yelped. As she contracted around him, she felt him spill into her hotly.

"Rachel!" He growled against her lips as he pulsed into her.

His hips moved against hers until he felt himself begin to soften. He kissed her swiftly and refused to let up on her clit. She was starting to think that getting her off might just be his new favourite thing. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples and she knew she was a goner.

"Godddddddddddddd!" She screamed against his neck as his fingers continued to move against her, pulling her into the blackness of pleasure once more. She shuddered against and around him, keening shrieks filling the room.

The two of them collapsed back onto her bed. He pulled out of her and she whined at the loss. He pulled her against his chest and they lay there with heaving chests. She smiled as he wiped her sweaty bangs from her forehead and laid a kiss against her temple.

"Any chance I can convince you to never leave this bed?" Sebastian asked when he had regained his breathe.

Rachel's lips found his own lazily. Pulling back her sparkling eyes met his own.

"I'm already convinced," She answered lightly, snuggling into his side with a yawn. "It's going to be a hell of a weekend."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks!<strong>


	22. The Kitchen Counter

**Here's the next chapter. Last chapter people were mixed about whether they wanted more sex or relationship building. So I'm giving you both. This is how I see Smytheberry. I think that the sex is a bonding thing for them. They're both so passionate that they express themselves very well physically. I also feel like they have no reason to be awkward when they always want to rip eachother's clothes off. There will always be relationship building but this story started because of their sexual tension so that's always going to be there. This is also a new thing to both of them. Rachel was with Finn and it all lacked in passion. Sebastian has never been with a women before, so they're learning together and they are really enjoying it. I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully the updates will come faster. I had a bit of a block with this chapter. I knew what I wanted but it took forever to actually translate onto paper. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian rolled over and as his hand grasped for Rachel he realised he was alone in her bed. He opened his eyes and squinted through the sunlight filtering in through her window. He could hear her moving around in the kitchen downstairs probably making breakfast. He smiled at the thought of food after last night's acrobatics.<p>

"Where are my clothes?" He wondered aloud before realising they were still thrown randomly in the foyer of her house.

Shrugging after a moment of thought he got out of the bed and headed downstairs in the buff. She'd mentioned that her fathers wouldn't be home until Monday. He planned on taking full advantage of having the house to themselves.

He walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and bit back a groan of arousal. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and nothing else. She was bending over the island in the middle of the kitchen, reaching for an apple when his self-control disappeared completely.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise as he gripped her hips and began to kiss just below her ear.

"Good morning Sebastiaaaan." She greeted him on a sigh as he pressed himself against her backside.

"Breakfast can wait." He mumbled against her neck.

She nodded along mutely as one of his hands moved under the fabric of her shirt. She arched against him, causing them both to moan when his fingers found one of her nipples.

"Mmmm Seb."

She began to turn towards him but his hands tightened on her hip.

"Uh uh." He grunted as his teeth grazed her neck.

"Oh!" Rachel breathed out as his other hand trailed down towards her center. Her legs spread for him as his fingers moved along her wet slit.

"Sebb."

She removed her shirt and tossed it aside. He began to press hot kisses down her back as he continued to tease her with his fingers.

"God damn it Sebastian!" Rachel growled impatiently finally grabbing his hand and shoving one of his fingers inside of her.

She keened as he moved his finger inside of her.

"Fuck you're hot." He muttered pinching her nipple.

"Mmmm more Seb."

"So bossy." He chuckled before adding another finger.

"Uh! Like that." She panted and he bit down on her bare shoulder.

He moved his fingers and kissed every inch of her that he could reach as she panted and sighed. Pushing in another finger, her grunt turned into a scream when his thumb pressed down on her clit and his fingers curled.

"Godddd Sebbbbb. Ahhhhhh. Damnn." She came around his fingers with shuddering cries.

He pulled her back against him entering her from behind as she came down from her high. She yelped as he filled her.

"God, you're tight." He panted.

She hummed in response as his arm snaked around her waist, pushing her hips back against him.

"Omigoddddddddddddddddddddddd." She shrieked at the sensations her movements caused.

He picked up the pace as he bent her over the counter. She began to chant his name as he pounded into her, hitting her spot just right. Her hips snapped back to meet his and he felt himself getting close.

"Fuck." He breathed out as she began to lose her rhythm.

His fingers moved once again to her clit as her chanting got louder. He rubbed her gently as he slammed into her mercilessly. The difference in sensations was too much for her. She threw her head back against his shoulder and screamed in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm.

"Sebastiannnnn. You make me feel soo. Godd."

He stopped moving completely as her walls continued to clench around him. When her breathing had slowed down and he was back in control he slammed back into her. He pumped into her erratically for a few moments before-

"Fuck!" They both yelled as they came together.

"Sebastian. Seb-as-tiannnnnn" Rachel wailed as his fingers continued to tap at her clit.

She collapsed against him, her body shaking as he held her up. He lifted her up to the counter and began to kiss his way down her body.

"Seb." She eyed him wearily before moaning as his lips kissed her inner thigh. "No more. So much."

He eyed her as he licked her center causing her to wail and then stepped back. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You told me to stop."

She growled and grabbed his head, pulling him back towards her body.

He smiled at her before sitting on a stool and burying his head against her.

"Ahhh too much. Not enough." He speared her with his finger as he sucked on her clit.

He'd never get enough of this. She panted and sighed and screamed and he loved every second of it. He managed to undo Rachel the walking dictionary to the point of constant contradictions and swearing. He made her lose control and it was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever witnessed.

Scratch that. Her fingers pinching her nipples as his tongue fucked her was the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed.

She came quickly, screaming his name in worship. He sat back and watched her shake and whimper on the counter of her kitchen. He may just have found a new hobby because seriously nothing topped getting this girl off.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in awe as she came down.

Her eyes twinkled as she pulled him into a sweet, very gentle kiss. The two of them stood there kissing lazily in her kitchen until his stomach growled and she pulled away with a laugh.

"I was going to make you breakfast, but then I realised I had no idea what you liked. I had just decided on a fruit salad when you came in and defiled me in my kitchen." She explained with a scandalized grin.

He reached out and brushed the sweaty hair out of her face before responding.

"Yeah well you were bent over that counter and I lost all control." He admitted with a grin, before reaching around her for an apple.

Rachel laughed as he bit a chunk out of his apple. He left her on the counter as he made his way to the fridge. He was still very naked as he pulled out a carton of orange juice and a loaf of bread. He puttered around the kitchen, very aware of Rachel's eyes on him as he did so.

"What?" He asked as he popped some bread in the toaster.

Her eyes widened at being caught before she smiled.

"It's just strange how well you fit here. You're walking around my kitchen, just having fucked me into the counter, completely naked and it fits. You fit here." She explained sounding almost shy near the end.

Sebastian thought over her words and realised that he did fit here. He fit with her and it blew his mind a little bit. Nothing about the two of them had been done the normal way. Most people didn't fuck each other senseless on the first date. They certainly didn't spend the night cuddling and continue their activities the next day, naked in the kitchen.

He didn't know how to answer her so he walked across the kitchen and pulled her back into a kiss. He decided he liked these lazy kisses they were sharing today. He kissed her nose gently before pulling back to grab his toast.

The two of them sat down at the table, completely naked and enjoyed breakfast together.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not super long but I think I'll continue with their weekend. A little less sex-focused and add in some of their dynamics when they're sharing space. Let me know what you think. Thanks!<strong>


	23. Bathe Me

**I'll start out by apologizing. I've had a hard time finding inspiration for this fic lately. We haven't seen Seb since Regionals and a lot of the eps since have sucked in a huge way. That being said I have one more chapter written currently so you'll get at least one more update this week. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel leaned back against his chest, turning the tap off with her toes. She sighed contentedly as Sebastian's arms wrapped around her, causing the hot water to ripple. A smile graced her face as she felt his lips against her hair.<p>

"What a day." He remarked with amusement in his voice.

"Mmhmm." Rachel answered with a blush on her cheeks.

"And there's still tomorrow."

Rachel did her best to stifle a moan of anticipation, failing miserably.

She heard him chuckle as he pulled her more tightly against his chest. The two of them were quiet as the heat of the water relaxed their sore, overused bodies. Rachel closed her eyes and began to hum.

"Is there anything those lips of yours can't do?" Sebastian mumbled.

"I'm very talented." She replied with a laugh.

"Oh Miss Berry, I'm very aware."

The heat in his voice caused Rachel to rub her legs together. She had never felt such an attraction before. She had thought that once the two of them had slept together it would dissipate slightly. How wrong she had been. Every moment that the two of them weren't naked and writhing seemed wasted. They had spent the last 24 hours fucking, eating, sleeping; rinse repeat. She shivered deliciously as she realised that their bath-time was about to become a lot less innocent.

"Seb?" She asked huskily and she could feel him shifting at her tone.

"Yeah?"

"I need you."

He chuckled and bit down lightly on her shoulder.

"Again?"

"Please."

She couldn't even manage to feel embarrassed as she begged him to fuck her once more. He pushed her body to its limits and then kept going. He knew her body intimately and touched her just right. He was never content with one or two orgasms. He would pull them from her until she passed out or her legs gave way.

She moaned as his fingers began to move slowly down her body. They left a burning trail down her arms before moving slowly up her belly.

"Oh!" She gasped as his hands cupped her breasts lightly.

She felt his lips on her neck and his fingers tugged lightly on her nipples, causing them to peak. He continued his slow ministrations and she felt the heat building quickly in her belly.

"More." She gasped softly.

He clucked his tongue at her impatience.

"I don't think so," She tried to pout but gasped once more as his fingers added pressure. "I want to see if I can get you off without touching your pussy. I heard a guy bragging at Dalton about managing it once."

Rachel shuddered against him as his teeth grazed her neck. He began to roll one nipple between his fingers harshly as he lightly tugged on the other one.

"Sebb." She panted, feeling the coiling in her belly.

She groaned as his tongue pulled her earlobe into his mouth.

"Are you almost there Baby?" He asked as he nibbled on her ear.

"Uh huh."

Rachel felt him shift against her and heat flooded her body as she felt his erection against her lower back.

"I want you, so much." She begged.

She arched into his hands as his fingers stopped moving.

"Seb!" She whined in frustration, feeling his tongue licking a line across her shoulder blade.

His fingers went back to work and he began to whisper a stream of dirty nothings into her ear.

"Hurry up so I can fuck you." He growled in her ear.

One last tweak of her nipples and Rachel found herself falling over the edge.

"Oh myyy Go-!" She breathed out as her body shook.

He chuckled darkly before drawing her earlobe back between his teeth.

"Sehhhh-bassstiannnnnnnn!" She wailed as his fingers left her nipples and headed south.

His palm cupped her mound as he pushed two fingers inside of her. She convulsed against him as his thumb grazed her clit softly.

Rachel screamed out a string of profanities as her walls clamped around his fingers causing them to still inside of her. Closing her eyes as the orgasm carried her away.

She opened her eyes to see that he had turned her so that she was straddling his hips. Her recent orgasms were forgotten as she saw the lust in his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him heatedly as she felt him lifting her hips. She moaned into his mouth when he bit her lip as he snapped his hips upwards entering her swiftly.

"God!" She yelped against his shoulder as his hand guided her hips against him.

The warm bathwater splashed around them before he slowed their pace. They both groaned as he slung an arm under her hips and slowly guided her up and down on his cock. She rode him slowly and she thought the delicious pace might just kill them both.

"Sebas-!" Rachel gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth. "-tiannnnn!"

He groaned against her chest and she felt the shockwaves run through her. She could see the beads of sweat on his forehead as his hand began to trail down her body. She panted as his fingers slowly made their way in between them.

"Oh!" She breathed as his fingers began to tap lightly on her clit.

Sebastian began to pick up the pace, snapping his hips up to meet hers. The bathwater splashed onto the floor as they moved against each other frantically chasing their release. Rachel screamed as he leaned closer, his cock hitting her just right.

"Right there!" She shrieked blissfully as she came around him.

She felt him snap his hips three times more before yelling out his own release against her chest. She stilled in his arms as they both came down from their orgasms. Kissing his neck sweetly, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his chest. His arms tightened around her as they regained their breath.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah Baby?" He mumbled against her hair.

"Who won our sing-off?" She asked tiredly.

There was silence for a few moments as he tried to remember.

"I think we both did Baby." She could hear the smile in voice.

Her answer was cut off by her own moan as he shifted inside of her.

"Again?" She asked hopefully.

He laughed before standing up with her still firmly wrapped around him.

"The water's getting cold Rach."

Rachel furrowed her brows for a moment before grinning victoriously.

"To the bedroom!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't super long, I just wanted to get it updated. For those of you who crave the non-smut part of this story you'll love the next chapter. Thanks! Let me know what you thought? Please and thanks!<strong>


	24. Not scared

**This is awkward. I haven't had time to write lately but I realised last night that this chapter was already written. Apparently stories like mine are being deleted off the site, so fingers crossed. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian rolled off of the sexy brunette, panting heavily. He pulled her against his chest and closed his eyes against the bright morning sun. This was certainly not how he had expected for the weekend to go. In his wildest dreams, perhaps he might have hoped but never expected. He had assumed they'd sleep together Friday night, because the heat between them was explosive. He hadn't expected to stay the weekend. And what a weekend it had been so far.<p>

They had fucked on nearly every surface of her home and it was only Sunday morning. Waking up with his dick in her mouth redefined early wake up call. And hell it had been heavenly. They'd spent the last hour pleasuring each other before he'd fucked her swiftly to the heavenly chorus of Rachel Berry. Anyone who thought the girl could sing should hear her scream.

His features pinched into a scowl as he realised he didn't want anyone else to hear his girl like that. Those sounds were for him alone and he'd maim anyone who tried. The jealousy left him quickly as she snuggled closer to him.

He could honestly say that he was addicted to the girl lying on top of him. If there was a sustainable way to survive without leaving this bed forever he'd find it. He'd probably have to figure out a way to keep her dads away and pay someone to do their schoolwork for them, but he'd do it.

It wasn't even just because of the sex. The mind-blowing, earth-shattering, sexuality-defining sex. He's pretty sure that he'd redefined his sexual preference to Berry-sexual. This was the kind of girl that you gave up casual sex for willingly.

Back to the point, it was more than just the sex. He loved the moments in between, clothing optional obviously. He loved the way she watched him move about her home with a grin on her face. He loved that they settled in domestically together naturally. The mock outrage when he had teased her about the life-size Barbra poster in her music room. The look of concentration on her face as she measured ingredients when she was cooking. Or the way she would break into song at any given moment. The giggle that had escaped her lips as he chased her hungrily through the den. The beautiful little noise she made in the back of her throat when he caught her. The way she threw her head back and screamed breathily when he buried his head between her legs. The way she curled into him as they slept, like they'd been doing it for years.

He realised the night before as she fell asleep against him, exhausted from their latest round of sex that he was in serious danger of falling for this girl. She could withhold that beautiful, life-altering, devastatingly hot sex and he wouldn't leave. He'd do his best to change her mind but he'd respect her decision. He'd never felt that kind of devotion to anyone before so he'd prepared himself for the horror and fear that should follow the realisation. Only as he watched the beautiful diva sleep it hadn't come. She had snored softly for a few moments before burying her face into his chest with a dreamy smile. She had muttered his name a few times in her sleep and he couldn't find it in him to panic. He was sure that he'd fallen asleep with a smile on his face. He'd definitely woken up with one. Thank you Rachel Berry for the wakeup call.

"Sebastian?"

He opened his eyes to see her blinking her sleepy brown eyes at him. If his heart started beating erratically he'd never admit it. She probably knew anyway.

"Yeah Baby?"

He noticed that she blushed whenever he called her baby. Although after all of the things she'd allowed him to do to her, begged for even, he couldn't believe anything could embarrass her. He'd bent her over and made her hold her ankles as he fucked her long and hard and this embarrassed her?

"When do you have to go?"

He didn't miss the hint of sadness in her tone or the way her bright eyes dimmed at the mention of him leaving. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a twinge of unease at the thought of leaving her. He'd never felt so happy and...complete. Why would he willingly leave this little domestic bubble of theirs?

"I was thinking about staying over tonight," he grinned when she beamed up at him. "I'll drive back to Dalton tomorrow, I can drop you off at school if you'd like."

"I'd like that a lot." She answered shyly.

"Me too." He told her honestly, pleased when another smile graced her face.

Sebastian found himself staring at her beautiful features as he rolled them onto their sides. He leaned over and kissed her, tracing her jaw line with his fingers. His tongue tangled with hers lazily as he captured her hand with his own. She sighed contently against his lips as he kissed her slowly and without agenda.

In the back of his mind he realised that they were still doing everything backwards but he preferred it. They both knew that the sex between them was explosive but as he kissed his girl he felt no need to push it. The girl was a great kisser (big surprise) and he could spend the day on her bed attached only to her lips.

Okay, yeah maybe later he'd like to get her off once or you know ten, fifteen times.

But for now, he was happy to just kiss the beautiful, happy girl beneath him.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short but hopefully sweet. Sorry for the breaks, can't promise I'll be able to write much anytime soon. Let me know what you thought. Thanks!<strong>


	25. Fever

**Hello to my very faithful and incredibly patient readers. **

**This is the next installment of Smooth Criminal. I've had this chapter written for a few weeks but didn't want to post until I had found my way back to this story fully. Unfortunately it's been three weeks and I'm still stuck. So I'm posting this because it's written and you've all been waiting for six months. I promise to continue working on this but inspiration is lacking. The good news is that Sebastian will be back on Glee so maybe that will help. So for now this chapter is it, but I promise I'm trying. The song used is 'Fever' by Michael Buble and I've had this idea for this song since the get go.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**I own nothing (except the tremendous writing block for this story).**

* * *

><p>Rachel grinned as she watched Sebastian slip out of his car and walk around to open her door for her. He offered her his hand and pulled her out of the mustang. He closed the door with his hip before lightly backing her up against the side of the vehicle. She was oblivious to the attention they were garnering from the other students in the school parking lot as Sebastian smiled down at her. She swooned as he brushed her hair out of her face gently before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was tender and sweet and she sighed happily as he cupped her face with both hands. Her arms wrapped around his middle as his tongue moved slowly against hers. She was surprised to hear the warning bell for first period as he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers. They'd been kissing for twenty minutes.<p>

"You're going to be late" she whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry about it." He replied, kissing her forehead softly. "I'll have to deal with that creepy little prick later. Hulk too."

She smiled, reaching up to kiss him once more before he let go of her.

"Thanks for the lunch Baby. I'll call you later."

She nodded and stepped back as he pulled the mustang away from McKinley. She hurried into the school and straight to her first class. The bell rang a moment after she had stepped inside the room. She took her usual seat and ignored the glare coming off of Kurt next to her as she zoned out for the entirety of class. She smiled widely as she remembered the slow and erotic sex that she and Sebastian had given into this morning. Rachel had woken up to him whispering in her ear how much he'd enjoyed the weekend and how much he'd miss her when he returned to Dalton. He'd then brought her great pleasure at the most torturously slow pace for the next two hours. They'd showered together before heading downstairs. He made breakfast and she made lunches for them both to take to school. The weekend had been perfect; there wasn't a single detail she'd change.

"Miss Berry? The bell rang."

Rachel glanced around and realised she was the only student left.

"Thanks!" She muttered apologetically before heading to her locker.

She walked around the corner and saw Santana leaning against her locker, eyeing the passing students disinterestedly. Her gaze landed on Rachel and became very catlike.

"Spill!"

Rachel laughed and opened her locker.

"I didn't hear from you all weekend. And _everybody _saw the two of you in the parking lot. He stayed the weekend so tell me everything or I'ma pull out the razors." Santana demanded before touching her ponytail threateningly.

"Fine!" Rachel replied as she shut her locker.

The two girls spent their next two shared classes going over the whole weekend.

"He got you off _how many _times?!" Santana bellowed in the middle of the hallway, having the grace to look contrite as all eyes landed on them before growling. "Eyes elsewhere bitches!"

"It was incredible. I've found something I enjoy as much as singing." Rachel breathed out as they headed for lunch in the choir room.

"Ha! I told you sex was the shit!" Santana announced as they took their seats.

"It wasn't even just sex San. We spent most of yesterday lying around watching movies. We didn't really leave the house because he didn't have any clothes. He promised to bring more clothes next weekend."

"Next weekend?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel blushed and bit into her sandwich.

"It's Valentine's day on Friday. He um, asked if we could spend the weekend together. My Dads are going to be out of town again for a romantic weekend."

Santana just shook her head and grinned.

"Well you look thoroughly fucked. I don't think you've ever looked so hot." Santana commented after a glance of appraisal.

"I agree." Puck announced as he walked through the door with Quinn and Sam. "But I don't want to hear the details of some guy getting you off."

Rachel nodded before smiling wickedly.

"Worried he's better at it then you?"

Puck's eyebrows shot up before he glared at her.

"Babe, I _know _you're not questioning my sex skills." He replied coolly.

"Of course not Noah. I remember you being incredibly skilled in every other instance of physical pleasure." She told him in a placating tone before smirking at Santana.

"Good." He muttered before stealing her apple.

"I have a performance planned for Glee today." Rachel announced.

"How did you possibly find time to practice for Glee?" Quinn asked. "We all know what or rather _who _you were doing all weekend."

Rachel laughed and threw one of Sam's smarties at her.

"I didn't practice. I think this one will speak enough for itself. We were listening to Seb's IPod the other day and the song came on and-" Rachel trailed off as her eyes clouded.

"You're going to sing a song that the two of you fucked to?" Santana asked, causing Sam to blush.

"Yes." Rachel answered with a smirk.

"Hot."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into Glee club and took her place beside her friends. She noticed Mike and Tina smiling over at her and she grinned back. She ignored the hostility coming off of her ex friends and ex boyfriend. Mr. Schuester nodded to her when he walked in and she moved to the front. She didn't bother introducing herself or the song as the band started playing. She swayed her hips to the jazzy music and winked at her friends.<p>

**Never knew how much I love you, never knew how much I care  
>When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear<strong>

Rachel smoothed her hands down her sides as she swayed. She ignored the gross shifting that indicated Finn's arousal as he watched her and closed her eyes.

**You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night.<br>Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night  
>I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right<br>You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night.<strong>

Her fingers ran through her hair slowly as she imagined Sebastian's hands on her. Her cheeks flushed and she sang with more passion.

**Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
>Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.<br>Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same  
>When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame"<br>Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth  
>Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth.<strong>

She opened her eyes and took the time to glance heatedly at every person in the room except for her teacher. She saw a few of her friends shifting under her gaze and a grin lit her features.

**Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
>When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare"<br>He gives me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
>Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right.<strong>

She moved towards the band and danced suggestively around them before making her way back to the front of the room.

**Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
>Boys were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade<strong>  
><strong>They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn<br>Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn.  
>What a lovely way to burn.<br>What a lovely way to burn.**

Her mind was flooded with memories of the last time she'd heard this song as she took the last chorus. She was barely aware of the shocked silence before almost everyone was applauding her performance. The noise brought her back to the present and she blushed at the wolf-whistles.

"We'll that was certainly, er something." Mr. Schuester told her, uncomfortably avoiding her eyes.

"What he means is that it was fuckin' hot." Puck chimed huskily from the back.

She laughed when she saw most of the guys and a few of the girls nodding in agreement.

"You've always known how to put on a show Miss. Berry." Blaine's voice announced from behind her.

She turned to face him and grinned before running into his arms. He hugged her tightly and she knew that this was his way of apologizing for Kurt's behavior in his absence. She hugged him back equally as tightly before looking up at him.

"Thank you for being okay with this. And for helping him plan our date. I had an incredible weekend with him." She whispered quietly so only he could hear.

"It's the least I could do given the way that _others _have treated you. He's not bad. I'm happy that you're happy." Blaine winked at her. "I sent him a video of your performance, I'm sure he'll enjoy it." He paused thoughtfully before grinning evilly. "You know, I always thought he'd be a good lay."

Rachel gaped at him as he pulled out of her arms and greeted the rest of the class and his decidedly cool boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks!<strong>


	26. Classroom musings

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared stonily at the headmaster as the man passive aggressively re-read him the weekend leave of absence policies. He wasn't going to apologize for not signing out for the whole weekend. In his wildest dreams he hadn't thought he'd need to. He's a prick but he's never been presumptuous.<p>

"I am of course willing to overlook this little incident after your stellar performance against William McKinley Secondary School last week."

There it was; the get out of jail free card. The sanctimonious little asshole in front of him was a big fan of winning athletic teams.

"You're excused Mr. Smythe."

Sebastian nodded towards the ugly, balding little man and walked out of his office. He winked at Headmaster Jenkin's secretary and smirked when the young man ducked his head in discomfort. There were some days he lived to pester the homophobic little creep. He wondered if _Alan _would be more comfortable around him if he knew that Sebastian had spent the weekend fucking the living breath out of the hottest girl anyone had ever seen.

Sebastian shook his head in an attempt to clear the images and sound bytes of his time with Rachel that were replaying in his head on a loop. If he kept revisiting the way Rachel screamed 'Fuck right there Seb' he wouldn't make it to class today.

"Mr. Smythe." His English teacher nodded at him as Sebastian passed him a note from the Headmaster excusing his tardiness.

Sebastian headed to his seat at the back and dropped into his chair beside Thad. Thad smirked over at him.

"Long weekend huh?"

Sebastian couldn't bite back his shit-eating grin.

"Not long enough."

Thad chuckled and glanced up at their teacher before continuing their conversation.

"So are we still going with 'gay'? Or have you finally redefined as Bi-sexual?" Thad asked curiously with a side of snark.

Sebastian eyed him for a moment while he thought over his self-revelations of the weekend.

"Who knows?" He asked, playing coy. "Blaine's gayer than me and he wanted her once. I don't think sexual preference matters much when it comes to a girl like Rachel." His gaze darkened briefly. "Not that you'll ever know. Think about it and I'll ruin your life."

Thad threw back his head and laughed, earning a disapproving cluck from Mr. Jackson. Thad muttered an insincere apology to the class before turning back to Sebastian.

"She's hot. Not really my type though."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose and he stared at his friend.

"But you said-"

"I talked a lot of shit so that you'd get out of your head and into the game." Thad told him with a shrug.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he was grateful or pissed off. His mind wandered back towards his weekend. A montage of several sweaty and naked scenes crossed his mind before he settled on grateful. Really fucking grateful.

"I might just owe you." Sebastian admitted begrudgingly.

Thad chuckled again.

"I think you owe me _huge._"

Sebastian just nodded because he'd just had possibly the best weekend of his life. He and Rachel planned on doing the same thing the next weekend as well. He wasn't sure what you gave for something like this. His soul perhaps? His first born?

His first born.

Weird.

He hadn't ever considered having children before. They hadn't fit in with the lifestyle he'd wanted. Gay or straight, he had never considered monogamy as a liable option before. He wasn't just considering it now though. He only wanted Rachel and he sure as hell didn't plan on sharing her.

Did kids fit in with that?

He couldn't picture her not having children at some point. She was far too talented and driven to settle down with a family in the near future, he knew that. But that didn't mean that once her dreams had been achieved that she wouldn't want a family. She'd be a killer mom. Her kids would get the most kick-ass and perfect lullabies.

But did he want kids?

Sebastian chewed on the end of his pen as he considered the whole thing.

He wanted everything with her. He wanted the sex and the fighting and the boring days. He wanted to be there when she succeeded and even more when she failed.

He could see himself standing there in black with her in a white dress. He could see himself spending days in bed pushing her body to blinding pleasure and letting her return the favour.

He pictured himself in a delivery room with a dishevelled Rachel and the picture didn't repulse him. He imagined the two of them changing diapers and losing sleep as little cries filled their home, spending weekends in parks and zoos with beautiful, talented little brown haired, green eyed children.

Well fuck him.

He wanted kids.

Was there anything about his life that she wasn't going to change?

"Hey, Asshole. Bell rang and you were too busy grinning like an idiot to notice." Thad's amused voice cut into his musings.

Sebastian looked up at his friend and frowned at the laughter in his eyes. He flipped him the bird before gathering his things and following him out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>He was walking out of Warbler's practiced when he received a text from Blaine. The message told him to go to his room before watching the attached video. His curiosity was certainly piqued as he all but ran back to his dorm. He threw his things on the floor and locked his door, lying on his bed. He opened the video file and immediately understood why Blaine had told him to watch the video privately.<p>

"**Never knew how much I love you, never knew how much I care  
>When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear"<strong>

His hand snaked into his boxers before she'd finished the first line. His eyes closed as her voice filled the room. He didn't need to watch to know just how fucking hot her performance was.

"**Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
>Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.<br>Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same  
>When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame"<br>Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth  
>Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth."<strong>

He knew where her mind was as she sang. They had been fooling around on her couch while his IPod played in the background. This song had come on just as things had heated up between the two of them. He'd had her on her hands and knees on the floor before the song had hit the first chorus. She had reached over and turned up the music as he'd entered her and they fucked to the song on repeat for half an hour. He hadn't come until she'd orgasmed four times and had collapsed underneath him. As he pumped into her for the last time his fingers had found her center and she screamed out her last release as he exploded inside of her. The two of them had passed out on the floor, covered in carpet burns and physically spent as Michael Buble crooned the words at them.

**Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
>Boys were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade<strong>  
><strong>They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn<strong>

His fist pumped erratically as her voice filled his room. The knowledge that she had sung this song in a room full of people aroused him beyond belief. She'd affectively announced their relationship, both emotional and sexual, to a room full of people who might hate her for it.

**Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn.  
>What a lovely way to burn.<br>What a lovely way to burn.**

He opened his eyes and saw the lust clouding her features and knew he was a goner. He came forcefully as she hit the last note.

He lay there for a moment before cleaning himself up. He laid back on his bed and shot off a quick 'Thank you' text to Blaine before calling his girl.

His dick was hard again and he was up for some phone sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought. Thanks!<strong>


	27. Slushees and Ex-boyfriends

**Here's the next chapter...because for some reason you've all stuck by me despite my super lame lack of updates. Happy Holidays everyone!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you always have a sex satisfied smirk on your face in the morning?" Santana asked incredulously.<p>

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and grinned as she grabbed her books for first period. Santana shifted against the locker next her and studied her.

"You haven't even seen him since Monday." Santana complained, seemingly worried that Rachel was making a play for her role as vixen in their friendship.

"I've recently discovered phone sex." Rachel announced, giggling when a passing football player choked on his slushee upon hearing her words. "Also, Face-time really is an ingenious phone application."

Santana snorted and draped an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Whatever, Whore. It's a good look for you." Santana told her affectionately, kissing her temple and walking away.

Rachel laughed and headed to her first period. She and Kurt still hadn't spoken a word to each other and classes were tense to say the least. She thought that he seemed angrier about the fact that she was ignoring him and not upset about the end of their friendship than he had been about her relationship with Sebastian.

Her phone vibrated about twenty minutes into class. She glanced up to make sure that the teacher wasn't paying attention and snuck a glance at her screen. A grin lit up her face as she read the sweet words that Sebastian had composed for her this morning. She began texting back and forth with him, ignoring the heated glare of the boy child beside her.

The bell rang just as she received his last text message. She was stunned as he requested to spend their date that night with her friends. Her disappointment about not being alone was quickly replaced by excitement and giddiness. He wanted to meet her friends.

Rachel left the classroom, floating on air as she headed towards her locker. She was brought down to Earth quite unpleasantly as she was blinded by the first slushee tossed her way in a long time. There was shocked silence as the blue ice dripped down her face. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that more than one drink had been thrown.

"What the _fuck_?!" Puck's snarl was thunderous.

Rachel opened her eyes in time to see Puck shove Finn up against a locker with his hand around his throat. Kurt was staring at Santana in wide-eyed terror as she advanced on him in a cold fury. She punched him in the mouth and kneed him in the crotch and he dropped to the ground with a pitiful whimper.

"You can't hit me." Finn taunted Puck, looking more afraid than his tone. "You're eighteen now. It won't be juvie this time if you break your probation."

Rachel stepped forward and placed a hand on Noah's arm. His furious glance landed on her and he nodded, releasing Finn. Rachel turned to face Finn just in time to see Blaine's fist connect with his jaw.

"Luckily for all of us I'm not eighteen and I don't have a record, Asshole." Blaine chirped as Finn clutched his quickly bruising jaw.

Puck grinned widely and Rachel let out a snort of laughter.

"You can't just hit your boyfriend's brother Blaine Anderson!" Kurt screeched from the floor.

Rachel watched as Blaine's shoulders tensed and his facial expression turned glacial.

"I don't feel even remotely bad about hitting my _ex _boyfriend's brother."

Someone in the watching crowd laughed and soon the rest had joined him.

"I told you losers not to mess with Rachel. How many times do we need to show you what happens when you do?" Santana snapped at the prone brothers on the floor by her feet.

"Just wait 'til Sebastian gets his hands on you." Blaine added coldly. "You thought he was aggressive last year. You have no idea how he feels about Rachel."

Rachel spared one last glance at her assailants and walked away.

"You're not going to say anything?" Finn yelled, causing Rachel to pause.

"Just let them do your fighting for you?" Kurt added snidely and Rachel spun on the spot.

"I don't think that either one of you are worth the effort." She replied coolly.

The three of them glared at each other for a few moments before Rachel noticed Jacob Ben Israel's phone pointed in her direction. He noticed her attention and ran away from her. She shook her head and walked towards the bathroom where Quinn was waiting with some spare clothes.

* * *

><p>She was sitting in third period when the telltale buzz of several phones vibrating echoed through the classroom. Her teacher looked up and gave the stinkeye to anyone brave enough to make eye contact. Rachel glanced at the phone in her hand, knowing already that it would be an update on Jacob's blog about the little scene in the hallway.<p>

**Good Afternoon McKinley!**

**As many of you witnessed this morning, the drama in the Glee club has reached an all time high. Not only is Rachel Berry on the outs with some of her fellow gleeks, but she was brutally attacked by her own in the hallway.**

**Many of you might say "What else is new? She's been getting slushied for years."**

**But that isn't quite the truth is it?**

**Rachel hasn't received a slushee facial in over a year. In fact, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez have threatened the jocks and cheerleaders against it. **

**There is the not so small detail of **_**who**_** exactly delivered the slushee sentence as well. The embarrassing and cold bullying tactic was made that much crueler by the utter betrayal of Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel.**

**I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see how the laughable excuse for a teacher handles this dissension in the ranks.**

**Does he favour Wonder-boy Finn or does he do what is just and good and punish the criminals who would hurt my princess Rachel?**

**For those of you who missed it, I've posted the video below.**

**I'm sure that you'll all be eagerly awaiting the next development.**

**I'll talk to you all soon.**

Rachel groaned quietly and tucked her phone back into her pocket. She was grateful when the bell rang and practically sprinted out the door. She was a few feet away from her locker when her phone rang. She accepted the call and walked by her locker and out the front doors.

"Hey Baby." Sebastian's voice was affectionate and Rachel smiled.

"Hey."

The two of them talked for a few moments about nothing of importance.

"So whose ass do I kick first?" He asked quietly after she'd finally laughed at one of his jokes.

She sighed and took a seat on the hood of her car.

"So I take it you decided to subscribe to Jacob's blog?" Rachel asked tiredly.

"I figured it was a good idea to keep an eye on the little freak who is _stalking _my girl." He said lightly.

Rachel shook her head and stared down at her shoes.

"Is that the only reason?"

There was silence for a moment and Rachel closed her eyes.

"Blaine told me that you were still getting a lot of shit at school. I knew you wouldn't tell me about it, so I decided to keep an eye on you the only way I can." He admitted quietly in a tone that made it clear he was expecting anger.

Rachel was quiet for a few moments as she thought over his words. She was irritated that he hadn't just asked her more about everything. She knew though, that she wouldn't have been honest with him. Their relationship was fresh and she wanted to enjoy everything and not worry him about circumstances he could do nothing about.

"Thank you."

She heard his sigh of relief.

"I'd do anything for you Rach. I'll see you tonight? Bring your friends."

Rachel smiled shyly and nodded before remembering that he couldn't see her.

"See you tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think. Thanks!<strong>


	28. Among Friends

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Stop biting your lip."<p>

Rachel rolled her eyes and stopped worrying her bottom lip. Santana chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"He asked for this Rach. What are you so worried about?"

Rachel pondered the question for a few moments and found that she didn't have an answer.

"I really want everyone to get along San." Rachel told her finally.

"Berry, everyone in this equation loves you. You're a tiny, talented, little pain in the ass that none of us can get enough of. Hell, look at the two of us. You're my best fucking friend and _no one, _literally _no one _saw that coming Chicka." Santana smacked a kiss to her hair and Rachel smiled. "You fucking glow. You're happy, so we're happy. So stop worrying about it."

"Here comes Ken and Barbie." Santana snarked fondly as Sam's truck parked in front of where they stood on the sidewalk. "I wonder if that piece of shit truck comes in pink."

"Sannnnn." Rachel chided after stifling a chuckle.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Sam asked as he and Quinn joined them in front of the diner.

"Accessories." Rachel deadpanned and Santana howled in amusement.

Sam glanced between the two of them in confusion as Quinn scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue.

Rachel's attention was diverted as the trademark hum of Sebastian's mustang filled the air. She heard Sam whistle through his teeth as the car pulled into the parking lot and to a stop beside Sam's truck.

"He drives a mustang _and_ delivers orgasms by the dozen?" Santana growled in mock irritation.

"He's perfect." Quinn sighed dreamily as Sebastian got out of his car and walked towards them.

Rachel half-expected a noise of displeasure from Sam but her friend was also staring greenly at the mustang. She stifled a giggle before turning back towards her _boyfriend_, God she loved the sound of that. She sighed happily as her eyes raked over him. He was out of Dalton uniform and dressed casually in a dress shirt and dark jeans. Her eyes found his face as he stepped onto the sidewalk in front of her and she grinned when she saw his easy smile.

"Hey." She breathed out before launching herself into his arms.

He caught her with a laugh that was quickly cut off by her lips. He groaned into her mouth as her fingers wound themselves through his hair and she pressed herself more firmly against him. His lips danced against hers for a few moments before an amused laugh sounded from behind them. Rachel stepped back and licked her lips as she took in her surroundings. Sam was blushing faintly and Quinn was trying to hide a giggle behind her hand. Santana just looked proud. She spun around in search of the person who had laughed and smiled brightly when she saw Blaine and Puck wearing matching smirks. She felt a blush rising in her cheeks but couldn't find it in herself to care.

Sam was the first to speak as his eyes landed once more on Seb's baby.

"That's a beautiful car. What year?" Sam asked distractedly and Sebastian chuckled.

"She's a '67." Puck answered as he studied Sebastian appraisingly.

"What makes you think she's a she?" Sebastian asked amusedly.

Puck blinked and chuckled deeply before reaching forward and shaking Sebastian's hand. Their hands were still firmly grasped when Puck answered,

"Because anyone gay, straight or alien who can play a body as highly strung as Berry's the way I've heard _you _can, respects that a car this perfect is in fact a _she._"

"Noah!" Rachel gasped in horror as her friends all howled in amusement.

Sebastian and Puck nodded at each other and stepped away from each other as friends.

"Well I've heard enough about your sexual skills to know that you must be including yourself in that category. What did you name yours?" Sebastian countered with a pleased smile.

Puck gazed fondly at his own vehicle. He'd traded in his truck for a beaten up '69 Impala the year before and had used every penny he had to fix her up. He'd just splurged on a beautiful coat of black paint and the car boasted a silky shine in the dying sunlight.

"Mary." Puck told him and Sebastian laughed.

"Winchester?"

Puck's eyes widened and a grin covered his face as he offered his fist. Sebastian bumped it and Rachel swallowed the round of happy tears that were threatening to overtake her.

"Well now that we've added one more bro to all of the bromances can we fucking eat?" Santana growled.

Rachel laughed and nodded. Sebastian kissed her hair and tangled his fingers through her own as they followed the others in the diner.

Santana found a corner booth just large enough for their group and a sweet older waitress hurried over with menus. The group placed their drink orders and the woman hurried away.

Sebastian's eyes moved around the table as if taking stock of his surroundings. Rachel watched as his eyes paused a moment longer on Sam and Quinn before moving over Santana, Puck and then Blaine who was seated beside him.

"You're a really great lacrosse player." Quinn told him nervously.

"Thanks. Do you watch a lot of lacrosse?"

"Not if I can help it." Quinn told him with a laugh. "Our team is garbage, a fact that your team exploited. Coach only allows us to cheer for winning teams...or the football team."

"Hey! We improved." Sam told her with a slight pout.

"You know someone with your lips probably shouldn't pout." Sebastian told him with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Right? Fucking eh! His lips are so big that he can whisper in his _own _ear." Santana told him before going for a high five. "I wrote a song about it actually."

"I'd love to hear it sometime." Sebastian answered.

Rachel noticed that his gaze landed on Sam briefly to make sure the blond wasn't upset with his teasing. He needn't have bothered as Sam was smiling at Quinn.

The waitress returned and took their meal orders and the group settled into comfortable conversation. Santana teased Sam about his lips, Rachel and Quinn planned a song for the following day and Blaine and Puck drew Sebastian into a discussion over the last two seasons of Supernatural. Rachel beamed as a wave of happiness swept over her. The slushies and the bad from the day washed away as she watched Sebastian become a part of her group.

"Hey! Sam Winchester is not just an idiot because his name is Sam!" Sam huffed, ignoring Santana's jokes and reacting to one of Blaine's. "Sam Winchester is the youngest child and is seriously freaking dark. He doesn't suck because his name is Sam. He sucks because he was born to be evil. Dude."

"Dean's the fucking man." Puck replied as Sebastian said "Dean's the better brother."

The two of them looked at each other and grinned. Santana shot Rachel an evil look.

"Alright you two, try not to hump each other. I mean Rachel is literally right here." Santana cackled. "But when you go at it, can I watch? 'Cause I like the ladies but the two of you are seriously prime specimens of the human form."

"I'm not really his type." Puck replied easily, winking at Rachel. "He seems to have a thing for pint-sized divas. Right Blaine?"

Blaine laughed and punched Puck on the shoulder.

"I don't know Noah. You should have heard the way he first described you." Rachel told him as Sebastian's arm hugged her more tightly into his side. "What was it that you called him Seb? A beautiful Adonis? Yeah I think that was it."

"Dude!" Puck exclaimed. "Your boyfriend has great fucking taste. Thanks man."

Sebastian laughed and shook his head in amazement.

"None of you are uncomfortable with this?" He asked seriously a few moments later. "Rachel dating the asshole from Dalton? The fact that I almost fucking blinded Blaine? Or the fact that up until a few weeks ago I was 100 % sure I was gay?"

Rachel watched silently as her friends glanced at each other and shrugged.

"You really _are _an asshole sometimes." Blaine replied. "But if you stick around for a few minutes you'll realise that the rest of us are too."

"Seriously Dude. I knocked up my best friend's girl. I tried to steal and ATM. I threw slushies at people and tossed them in dumpsters. I fucking suck."

"I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend. Lied about the paternity of the baby and then cheated on my next boyfriend as well. I also spent the first few years of high school torturing Rachel because I was jealous of her." Quinn told him quietly.

"I pretty much get off on being a bitch." Santana added matter-of-factly.

"I sent a girl to an abandoned crack house?" Rachel added quietly and the group laughed as Sebastian stared at her.

"Damn that's hot." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I, um stripped for cash last year!" Sam announced proudly, gaining a dirty look from an older couple sitting a few tables down.

"Now that I'd like to see." Sebastian threw back with a lecherous wink.

"That doesn't make you an asshole. You did it to support your family. Hell I don't even know why Evans and Anderson hang out with all of us. Both of them are too damn nice for this crowd. But you fit right in Smythe. Welcome to the group!" Puck finished loudly raising his soda in the air and the group smiled at his antics.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and thanks?<strong>


	29. Distract Me

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian followed the group out of the diner. As Rachel hugged Santana goodbye, he pulled Blaine aside. Blaine glanced over his shoulder at his friends before giving him his full attention.<p>

"You've already apologized Sebastian. I told you, keep her happy and we're cool."

Sebastian shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I saw the video from today. Thank you." Sebastian told him quietly.

"Don't mention it." Blaine replied before turning away from him.

Sebastian's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Seriously. I know how you feel, felt maybe, about Kurt. I'm sorry that things ended the way they did. But thank you. For doing what you did for Rachel."

Blaine eyed him for a moment before shrugging.

"She's special. Kurt was being a bully and I'm not into that." A smile flashed across his features. "And I've really wanted to hit Finn for awhile now. Pretty much since the moment I met him. Before probably just based on what I'd been told."

"Hit who?"

Sebastian and Blaine turned to face Puck. They could hear the girls teasing Sam about something and Sebastian caught Rachel's eye and held up a finger. She nodded and turned away from him.

"Finn."

"Yeah, I would have loved to hit that little prick." Puck mumbled. "Stupid juvie fucking up my life."

Blaine and Sebastian chuckled.

"What's the deal with the little creep?" Sebastian asked them.

"Jewfro? He's a creepy, little asshole who's been stalking Berry since grade school. I push him around a bit, but my probation sort of limits what I can do about it all. Figgins won't do a damn thing. 'Freedom of the press.' And that that shit. Idiot." Puck's tone was filled with disgust.

"Don't do anything that will screw up your probation." Sebastian replied quietly. "You mean a lot to her and she wouldn't forgive herself." Sebastian stood straighter under the gaze of Blaine and Puck. "I'm her boyfriend. I'll take care of him. Finn and Kurt too."

Puck nodded, respect clear on his features.

"We've got fight club tomorrow night if you're interested. It's just out of town between Lima and Dalton."

Sebastian recognized the approval in the invitation. Puck had decided on him and he was in.

"Sounds good. Thanks."

Puck bumped his fist and headed towards his car.

"I'll text you the address." Blaine told him before following Puck.

Sebastian wandered over to the others in time to hear Quinn teasing Sam about the shirt he was wearing. He saw the look of irritation on Sam's features and took pity.

"Don't worry about it Sam. She's deflecting from the fact that she wants to see you naked." Sebastian informed the blond who grinned as Quinn blushed and looked away.

"Damn, I knew I liked you." Santana barked before dragging the two blondes away and into the parking lot. "You'll give her a ride right Sebastian? Her parents aren't home, so maybe you can give her a ride or two when you get there too."

"Goodnight Santana!" Rachel huffed.

Sebastian grinned and waved to her friends as they left. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. His lips brushed against her hair.

"Your parents aren't home?" He whispered and she shivered in his grasp.

"They're both working late tonight so they can leave early on Friday." Rachel turned out of his arms and walked towards the car. "We have about three hours."

* * *

><p>"Oh God!"<p>

Sebastian grinned against the flesh of her belly as he slowly kissed her way down her body. His tongue circled in her navel and she arched up to meet him. His fingers trailed lightly over her skin and she gasped as he pinched her nipple.

"God, Seb." She panted as he continued his slow torture.

They'd actually made it to her bedroom this time and he'd taken off her clothes before laying her out on the bed in front of him.

"So fucking beautiful." He mumbled as his teeth grazed over her inner thigh.

"You're making me crazy!" She yelled as he flicked her nipple.

He left little bites all the way down her leg before kissing his way back up the other.

"Yes!" She screamed as his tongue finally swirled around her bud. Her fingers tangled in his hair to the point of pain as he pushed a finger inside of her.

His pace was slow as he added a finger and she writhed underneath him, bucking her hips. Desperate for release her hands cupped her breasts and began to tug on her pebbled nipples. Her cries became louder and more laboured as she neared her orgasm.

"Please!" She yelled.

His fingers curled inside of her and his teeth lightly grazed her clit and she exploded underneath him. Her screams echoed through the room and he crawled up her body before she could come down. His thumb moved against her clit even as he plunged into her quaking, wet heat. He ground his teeth together as she came again, clamping him tightly as he moved inside of her roughly. His fingers gripped her hips and she scratched at his back.

"Harder." She screamed as she neared the brink once more.

He closed his eyes and moved his hips impossibly faster as he felt himself losing control as well. His lips captured hers as his thumb rubbed on her clit. She shrieked as she shattered beneath him and he followed her over the edge, coming forcefully as his hips jerked to a stop. He collapsed on top of her and rolled over. She nestled herself into the crook of his arm as the two of them tried to catch their breath.

"Fucking hellcat." He murmured. "You'll be the death of me."

"What a way to go though eh?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"I can't think of a better way. Just give me a minute and I'll resume rocking your world."

Rachel smiled against his chest before tangling her leg though his.

"We could just lay here."

He nodded and dropped a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"Thanks for tonight."

"Babe, we both know that I should be thanking you. Never, ever has anyone had sex as good as this." Sebastian teased, brushing the damp hair away from her face.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." He told her as he pulled her tighter. "I had fun. Your friends are as awesome as they are good looking."

"Can we not talk about how hot you find my friends when we're naked?" Rachel joked.

"Distract me then." Sebastian challenged playfully.

As she rolled on top of him and palmed his favourite body part he had to admit that he was sufficiently distracted.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short but I've gotten the next two chapters written so hopefully you'll forgive me. Review please and thanks?!<strong>


	30. First Rule of Fight Club

**Enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian wiped sweat off his brow and pushed onwards.<p>

"Tell me more about Jacob." Sebastian panted as he ducked Puck's left hook.

"He's in the AV club and writes for the McKinley high newspaper and has his own creepy little blog." Puck informed him as he countered Sebastian's uppercut.

"Come on Seb! He's taking it easy on you! Hit him like you mean it!" Sam goaded from where he was watching the fight with Blaine and Mike.

Sebastian laughed and faked a right jab before catching Puck lightly on the chin with his left.

"Booooooring." Sam muttered.

The two continued to trade punches for another five minutes before bumping fists and watching Sam and Blaine fight for a bit.

"Here." Puck warned him before tossing a bottle of water in his direction.

Sebastian nodded his thanks and drained the bottle. He sat down next to Puck and watched the scrap as he caught his breath. Fight club was certainly a different form of exercise from his usual lacrosse training and Warblers dancing.

"These two are always entertaining. Sammy's got the height advantage but damn, Blaine is quick. He's a shifty little son of a bitch." Puck commented.

Sebastian nodded in agreement as he watched Blaine duck a right hook before landing a hard left on Sam's ribs. Sam barely winced before catching Blaine under the jaw.

"Shit, you guys usually hand each other this much pain?" Sebastian wondered.

"Don't worry, next time you'll get a proper beatdown." Puck assured him. "Just didn't want to send you home to Rachel on V-day covered in bruises." Puck grinned. "And we all know there isn't an inch of you she won't see this weekend."

"Thanks." Sebastian replied wryly.

Blaine caught Sam with a hard punch on the jaw.

"And Quinn doesn't mind Sam coming home looking like Blaine handed his ass back to him?"

"Hey!" Sam yelled in protest, dodging a kick from Blaine.

Puck laughed and just shook his head.

"They're not together." Mike explained quietly.

Mike didn't seem to say a lot he realised. Apart from a shy greeting when they'd arrived at the warehouse he hadn't said a word. Sebastian studied him for a moment and he had the impression that Mike was silent but very perceptive, probably paying attention to details that no one else did.

"Yet." Blaine countered with a grin.

"Shut up." Sam responded, landing a kick of his own at Blaine's calves.

"Alright ladies, enough." Puck commanded before tagging in against Blaine.

Sam took Puck's seat and Sebastian passed him what remained of his own water bottle.

"Thanks man."

Sebastian leaned forward and watched as Puck and Blaine went at each other with zero mercy. The two of them were a flurry of fists and kicks. The spirited spar ended only when Mike stepped in. The two men grinned at each other. Blaine had a bloody nose and a bruise forming under his jaw. Puck had a split eyebrow and a fat lip.

"Where's the kit?" Blaine asked.

"Kit?" Sebastian asked as Mike handed a red case to Puck.

"Yeah. Berry told me that if we were gonna "fight in abandoned buildings like savages" we should at least clean ourselves up after. She sneaks into my locker every few weeks and restocks it with shit." Puck told him as Mike fixed both him and Blaine up.

Sebastian smirked because yeah his girl fucking rocks.

"So what are you going to do about Jacob?" Sam asked Sebastian as they packed up.

"I wouldn't mind going ten rounds with him." Sebastian muttered before answering Sam. "He's a sick, little dweeb who gets off by posting shit about other people. So I'm going to take that away from him."

"Thad?" Blaine wondered.

Sebastian nodded.

"We'll see how he likes having his own blog dedicated solely to his humiliation." He told Sam.

* * *

><p>Sebastian knocked on the door in front of him and stepped back. He heard talking on the other side of the door before a shirtless Thad opened the door. Sebastian chuckled when he saw the blonde sitting on Thad's bed hastily trying to cover up.<p>

"Yes?" Thad asked smugly.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder. She was no Rachel.

"I need a favour."

Thad's eyebrows raised in surprise before he followed Seb into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"I'm intrigued." Thad told him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and glanced down the hallway.

"There's this guy-"

"Guy? I thought we'd covered this? Come on Seb, tell me you haven't fucked things up with-" Thad exclaimed.

"Shut up. I'm with Rachel. There's this creepy little _shithead _who more or less stalks her and writes all about her on a blog."

"And you want me to close down the blog?" Thad wondered before noticing Sebastian's grin. "Or something far more sinister? Hell yes! I was starting to wonder if you'd gone soft."

"So you can do it?"

"Can I do it? Please, how insulting." Thad answered with a grin. "Send me the link for the website and it's done."

* * *

><p>"How was fight club?" Rachel asked when he called her that night.<p>

"First rule of fight club, Baby." Seb quipped and Rachel snorted with laughter.

"You realise that I'm very aware of the boys' extracurricular activities right?" Rachel replied.

Sebastian hummed in acknowledgment before changing the subject.

"How was school today?"

Rachel paused for a moment and he wondered if he'd missed an update from Jacob's creepy blog. Puck and Blaine hadn't mentioned anything either.

"It was fine. Glee was cancelled because Mr. Schuester wasn't feeling well." She paused again. "I believe that he's moving the meeting until Monday."

"What are you worried about exactly Rach?"

"The thing is, that Schue loves Finn and by proxy, Kurt. It wouldn't be the first time that he picked on me because of Finn. I suppose that I'm just worried about having to deal with that." She admitted quietly. "In the past it's been...ugly to put it mildly."

Sebastian was silent for a few moments as he gritted his teeth. When his temper was fully under control he spoke again.

"I know that things have been shit for you, Baby. But that was then, when your friends weren't really your friends; before you had Santana, and Sam and Blaine and Quinn. Puck's always been there from what I can tell but he's a hell of a lot more vocal in defending you. Do you really think that they'll stand for anyone, including a teacher picking on you?"

"No, not really." She answered quietly.

"You also didn't have me before Rach. You should know that I don't play so nice with people I don't like. And anyone who gives you shit is at the top of that list." He vowed and he waited until he heard a watery chuckle on the other end of the line. "I'll pick you up from school tomorrow Babe. Have a good day."

"Thanks Seb."

"Goodnight Beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Up next the Vday chapter. What did you all think? Thanks for reading.<strong>


	31. Valentine's Day

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in second period when the roses arrived. Her head was down as she doodled in her notebook.<p>

"Excuse me; I'm in the middle of a lesson!" Her teacher exclaimed and Rachel looked up.

A freshman was standing awkwardly in the doorway with a large bouquet of red roses. His glance twitched in her direction and suddenly the whole class was staring at her. The kid edged around the teacher and stumbled up the aisle towards her. Rachel's eyes widened and she leaned away from him.

"These are for you!" He squeaked, shoving them into her hands and running out of the class before the teacher gave him detention.

Rachel felt a grin covering her face even before she reached for the note.

_To the beautiful Miss Berry,_

_You've settled for so little for so long._

_I plan on spoiling you today_

_And every other day that you're mine._

_Love,_

_Seb._

"I understand that it is Valentine's Day children, can we please try to learn something useful today as well?"

Rachel nodded along with the rest of the class but the teacher never regained her attention.

* * *

><p>She was sitting in third period when the chocolates arrived. This time carried by a giggling Cheerio who simply walked into the class and threw them on her desk. The girl leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel laughed at her antics and wondered what Sebastian had paid her.<p>

"Thanks." Rachel beamed and the Cheerio walked out.

She knew without looking that the chocolates were vegan. Gone were the days where she had to worry about her boyfriend feeding her meat and forgetting about her nutritional choices. A glance at the box however did tell her that he'd spent a small fortune and that the chocolate was very high quality.

The kiss on the cheek had been very Sebastian as well.

* * *

><p>Noah convinced her to sit out in the courtyard with her friends for lunch instead of hanging out in the choir room. The cool breeze complimented the warm sun and she was really enjoying herself. The friends were gossiping about who had received what gifts during the day.<p>

"No one got anything as nice as those roses and chocolates Rach." Santana informed her proudly, taking a bite of her apple.

"I've had such a great day San and-"

"Excuse me; I have a delivery for Q-Quinn Fabray!"

Rachel turned to see one of the boys from the AV club standing in front of their table. The AV club had dressed up as cupids and had been delivering gifts all day for fundraising. She couldn't say that it was a great look for any of them but the idea was sweet enough.

Quinn stared at the boy for a moment before reaching forward and accepting the small bouquet of tulips. There was no card but as she looked over at Sam it was clear who had sent the flowers. She smiled and he blushed, looking away.

"It's not much." He explained quietly. "But roses are really expensive and you know that I don't –"

His words were cut off when Quinn threw herself onto his lap and kissed him enthusiastically.

"About. Damn. Time." Puck and Blaine muttered.

Rachel shared a grin with Santana as they watched Quinn and Sam grinning at each other. Quinn kissed him once more lightly before making herself comfortable on his lap.

"Are you going out with Brittany later?" Rachel asked her friend.

"Yeah, she had an appointment for Lord Tubbington at the vet today but we're meeting at 'stix later. I'm gonna gets my eats on if you..." Santana trailed off with a wide grin as she caught sight of something over Rachel's shoulder.

**Aren't you something to admire?**

Rachel spun in her seat as a _very _familiar voice rang out across the courtyard.

**'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

Sebastian was standing on the top step surrounded by the Warblers. Rachel found her breath stuttering as he smiled down at her fiercely.

**And I can't help but notice  
>You reflect in this heart of mine<br>If you ever feel alone and  
>The glare makes me hard to find<br>Just know that I'm always  
>Parallel on the other side<strong>

The Warblers slowly danced their way down the steps as Sebastian crooned. The courtyard had gone silent but it seemed that everyone was enjoying the performance. It always amazed her how much the McKinley students hated New Directions but enjoyed Warbler's performances.

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**  
><strong>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go<strong>

**Just put your hand on the glass  
>I'll be tryin' to pull you through<br>You just gotta be strong**

Sebastian's friend Thad danced to a stop in front of her. His grin was wide as he pulled a rose from behind his back with a wink. He bent at the knees and kissed her on the cheek. She was giggling as he reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet.

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
><strong>I'm lookin' right at the other half of me<strong>

Thad spun her under his arm and let her go as another Warbler took his place. She accepted another rose and kiss on the cheek with a blush coloring her face. She glanced over at Sebastian and he winked at her and continued to sing.

**The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>Is a space and now your home<br>Show me how to fight for now**

Rachel was pulled from boy to boy and her arms were quite full of flowers.

**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
>Comin' back here to you once I figured it out<br>You were right here all along**

Rachel accepted her rose and kiss from the last Warbler and stood grinning from ear to ear as she enjoyed the performance.

**It's like you're my mirror**  
><strong>My mirror staring back at me<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't get any bigger<strong>  
><strong>With anyone else beside of me<strong>

Sebastian moved closer with the widest grin she'd ever seen grace his handsome face.

**And now it's clear as this promise  
>That we're making two reflections into one<strong>

He circled her slowly, never breaking eye contact.

**'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me<strong>

He dropped a kiss to her forehead before moving away cheekily.

**Aren't you somethin' an original  
>'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample<strong>

Rachel's attention was pulled away from Sebastian as Blaine stood and joined the Warblers as they danced up and down the steps. He and Sebastian traded grins as they sang the verse together.

**And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
>I see truth somewhere in your eyes<br>I can't ever change without you**

She jumped as Noah appeared at her side singing along. He pulled the roses from her arms and handed them to Sam.

**You reflect me, I love that about you  
>And if I could, I would look at us all the time<strong>

Noah twirled her around the courtyard with surprising ease and she realized how wet her eyes were as the scene around her began to blur.

"This is all so much." She whispered to him as the Warblers picked up volume.

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**  
><strong>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go<strong>

Noah smiled at her and mouthed "You're worth it."

She had no time to respond as he twirled her out of his arms and into Blaine's.

**Just put your hand on the glass  
>I'll be tryin' to pull you through<br>You just gotta be strong**

Blaine pulled her up onto the steps and she followed him through the complicated choreography that the Warblers had been doing. She laughed when she looked out and saw her friends dancing along below the steps.

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
><strong>I'm lookin' right at the other half of me<strong>

Sebastian was suddenly beside her, dancing in time with her and the group.

**The vacancy that sat in my heart  
>Is a space and now your home<strong>

He held her gaze and her heart had never felt lighter.

**Show me how to fight for now  
>And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy<br>Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
>You were right here all along<strong>

Sebastian broke from the line and pulled Rachel into his arms. He sang the words so clearly and with so much emotion.

**It's like you're my mirror**  
><strong>My mirror staring back at me<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't get any bigger<strong>  
><strong>With anyone else beside of me<strong>

Tears streamed down Rachel's face as the gravity of it all hit her. She'd been serenaded before but never like this. Never had anyone so publicly adored her. Finn had always been ashamed of their relationship. Sebastian and her friends had done everything under the sun to make her feel special.

**And now it's clear as this promise  
>That we're making two reflections into one<br>'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me<strong>

The last words left his lips and Rachel choked back a sob. Sebastian gazed down at her fondly and without warning crushed his lips against hers. Her fingers wound through his hair desperately as she tried to pull him closer. The cheering throughout the courtyard was deafening but none of it mattered. It was only herself and this incredible, contradictory, surprising man in front of her. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Happy Valentine's day." He murmured.

Rachel smiled wetly. "The very best one I've ever had."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	32. Gratitude

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian growled as Rachel's lips wrapped around his length. Needless to say, neither one of them had made it back to classes after lunch.<p>

Rachel's eyes were wide and heated as her tongue danced along the underside of his cock. His head fell back against the pillow as her hands massaged his sac. Her movements were frenzied and he panted obscenities as his body tensed. His fingers wound their way through her curls as his tip hit the back of her throat.

"F-fuck." He stuttered.

Rachel moaned appreciatively and his body shook. She bobbed her head quickly and did the most sinful things with her hands. Sebastian felt the familiar tightening in his balls and tried to pull away.

"Babe, I'm gonna-"

Rachel smacked his hand away and hummed. Sebastian's eyes shut and his mouth fell open as he came forcefully. He felt spent as she climbed back up his body. She laid her head against his shoulder and threw a leg over his torso. He took a few deep breaths before letting his hands wander. Her breath hitched as his fingers moved slowly across her collarbones and over her naked chest. His thumb circled her nipple slowly. He opened his eyes as a low whine escaped from her throat. He smiled down at her as his other hand moved slowly down between the valley of her breasts and over her belly button. He rolled out from beneath her and touched her lightly.

"Oh!" She sighed as his fingers moved over her nipple in time with his twirling thumb.

Sebastian lowered his lips to her throat and kissed her there softly as his other hand reached the apex of her thighs. Her legs fell open and he cupped her mound. He rubbed his palm against her and she shuddered.

"I need more." She groaned with closed eyes.

He slipped a digit inside her heated core and her hips bucked against his hand. His movements were slow and practiced as he played her body like an instrument. He added a finger and her hips undulated in time with his movements. He began pinching at her nipple and her body tensed on the edge of pleasure. He leaned down and closed his lips around her neglected nipple in a kiss. Her body shattered beneath him as tiny whimpers escaped her mouth.

"Sebastian! Oh Sebastian!"

He kissed his way down her body slowly as she shook through the waves of pleasure. He settled her legs over his shoulders and placed a tender kiss on her twitching pussy. She yelped at the sensation before burying her fingers in his hair and pulling him painfully closer. His tongue probed her center as his nose grazed her clit. She was panting and growling out orders as he pushed her closer once more. Her cries grew louder into shrieks as his tongue touched her hidden spot.

"You're so, Oh Sebastian!" She breathed out as his lips let up.

He moved back up her body as she came down and caught her breath.

"Today has been so perfect Seb." She told him with wide brown eyes.

"It's not over yet." He told her as he slid home with a groan.

* * *

><p>They lay entwined together in a tangled mess of slick limbs. His lips brushed against her hair in feather light kisses.<p>

"You're fucking perfect." He murmured against her hair.

The afternoon sun had given way to evening dusk. They'd spent hours vacillating between fucking and making love until neither had the energy to move. Rachel had half-heartedly complained that her voice would never be the same. Sebastian had responded by making her scream his name for the next twenty minutes until no sound pushed past her lips.

"If there was a way to never leave this room and your arms again, I'd do it." Rachel mumbled into his shoulder.

"We have the weekend Baby. We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to." Sebastian told her as his hands slid over her body slowly.

Rachel moaned softly. "Can you cancel the reservations? I don't want to do anything except eat takeout and be here with you."

Sebastian chuckled and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. He dialed the number of the restaurant near Dalton where he'd made plans.

"Hi, I need to cancel my dinner reservations for 7 tonight. Thanks." He hummed lowly to himself as the hostess checked her book and cancelled.

A soft snore caught his attention and he chuckled quietly as he hung up the phone. Rachel had fallen asleep curled against his chest as he'd made the call. He reached over her and pulled a blanket over her naked body.

She was so beautiful when she slept. His breath caught as he watched her sleep. He thought of their time together and it felt like a lifetime not a few short weeks. He'd never loved anyone but he could feel himself sprinting towards the feeling. He was falling for her; there was no question about it.

He found himself saying and doing things that nobody – including himself – would ever had believed possible. She was his last thought before he slept, the first in the morning and she filled his dreams every night. Most nights she was the sexy, little vixen naked and stretched out beneath him as they sought release together, but other nights his dreams were sweeter with little or no sex. He had a hard time concentrating during class and he was turned on all the fucking time. He'd been late for at least one class every day this past week because he'd needed to stop by his dorm and rub one out to take the edge off. He lived for their phone conversations every night and he was torn over which part he loved most; causing her to giggle and smile or working her into a frenzy as she imagined his hands on her while he talked her up to orgasm.

She was ruining him in every way and he couldn't even be upset about it. Every moment, every blessed second he had with her made him better, made him whole. Whether she was screaming his name or laughing a joke or singing softly into his ear mattered not. He'd take it all, every moment; he'd take it all greedily.

She'd spent the afternoon trying to repay him for his song to her earlier. He'd given as well as he'd got because it was _him _who should be thanking _her. _

Nothing in his life had ever mattered as much as the blinding, beautifully real smile she'd given him as he'd sung to her.

He'd seen Finn Hudson glaring up at him as he serenaded her earlier. He hadn't bothered sparing a gloating smirk to the dull giant. Rachel had clearly been unaware of his presence and that was more than enough for him. He'd make sure that Finn and Kurt and Jacob got theirs for fucking with his girl.

But right now, she was lying in his arms and he had no doubt they'd remain here on this bed for the entirety of the weekend.

She was his and Finn Hudson was merely an ugly speed bump in the rear view mirror. Sebastian had gotten the girl and he had every intention of keeping her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews.<strong>


	33. Little Talks

**This one's short (I know), but the next chapter couldn't really be combined with this one. For everybody reading this, the good news is that the next two chapters are written and just being finetuned. I'm trying to get an update out a week. This chapter is short and a bit fluffy but also contains a pretty important conversation (that so many of you have been waiting for and msging me about) I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The weekend passed in a haze of writhing bodies, sure fingers, wandering lips, pleading screams and blinding pleasure. Moments had blurred as one orgasm segued into eight more. Their voices were hoarse and their bodies sore as they ate, fucked and slept; rinse repeat.<p>

She honestly hadn't believed it was possible to have a better weekend than their first together. She was wrong. The sex had been powerful even as they'd explored each other for the first several times following that first date. The emotions behind everything they'd done _this_ weekend trumped everything she knew. There were no "I love you's" exchanged because it was too soon, but she didn't doubt for a moment that what they felt was indeed the beginnings of love.

They were no longer just intrigued by the many ways they could pull orgasms from each other. Sebastian seemed to live for the very purpose of bringing her pleasure; not because of pride and ego but because he could think of nothing he'd rather do. Every touch, every kiss had meant more than the last. There was no longer just amusement and arousal in his eyes as he coupled with her. She didn't yet know him well enough to understand every emotion there but she knew that he cared for her very deeply.

Rachel straddled Sebastian's hips as they shared a carton of tofu chow mein. Sebastian dropped his chopsticks in the carton and leaned back against the headboard. Rachel smiled as he closed his eyes with a sated sigh. She chewed on her noodles thoughtfully, placing the carton on her bedside table. Her hand moved forward without her permission and began to trace his jaw-line with her fingertips. He hummed under her touch and she bit back a laugh. Her other hand brushed sweaty bangs from his forehead. Her gaze dropped between their bodies and she smiled when she saw that he was stirring to attention again.

"Been too long." He muttered as his hands settled onto her hips.

She didn't need to ask what he meant. He lifted her gently until she was hovering over his length. His eyes were open and waiting for permission. She leaned forward and kissed him as she lowered herself slowly onto his cock. They both groaned in unison. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved slowly against him.

"Hey Sebastian?" Rachel murmured into his ear.

Sebastian hummed in response as he kissed her shoulder.

"I know we don't really talk about it but- Oh God," She bit her lip as he changed the angle of her hips. "We graduate in the fall and..." She trailed off, unsure of how to phrase her thoughts without killing the mood. She realised that her timing wasn't great as she rode him slowly.

"You're wondering what happens when we do?" He finished for her before capturing her lips.

She kissed him back languidly as they moved together at a snail's pace. The slow burn was so beautiful that it caused an ache deep within her. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and her mouth opened on a sigh. He explored her mouth with his soft tongue so slowly that it was almost torturous. She lost herself in the sensation of his roaming hands and caressing lips. He was so hard and smooth inside her in the most beautiful paradox she'd never get enough of. His hips shifted against hers and lifted her gently, ever closer to bliss.

He released her from the kiss and his lips found her throat.

"There are things we need to figure out, things we need to talk about. We've been together for almost no time but, God that feels good." His train of thought was interrupted as her fingernails scraped down his ribcage.

His arm snaked lower around her hips to hold her more tightly against him as they rocked together patiently.

"But?" She reminded him, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"I've never felt anything like this before so we should talk about it." He reasoned even as his lips lowered to cover one of her nipples. Her back arched to give him better access.

"Alright, let's talk about it." Rachel breathed out, her eyes rolling back in sheer bliss. "Regionals is in a few weeks. Our schools are facing each other aren't they?"

Sebastian smiled against her chest. "May the best team win."

"It won't be a problem?" Rachel wondered, a worried frown settling upon her face. "We're both very competitive."

Sebastian snapped his hips upwards unexpectedly and Rachel yelped.

"It didn't seem to matter that neither one of us won the duel." He leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "This is high school show choir Babe. I'm the captain and obviously I'd like to win. I'm going to prep my team and bring my A-game but I'm not going to be a dick if you beat me."

Rachel swooned at his words but smirked jokingly. "That's probably for the best. I'll hold you to that when I beat you."

Sebastian's eyes widened in amusement before a smirk lit up his face. "You're going to pay for that one Berry."

Rachel shrieked in surprise as he threw her off of him and onto the bed. He leapt on top of her and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Sebastian! Oh no! Don't tickle me there!" She yelled as he found that spot behind her knees.

He laughed as she squirmed beneath him. He let up when she was breathless and flushed. She stilled and gazed up into his playful green eyes.

"Seb?"

"Yeah Baby?"

Rachel's fingers traced his jaw-line once more.

"I've never felt like this before either."

Sebastian's eyes softened at her words. Her thumb traced over his plump lips and they opened on a smile.

"I'm not so good with words Rach." His lips fastened against her throat once more. "So I should probably just make you come another eight times or so."

He snapped his hips forward and let his body tell her everything his mouth couldn't.

She got the message loud and clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, pretty please? Thanks!<strong>


	34. Director Thadeus

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into school on Monday morning with a new skip in her step. She had never felt so happy in her entire life and nothing could ruin her high.<p>

"Berry!" Santana yelled as she neared her locker and Rachel noticed that Santana looked _thrilled _about something.

"Good morning Santana, how was your Vday?"

"Obviously not as good as yours." Santana quipped as her eyes landed on the hickey below her left ear.

"You have no idea." Rachel teased as she threw her bag in her locker and grabbed her books for the morning.

"You're in a great mood. I'm about to make your day even better." Santana promised as she pulled her into an empty classroom.

Rachel watched as her best friend pulled out her phone.

"Not another blog post San, I really-"

"Shut up Berry and enjoy." Santana commanded and shoved the phone beneath her nose.

**Good morning McKinley,**

**I've taken it upon myself to confiscate this web address from the former pimply, creepy (to be clear, he's still pimply and creepy, he's just no longer the owner of this website) owner. I decided that the page could really use a revamping you know? **

**As beautiful as Miss Berry is (and unless you're gay AND blind (because she's converted more than one gay man. Fact.) then you KNOW she's fucking gorgeous) I feel that my new source material will interest a greater audience.**

**First, please enjoy this picture of Jacob Ben Israel that he for some reason had hidden on his server.**

Rachel blinked in disgusted amusement at a large picture of Jacob posing in what appeared to be a pair of _her _underwear; only her underwear and a salacious smile.

**I've also got some interesting pictures that Jewfro had stored in a file marked blackmail. He's a pathetic little weirdo but I do enjoy this particular picture, taken outside the house of Kurt Hummel.**

Rachel stared at the phone before throwing her head back and laughing. He'd gotten a hold of a picture of Finn and Kurt having a 'brother night'. The two boys were sitting on a couch, faces covered in green mud masks, toes and fingers separated after mani-pedis. Rachel could clearly make out the strawberry daiquiris and Teen Mom playing on the TV in the background.

**I've also got a side by side comparison of Mercedes Jones and her long lost cousin.**

Rachel almost dropped Santana's phone as she laughed at the picture of an Ork beside Mercedes' school picture.

**Keep it classy McKinley. Or else.**

**With love**

**Director Thadeus.**

"Thad's the hot one right?" Santana questioned when Rachel finally stopped laughing. "I wonder if Brits would like to take him for a spin, threesome style. He's the kind of evil that I get up for."

Rachel just snorted in reaction. "Thanks San, this certainly brightened an already great day."

She pulled her own phone out of her pocket and sent a thank you text to Sebastian and Thad.

* * *

><p>The day was an amusing one as the blog post spread through the school like wildfire. Mr. Schuester decided to call an emergency Glee meeting for after school and Rachel was dreading it.<p>

Final period ended too soon and Rachel found herself dragging her heels as she walked towards the choir room with Santana. They entered the classroom to find it already full. Lines had clearly been drawn in the sand as they joined Sam, Quinn, Blaine and Puck on the far right side of the room. Kurt, Finn and Mercedes held court on the far left and the rest of the club seemed to be squirming in discomfort in the center of the room.

"Acca-awkward." Brittany chimed before joining Santana.

Puck snorted as Schuester rushed through the door. The look on his face said that none of them were going to enjoy this particular meeting. His eyes were angry as he glanced around the room.

"I'm so disappointed in you all that I'm not sure where to start." He told them in clipped tones.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Santana mumbled snarkily, though not quietly enough.

Their teacher's eyes flashed and he seemed to find the words.

"We need to talk about the division in this club. A rather nasty blog has been brought to my attention and I'm very disappointed."

"If this is the part where you blame this all on Rachel, I quit." Puck announced loudly in a carefully bored tone.

"Puck, I'm not-"

"Me too." Santana crowed.

"I won't have-"

"We'd be better off without you Lima Losers anyways!" Kurt snarled from his place across the room.

"Kurt!" Mr. Schuester snapped.

"Mr. Schue I showed you that blog months ago. I showed you the things that were being said about Rachel and you did nothing." Quinn accused haughtily, bringing to mind her days as McKinley's HBIC. "So if you didn't care about the dangerous and illegal things that Jacob was posting about her then, or the horrible things those three said about her last week then you don't get to care now."

"Quinn!" He replied, but he seemed to realise that she had a point.

"Want the facts Schue? You've allowed Rachel to be bullied for years. I'm not going to comment on what kind of teacher that makes you, because you have the chance to make up for it." Santana said as she stood from her seat. "I'm not interested in being a part of a club that only protects certain people."

Schuester seemed unsure of how to proceed.

"Are you really going to let them talk to you like that Mr. Schue?" Finn questioned angrily.

"Enough Finn. Regionals are in a week. We need to decide if we're willing to work together." He snapped back.

The class was quiet for a few moments before Mercedes decided to give her two cents.

"I'm not willing to share the stage with that trampy, ugly Judas!" She spat hatefully, nostrils flaring. "How can we know she won't throw the competition so her rat-faced boyfriend will win?"

"Mercedes, another word and you're out." Mr. Schuester said furiously. "Another nasty word to each other and you're out!"

Rachel stood and glared at Mercedes. Her hands went to her hips and her chin rose as she addressed the mean girl.

"Sebastian and I are both too competitive to throw a competition." Rachel declared. "But I refuse to be bullied into breaking up with him either. How he and I handle the competition is none of your business and I refuse to allow you to think otherwise. I will perform as admirably as I always have whether I remain friends with any of you or not." She took a deep breath and turned to face the hostility radiating off of Kurt and Finn. "I love this club and I refuse to be forced out by any of you. I've given more of myself and worked harder than any of you and I won't let you abuse me because of who I choose to be with. It's time to grow up."

Rachel turned to face Mr. Schuester. "Obviously the ballad that Finn and I had planned is inappropriate so I suggest that you give it to someone else instead. I'm willing to give up the lead if that's what it takes to make it through the next week."

Finn was looking smug as Rachel took her seat.

"I say Blaine and Rachel take the duet." Tina spoke up for the first time.

"Seconded." Said Artie. "Their chemistry is better than Finchel and they're our strongest singers."

"I'd like to suggest Santana for the solo then." Quinn suggested.

"No way is the Rachel Berry fan club calling the shots!" Kurt shrieked. "I'm better than Rachel on her best day!"

Santana and Puck seemed to be taking Schuester's threat seriously and instead of retorting simply burst into laughter. The teacher was once again looking unsure of how to proceed.

"I'd be more than willing to perform a duet with Rachel, Mr. Schue." Blaine told him. "I've wanted to perform with her in competition since I transferred here. You only become better by singing with the best and personal feelings aside; you know that she's our very best."

"I'll quit!" Finn declared suddenly. "She can't get away with everything she's done! She humiliated me in public and her loser of a boyfriend trashed me all over the internet!"

Mr. Schuester was quiet for several moments before he sighed.

"I think Rachel is right."

Finn made a noise of disbelief.

"Her personal relationships are her own. The Glee club doesn't dictate who its members decide to have relationships with. If you feel that you can't abide by this then I'll understand if you choose to leave." He finished wearily and with clear regret.

The club was silent with shock. Finn's mouth was moving as he clearly worked his way through Schuester's words.

"Perfect, can we plan which songs we're singing now?" Santana quipped before Finn could start yelling again.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought. Thanks<strong>


	35. Trophies and Vacant Lots

**I'm sure some people will be disappointed with how I did Regionals but I wasn't particularly interested in writing another competition. Enjoy, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood on the Dalton stage and smiled gracefully as the second place trophy was handed to him. He watched as Rachel was scooped up by Puck into a crushing hug. His Warblers were disappointed but he struggled to find the hurt he'd half expected as he watched Rachel celebrate with her team. He crossed the stage and shook hands with their choir director. He was pulled into a hug by Santana and then Quinn before Rachel threw herself at him.<p>

"I'm sorry!" She told him with a sad smile before crashing her mouth against his.

He pulled her more tightly against his chest as her lips moved against his. They separated for air and he glanced around at his surroundings. He noticed Kurt, Finn and Mercedes glaring at them instead of celebrating with their teammates. He grinned and flipped them the bird. Kurt screeched in fury and stomped off the stage with the Ork following sullenly behind him. Finn seemed to be considering the consequences of jumping him in the middle of a show choir competition. The warning look from his teacher seemed to do the trick as he stomped his foot and followed his step brother.

"Seb-asssstian." Rachel grumbled in amusement.

He shrugged with a half smirk as he threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards her friends. He waved his team over and the two groups mingled for a few moments before the Warblers headed back to their dorm rooms. He noticed Santana introducing herself and Brittany to Thad and raised an eyebrow at Rachel. Rachel shrugged with a laugh.

"I thought she was gay?" He asked as they watched the two interact.

"Santana loves Brittany. The only thing she loves more than Brit is sex. She's been wondering about bringing him in for a threesome since he took over Jacob's blog." She told him with a conspiratorial grin.

He bit back a surprised laugh and gave Thad a thumbs up.

"Party at my place!" Santana yelled to the group as they started to disperse.

They followed the McKinley group out of the theatre and into the parking lot. Rachel waved off a ride on the bus in favour of returning to Lima with Sebastian. They watched the bus pull away and leaned against his mustang. She turned to stand in front of him as the bus pulled out of sight and gazed up at him solemnly.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" She asked him quietly, her hands fisting in the lapels of his jacket.

Sebastian fought a smile and ducked his head to capture her lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment before pulling away. His eyes trailed down her body as he thought over his response. The dress she wore oddly matched his uniform and it surprised him how much he liked it. Her hair was restrained by a gold headband and it made him smile. She was so beautiful that he found himself losing time just staring at her.

"I'm just fine. We were good, but you and Blaine were unbeatable." He told her honestly.

"When we were singing I was thinking about how much I'd like to sing with you someday." She admitted, her eyes firmly on the ground with a blush staining her cheeks.

_Someday _hit him square in the chest. Someday had so many connotations. She could mean tonight at Santana's party where there would undoubtedly be a lot of drinking and singing. Someday could mean next weekend, serenading each other after of even during sex. Someday could mean in two years, or ten years or at their 50th anniversary.

His finger lifted her chin and he smiled gently. "Someday sounds great Rach."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by the time they made it to Santana's. The whole team was present, with the exception of the Bitchy trio and their teacher. A beer was pressed into his hand by Puck as they walked in the door and Rachel accepted a fruity cocktail mixed by Santana. Rachel grabbed his hand and led him through the house towards the den where the group was dancing to some Top 40 garbage. He nodded to Thad who was standing in the corner with Nick and Jeff who'd apparently been invited as well.<p>

"Would you like to dance?" Rachel asked even as she pulled him out onto the makeshift dancefloor.

He laughed and nodded his head as he pulled her close. They swayed to the music slowly even though the tempo was quick. They spent hours on that spot together, laughing and draining the drinks that were passed to them by passing friends.

"I have to pee." She announced loudly and pulled out of his arms with an apologetic shrug.

He shook his head in amusement and watched her go.

"Can I cut in?" Santana's voice inquired from behind him.

He turned and she stepped into his arms. The two of them danced for a minute or two in companionable silence before Santana's eyes found Thad in the corner.

"I'd like to fuck him." She confided.

Sebastian regarded her for a moment before looking over at his friend who was dancing with Brittany.

"I'm sure he'd love that." He told her with a grin. "I'm pretty sure he's pro-threesome."

Santana threw back her head and laughed. Sebastian caught sight of Rachel coming back down the stairs with a glass of water in her hand. Santana followed his gaze and smiled.

"You're good for her you know. We all approve." She kissed him on the cheek swiftly, pulled out of his arms and stalked towards Thad and Brittany. Rachel reached his side and placed the glass down on a nearby table. He pulled her back into his arms and began to sway once more. They were silent as they moved to the slow beat now pulsing through the speakers. They traded knowing smiles as Santana and Brittany pulled Thad up the stairs.

The song changed and Rachel's hips began to move more provocatively. She shifted against him and he bit back a groan. He raised an eyebrow in her direction and she flashed him an innocent smile. The two of them grinded together for another song and Sebastian found his patience waning. Rachel pulled his head closer to hers and began to whisper in his ear. "The three of them aren't the only ones getting lucky tonight."

Sebastian's control snapped and he was pulling her towards the stairs before he'd decided to do so. Her fathers were home for the weekend so her place was out and the rooms upstairs were definitely occupied. He pulled her out the door and shoved her up against the side of his car. His mouth attacked her neck before he pulled away.

"Get in the car." He growled.

Her eyes were dark with desire as she heeded his command and got in the mustang. He was in his seat and out of the driveway before her seatbelt was even fastened. He drove straight out of town and only stopped when he saw a vacant lot about twenty minutes outside of Lima. He pulled into the lot so they were hidden by some high fencing and turned off the car. Rachel's eyes were wide with amusement and he felt immediately confused.

"I'm sorry." She tells him with a laugh. "It's just that I pulled into this vacant lot when I left Dalton after our duel. I was so sexually frustrated that I couldn't think straight enough to drive so I pulled over here. I was trying to calm down but -"

Sebastian laughed as he tried to picture her sitting alone in her car, berating herself for being attracted to the enemy. He threw off his seat belt and ridded her of hers. The laugh died on her lips as he pulled her along the bench seat and lifted her onto his lap.

"I like the symmetry of it all." He told her as she straddled him. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her roughly. She moaned into his mouth and rocked her hips forward. He pulled back and attached his lips to her throat.

"Most couples have a song." He wiggled his eyebrows. "We have an abandoned lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	36. Life Happens

**I own nothing. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down the empty hallway and stopped in a patch of sunlight to gaze out the window. Spring had quickly overtaken winter and senior year was suddenly hurtling to an end. The sun was shining outside and the world appeared warmer than Rachel knew it was. She yawned suddenly as she blinked against the bright sun. The last month had been hectic and Regionals seemed like a distant memory. Their win had been sweet but they hadn't been able to enjoy the victory for long. The team had learned from their brutal Nationals defeat the year before and had been practicing almost daily. Between Glee club, her AP year-end course load, dance and vocal lessons and her preparations for her NYADA audition, Rachel had been very busy indeed. Her crazy schedule never managed to sync up with Sebastian's own calendar of Lacrosse championship finals, Warbler community events, AP classes and college applications.<p>

She really missed her boyfriend. Their nightly phone calls and weekends together had quickly diminished. They texted often and called each other a few times a week but it had been 12 days since she'd last seen him.

Rachel sent Sebastian a quick text asking about his day as she headed to the auditorium to practice her audition piece. She climbed up the steps and took a deep breath. It was moments like this, alone in the silent theatre, that she felt the busyness was worth it. She could look out from the great stage into the empty crowd and imagine her dreams coming true. She was Elphaba on the Gershwin, Wendla on the Eugene O'Neill or Fanny Brice at the Majestic. She could sing out to the empty seats and picture the screaming fans, tears streaming down awed faces as she serenaded them nightly. She imagined the encores the crowd would demand and how she'd graciously acquiesce to their profound joy.

Her NYADA audition was in three days and she couldn't help but wonder what Kurt had decided to sing. She figured he'd want to make a production out of it all; glitter, costumes and flare. Sebastian had quickly shot down her idea to do something similar.

"_Rach, you don't need anything extra to make you special. You could stand in front of them in a potato sac and sing the National anthem and they'd still want you. Just _feel _the song Baby. Everything else will fall into place." _

He was right of course. He hadn't however helped her decide on which song to sing. He'd only insisted that she pick a song that meant something to her. He had also suggested she not sing a Barbra song and explained hastily (before she could shank him with the heel of her shoe) that she needed to be Rachel, not Barbra 2.0.

She ran through her next selection automatically, still lost in her thoughts. April would quickly bleed into May and then June would bring graduation. She no longer felt the stab of fear that had accompanied her plans earlier in the year. Her future had been so wrapped up in Finn and conquering New York with Kurt that she hadn't been able to picture it. She couldn't reconcile the two things together with her dreams.

She knew better than to think that everything would be unicorns and rainbows when she made it to New York this summer. She would certainly face hardship and difficulty. In Lima, Rachel was a big fish in a coy pond. In New York there would be a hundred girls from similar situations and she'd have to fight her way to the top of the pack. She knew however that she wouldn't have to do it alone. Noah and Santana had both announced their intention of joining her in New York come fall and Quinn and Sam had announced that they'd be in Boston. Blaine had put in for early graduation and would hopefully join them in New York by Christmas.

Sebastian had been surprisingly quiet about his plans for the fall but he'd promised that he was applying for schools up the eastern coast. Noah had explained that he was probably hoping to be scouted by a College Lacrosse team and hadn't wanted to jinx it. He seemed to understand the paranoia better than she did, but Rachel realised that athletes had a much different mindset than her own.

Her phone chirped as she drank from her bottle of water. A smile lit up her features as she read his amusing anecdotes from his day at Dalton. She sat on the edge of the stage as she replied to his text. Her legs kicked lazily over the side as she hummed a tune.

She missed her boyfriend but he hadn't really gone anywhere. Obviously she'd prefer being tangled in bed with him or spending hours together but she knew he was only an hour away if she really needed him. The happiness of being his girlfriend hadn't worn off and she wondered if it ever would.

* * *

><p>Sebastian ran at a steady pace around the track, listening to the new playlist Blaine had sent him the other night. One perk of having so many musically inclined friends was the vast amount of music he'd acquired over the past two months. He and Rachel hadn't been able to see each other as much as they'd like but he'd spent quite a bit of time with their friends. He still did fight club with the guys during Rachel's ballet and jazz classes.<p>

Santana and Brittany had become regulars around the Dalton campus and hung out with him when they weren't ensconced in Thad's room. He wasn't entirely sure what the deal with the three of them was but Rachel assured him that all of them seemed perfectly happy with whatever the arrangement was. He had noticed that the two of them tended to show up whenever Thad posted something particularly hilarious on the blog; which would explain the frequency of his updates. The latest blog post had included some photo-shopped and frankly hilarious pictures of Finn wearing women's underwear and heels.

He had spent the last three hours working on a history term paper that was due in two days. He planned on handing it in tomorrow so he could blow off class the next day to catch Rachel's audition. He hadn't told her his plan but he knew it was a good idea. Quinn called him a week before and explained that Rachel was secretly panicking about the audition. She'd promised to keep her sane until he could sweep in and calm her nerves before the audition.

He hadn't seen her in 13 days and he was thinking he might spontaneously combust if he didn't touch her soon. He knew just how to calm her down. She'd nail the audition; of that he was totally sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I've got the next few chapters done so hopefully I'll have time to post them.<strong>


	37. Preshow Jitters

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel glanced at her wristwatch and bit her lip. The bell was going to ring in exactly 17 seconds and then it was lunch time. After lunch she had calculus, french, biology and a study period. She planned on spending her study period practicing for her audition after school. Her slot was right after dismissal and Carmen Tibideau would be waiting for her at precisely 3:10.<p>

The bell rang and Rachel swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Only three hours, twenty-seven minutes and a handful of seconds left. She rose from her seat and followed the herd out of the classroom. Her eyes were on the floor as she wandered in the direction of her locker. She was hardly aware of her surroundings and her stomach was churning. Her attention was caught as she heard Finn snarling to somebody as she walked by his locker.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?"

Her head snapped up and she glanced around before her eyes landed on Sebastian. Her brain short-circuited and she stopped in her tracks. Sebastian was here, in her school; leaning up against her locker, arms crossed casually with a warm smile adorning his face. He quirked an eyebrow as she continued to stare at him dumbly.

"Stop being weird." Noah's amused voice whispered in her ear as his large hand nudged her lower back gently.

Her feet followed his hand's instructions and she was running towards Sebastian without a second thought. His amusement was evident as he pushed off the locker in time to catch her in his arms. Her hands fastened around his neck as she held him tightly, inhaling his scent with her face buried against his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her hair.

"Imissedyou." She mumbled into his leather jacket.

His hand cupped her cheek and she looked up at him in time for his lips to capture hers. Rachel rose to her tiptoes and the kiss was fervent as they threw every feeling they had into it. It had been over two weeks since they'd last held each other. Their lips slowed as their need for breath became apparent. Rachel giggled against his lips as she heard the Cheerios next to them commenting on how good looking Sebastian was.

Rachel's heels touched the ground as they both breathed deeply. Her eyes closed for the briefest of moments as his lips settled against her forehead. Her smile was brilliant as she stood in front of her locker with her boyfriend. This moment was everything she'd ever wanted when she'd thought of love. Sebastian had driven an hour, ditched school and walked into unknown territory just to show the world that he was hers.

"I missed you too." He breathed against her forehead and Rachel's smile widened. Brown eyes met green as they smiled happily at each other. His hands held her hips firmly as her hands splayed across his chest.

"You're out of uniform." She remarked, her fingers caressing the worn brown leather covering his chest.

"Well I know you love a man in a suit but..." He teased.

"What are you doing here Seb?" She wondered, ignoring the curious whispers surrounding them.

"I'm here for your audition." He told her, dropping a hand to tangle his fingers with hers.

"My audition doesn't start until after school Seb." She pointed out as he began to pull her through the crowd and towards the front doors. "Where are we going?"

"Quinn said you were freaking out. I'm here to calm you down. We're leaving." He announced as they reached the front doors.

Rachel pulled him to a stop. "Sebastian, I can't just leave school in the middle of the day and-"

He pressed a finger against her lips and grinned as she glared half-heartedly up at him. "Your guidance counsellor has excused you from the rest of your classes to prepare for this afternoon; Puck made sure of it. You don't have to be back here until three. So we're leaving."

"But-"

"You're overthinking it. So I'm going to get you out of your head for a bit. Besides it's about damn time we had some time together don't you think?"

Rachel couldn't fault his logic and shrugged with a smile as he pulled her from the school. They walked through the parking lot, hand in hand towards his car which he'd parked on the street. He kissed her once more before helping her into the car and pulling away from the school.

* * *

><p>Rachel leaned back against Seb's chest as they lounged in the park. The sun was bright as they ate their Chinese takeout. He had done a pretty good job of distracting her so far. Whenever her thoughts took a panicky turn and she tensed up, he dropped a kiss to her shoulder or nipped at her earlobe.<p>

"Did you really go to the pond and feed the birds with Brittany?" She wondered after she had finished her meal.

Sebastian chuckled and buried his head in her hair for a moment. "It certainly wasn't something that was planned. Have _you _ever said no to her before?"

Rachel shook her head and gripped his hand more tightly. The mental picture of him feeding birds with her friend was hilarious and hard to believe but also undeniably sweet.

"I feel like you've spent more time with my friends lately than I have." She told him, her tone making it clear how happy it made her. "Our friends." She amended.

Sebastian simply smiled before pulling her to her feet and grabbing their things. He juggled them for a moment before managing to tangle their fingers with his free hand. He checked his watch and she flinched. How many minutes until her audition? He noticed her reaction and sighed.

"I guess I'm just going to have to relax you the old-fashioned way." He told her with mock irritation.

"The old-fashioned way?" She quipped.

"I believe that your fathers are at work?"

Rachel giggled and nodded, anxiety forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Oh Sebastian!" Rachel sighed one last time as her head fell back against the wall.<p>

Sebastian's head reappeared from beneath her dress with a grin on his face. Her legs were shaking as he held her up. His hands smoothed at her hair and her clothes as she caught her breath.

He'd spent two hours thoroughly "relaxing" her at her home before bringing her back to the school. She was halfway through a practice run when panic had gripped her. He'd pulled her backstage quickly and pulled three orgasms from her until she was a quivering pile of limbs.

She felt his lips brush hers and her mind cleared. She stared into his green eyes and focused on what he was saying.

"You only have to be brave for 30 seconds. All you need to do is walk out there and wait for the music to start. Once you open your mouth and get that first note out, instinct will take over. Just 30 seconds Baby." He insisted.

She watched his lips move and connected the words he was saying to their movements. 30 seconds.

"I'll be in the back row. Just sing to me. I _did _just give you six pretty incredible orgasms you know. I think you probably owe me a song or something. So I'll be in the back row, waiting to hear your thank you."

His lips covered hers once more in a reassuring kiss before he pulled back. His fingers traced over her jaw.

"Maybe fix your lipstick first. You have-" He checked his watch. "Four minutes. Break a leg."

His lips brushed against her cheek and he was gone. Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could hear the sounds of Kurt's audition and she snapped to attention. She rushed towards the sounds of music and sat down at the vanity table she'd set up. Her cheeks were flushed prettily and her eye makeup was still flawless. Sebastian had kissed most of the red from her lips so she added a layer or two to make her lips pop. She could do this. She was born to do this, as Sebastian had reminded her all day. She hummed her way through her scales and walked towards the curtains. She watched as Kurt finished his song dramatically but was underwhelmed. He hadn't made a connection to his song and Ms. Tibideau seemed to notice it. She sent a silent thanks to Sebastian for his words of wisdom. Kurt stepped off the stage and walked right by her without a word. Her lips parted in an amused smirk and instead of feeling slighted, she felt invigorated. This was just another competition; just another opportunity to show the world how talented she was.

"Miss Rachel Berry."

Rachel took another deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtains.


	38. This Cosmic Love of Ours

**Here it is. Everyone's been asking for this chapter. I hope it meets expectations.**

* * *

><p>She was breathtaking, naturally. His breath was literally caught as she opened her mouth and started to sing. He'd love to take some credit for the way she'd picked herself up backstage but this was <em>all <em>her. All fear and nervousness was apparently behind her as she _blessed _them with her song. He felt a nudge as someone settled into the seat next to him but his eyes were glued to the woman on stage. Her eyes connected with his and everything sort of shattered within him.

She was _everything_ and it was so all-consuming that he couldn't think straight. He'd never been a poet or a song writer and this was probably why. On the odd occasion that he allowed his emotions free-reign it absolutely fucking wrecked him. There were no words or sounds, only feelings that were indescribable and sometimes agonizingly truthful. Rachel swam in and out of his vision as her voice took him to another place completely; somewhere warm and light and incredibly _Rachel. _

He'd like to spend forever in this moment, in this place with her. She was singing to him even as she was singing for her future, her life, her livelihood. He'd been shocked when she'd told him her final choice for her audition piece. Hearing it now he knew she'd been righter than she'd ever been wrong. Florence and the Machine had written this song for her and only her. It was dark and edgy and beautiful.

"Fucking hell." Santana muttered next to him and he recognized Blaine's low whistle of agreement.

"**I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map!**

**And knew that somehow I could find my way back!"**

"Oh my God. She's loving it." Quinn breathed and Sebastian's gaze finally moved from the stage to the strangely dressed woman in the crowd.

Carmen Tibideau was a scary-looking woman and she'd remained impassive for Kurt's performance. Her lips kept twitching and her eyes were bright as Rachel serenaded them.

"**So I stayed in the darkness with you."**

"She'd have to be fucking deaf not to." Puck growled quietly.

Rachel hit the chorus again and the emotion swelled in her voice. She'd found a way to make the performance personal in a way that Kurt had failed. There was no theatricality or flare as she sang the song. She barely moved as her small body belted out the notes beautifully. He could see that her eyes were sparkling with tears and he could hear a few sniffles in the seats next to him.

"**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight,**

**In the shadow of your hearrrttt!"**

The auditorium fell into silence as Sebastian and his friends heeded Rachel's reminder to stay silent out of respect for Madame Tibideau. They all watched the woman with bated breath as she considered Rachel. His eyes darted to Rachel who was standing tall under the Dean's scrutiny.

"An interesting choice Miss Berry. Given your resume and performance videos I was expecting something from a Broadway musical."

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled. "I was going to sing a piece from 'Funny Girl' but someone very special to me told me to showcase myself and not emulate someone else. I came upon this song almost by accident but I felt a great emotional connection to it." She finished with a half-shrug and Sebastian grinned as her eyes twitched in his direction.

Madame Tibideau was silent for another moment before offering a small smile. "An excellent choice my dear. You'll be hearing from my office."

They all watched as she stood up and walked towards the exit. She spared a smile to the still silent group of friends before walking out of the auditorium.

"Fuck yeah!" Santana yelped as the door closed.

A grin broke out over Rachel's features as the group jumped to their feet and rushed the stage. Sebastian stayed back slightly as her friends hugged and congratulated her on her performance.

"Holy shit Quinn, when she used to go on and on about being better than everyone else she actually knew what she was talking about!" Santana crowed happily.

Rachel was passed from Sam to Puck and finally into Blaine's arms. Sebastian watched in fascination as the two of them seemed to have a wordless conversation that ended with Rachel's eyes watering.

"Thank you." She replied quietly before pulling out of his arms.

"You losers had better be at my house tonight for a celebration party!" Santana announced as their friends left them alone on the stage.

Sebastian walked up to her and wordlessly scooped her into his arms. He held her tightly as all of the tension that had plagued him during her performance leaked out into her embrace. His chest swelled once more as he buried his face in her hair and breathed in as much of her as he could get. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before he finally lifted his head and caught her gaze. His hands caressed her cheeks as the words came spilling out.

"You were so, just fucking perfect. I've never seen or heard anything more-" He kissed her forehead. "More beautiful. I just-"

"Seb-"

"I love you. I'm no good with words but Rach I really just fucking love you." He declared.

Her eyes were wide and she let out a squeak of surprise just before his lips descended on hers hungrily. He kissed her desperately and he felt her small hands grasping blindly for purchase on his shoulders. She half-climbed him in an attempt to get closer, to kiss him more deeply. His arms wrapped around her waist and her legs wrapped around his hips. She was mumbling nonsensical sounds into his mouth as she pulled him tighter. His lungs started to burn as he head was foggy but he didn't want to pull away. He sank slowly to his knees and she climbed more fully into his lap. They broke apart slightly, chests heaving as their foreheads touched together. Her brown eyes opened and gazed fondly into his. Her fingers smoothed against his stubble-covered cheeks and she smiled widely.

"I love you too Sebastian. So much."

Everything after that was a blur of strewn clothing and stumbling backstage to a more secluded spot. Their cries and moans filled the air as they coupled out of sight. Their fingers moved hastily and they sought pleasure endlessly. Hours later as they lay together in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs, he ran his finger down her spine as she hummed "Cosmic Love" against his chest.

The only sound he loved more than her singing was her telling him she loved him every time she came.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? Thanks!<strong>


	39. Dinner with Daddies

**Good news and bad news. Mostly good really. I'm posting again in celebration of the fact that I just finished writing the very last chapter of Smooth Criminal. The bad is that some of you were hoping this story would last forever but there are in fact only two chapters left after this one. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Have you thought at all about Prom yet?" Sebastian asked her one day as they lay on her bed waiting for her fathers to call them down for dinner.<p>

Rachel looked up from where she was reading her Biology notes. She hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about prom actually. Brittany had made several stupid demands for Prom earlier that week and she was considering boycotting the whole thing. She knew that Santana was doing her best to make her girlfriend see the light about some of her stipulations.

"Prom was kind of a disaster last year." She admitted after a few moments of thought. "I'm not sure I want to go again this year."

Sebastian put his own History notes down and sat up against her headboard. His hand tangled with hers and he dragged her up the bed so that she was in his lap. She settled her cheek against his chest and sighed as his fingers ran through her hair slowly.

"What was so disastrous about it?" He wondered aloud.

Rachel spent the next few minutes describing how everything had gone the year before. She'd been friends with Kurt and Mercedes then. Jesse had been her date and Finn had ruined everything by getting them both kicked out. Sebastian listened quietly as she aired her fears and didn't speak until she had quieted.

"Babe, I'm not saying Finn might not do something stupid again this year because let's face it; he was born to do stupid things. Kurt and Mercedes were your friends last year, sure. But now you have a whole new group of friends, better people and you have me." He kissed her hair. "We don't have to go. But I think our friends are counting on you being there. San mentioned something about dress shopping when she was visiting Thad the other day. And Blaine is bringing a date." He finished on a tease.

Rachel startled in his lap and snapped her gaze to his face. "He has a date? Why don't I know about this? Who is it?"

Sebastian laughed and Rachel scowled at him before pinching his side spitefully. He stuck his tongue out at her and she bit back a giggle. "Why did my best friend tell you and not me?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I set them up a few weeks ago. You know Jeff? His older brother is pretty cute and he was in the warblers Blaine's first year."

"What's his name?" Rachel asked as she settled back against his chest.

"Ben." He told her as she began playing with his fingers.

"Well I suppose I should go to prom just to keep an eye on things. You know." She spoke casually but her facade broke as his fingers began tickling her sides mercilessly. She giggled and squirmed away from him and was just contemplating revenge when someone cleared their throat. Rachel glanced up at the door from her place underneath a grinning Sebastian. Her daddy was leaning against her bedroom door trying not to laugh.

"Dinner's ready." He told them before smiling and walking away.

Sebastian climbed off of her and pulled her from the bed. He waited as she adjusted her clothing and they headed downstairs hand-in-hand. His eyes lit up as they walked into the kitchen and she just _knew _he was thinking about their first morning together. A blush covered her cheeks as he shook her dad's hand.

"Did you see the game the other night?" Hiram asked him as they sat down to the table.

"Oh Hiram, it's always about sports!" Leroy joked from the kitchen as he began to bring out their dinner.

Sebastian laughed but spent the next several minutes talking to her father about their favourite hockey teams. Rachel sat back and watched the exchange as she ate her lasagne. She glanced at her daddy and he grinned back at her. She was so happy that her fathers approved of Sebastian. They really seemed to like him in a way that they had never warmed to Finn or Jesse. She knew that Hiram and Sebastian were planning on seeing a baseball game together the following week and it warmed her in ways she couldn't describe.

Her fathers were in no way unaware of the fact that their daughter was in a healthy sexual relationship but they didn't seem upset about it the way they had with Finn. Instead of a long lecture, with many tears on Leroy's side they had simply left a pamphlet about safe sex on her bed.

They had been the first ones she'd told when Sebastian had announced that he loved her. They'd been waiting at home to hear about her audition.

_Rachel threw open the front door and walked inside happily. Her fathers were sitting in the living room and both looked up at her expectantly._

"_Sebastian loves me!" She declared enthusiastically._

_To her chagrin the two of them exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter. She glared down at them and placed her hands on her hips._

"_What's so funny?" She demanded as she felt a hand cover her hand where it sat on her hip._

"_I think they were waiting to hear about your audition Babe." Sebastian quipped with a smile in his voice._

"_Oh." She puffed out._

_Her fathers were still howling with laughter as she dragged Sebastian to a couch and began describing her audition. They hadn't mentioned her earlier revelation until she was following Sebastian out the door later to Santana's. Leroy engaged Sebastian in conversation as he walked him towards his car._

"_Of course he does Hunny." Hiram whispered, a hand wrapping around her shoulder. "He'd have to be stupid not to. And that boy is not stupid."_

"_I love him too." She confided quietly as they watched Sebastian laughing with her daddy._

"_That's a relief." His eyes sparkled with mischief when she turned to face him in surprise. "About time you fell for a boy who was worthy of you."_

"What are you plans for tonight kids?" Leroy asked suddenly and Rachel forced her mind back to the present.

"We have a lot of studying to do." Rachel replied and Sebastian groaned.

"I'm not sure my brain can hold anymore." He told them and they both smiled.

It was a complaint that she'd heard several times over the last two weeks. The weather had quickly turned warm and they'd both prefer spending time outside over studying for their fast-approaching finals.

"When is your final championship game?" Hiram asked. "We'd like to come if we're in town."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment as he ducked his head. Rachel's fingers found his and he smiled brightly. She knew that having his own parents a world away was hard and the offer from her fathers meant more to him than he'd ever admit.

"On Saturday. I've been drilling my team and I'm feeling really good about it." He told them before adding quietly. "I'd love to have more people cheering in the stands."

When he left that night Rachel fought back tears when her fathers both hugged him instead of shaking his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? Thanks!<strong>


	40. The Game

**Thanks for waiting friends. This is the second to last chapter. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian gave his final game-opening pep talk and led his team down the tunnel and onto the field. The weather was warm and dry and the stands were full. He squinted in the direction of the most noise and failed to bite back a grin. Rachel was wearing his away jersey and her fathers were both wearing Dalton colours. Beside them Blaine, Sam, Puck and Mike were shirtless with his number painted on their stomachs. He couldn't see Santana, Brittany and Quinn as he waved up at his fan club.<p>

"Oh my God." Nick mumbled and Sebastian turned to see what had caught his attention. He laughed as he saw Santana, Quinn and Brittany setting up in front of the bleachers. They were all wearing red crop tops and navy blue shorts. They all held one pompom of each color as they stretched in front of the stands. They turned to wave at him and he noticed that his number was painted across Quinn's belly and Thad's was on Brit and San's.

"Friends of yours?" His coach asked as the team all stared at the girls in surprise.

Dalton had never had cheerleaders at a game before. Lacrosse wasn't really one of those sports and the guys from the all-male school would look silly in those outfits. Sebastian nodded.

"About damn time you guys got some fans." The coach announced, clapping Sebastian on the back.

Sebastian took his place on the field as the ref explained his expectations. His mind was focused and he was barely aware of the girls shouting makeshift cheers.

* * *

><p>Rachel bit her lip and watched through her fingers as yet another Dalton player was carried off the field. Her eyes were on Sebastian as he spoke heatedly with the referee. His shoulders were taut with tension and his mouth was a hard line. He was furious and from where Rachel was sitting, he had every right to be. The opposing team had been taking liberties whenever the referee wasn't looking and three Dalton players were currently on the bench nursing fairly serious injuries. Blaine and Puck were shouting obscenities and the Cheerleaders were starting to lose their spirit.<p>

"Tough game." Hiram whispered to her as the players once more took their positions.

She didn't answer. The opposing team had just scored again.

"It's only 11-4 Sweetheart." Hiram soothed as Sebastian led his team into the tunnel for their break between periods. "They still have twenty minutes. They can pull back."

Rachel nodded as she got to her feet and walked along the bleachers. She had an idea.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's shoulders were slumped as his team followed him back out of the tunnel. His intermisson talk hadn't been received with as much enthusiasm as usual. The fact that half of his team was bloodied might have had something to do with it. His embarrassment at performing so abysmally in front of his friends had taken some of his usual swagger from his step as well.<p>

He stepped into the faceoff circle and glared at his opponent. The player didn't meet his eyes; too busy staring at something over his shoulder. Sebastian turned slightly and felt his jaw drop. Rachel was standing with her friends in nothing but a pair of cheer shorts and his jersey tied dangerously high. His eyes followed her long, bare legs up over her smooth, tanned belly to her beaming smile and sparkling eyes. She winked at him and started cheering along with her friends.

She hated cheering. She hated wasting her voice. She thought that cheer outfits were demeaning and -

Sebastian's shoulders snapped back and his chin rose as he winked back. He turned to face his opponent and grinned at him. The guy stepped back a bit in confusion.

"That's my girlfriend, Asshole. She's mine and so is this game."

A bark of laughter sounded beside him and he high-fived Thad without taking his eyes off of the Center before him.

* * *

><p>The clock was winding down and she joined her friends in yelling along with it. It was pointless really. Dalton hadn't allowed a single goal against in the third period, scoring ten goals themselves. She was screaming as the buzzer sounded and ran towards Sebastian as he celebrated with his team. He caught her midstride and she laughed as he swung her around.<p>

"We won! Damnit Rachel, We won!" He crowed before claiming her lips in an excited kiss.

He pulled back and grinned down at her. "Thanks."

She laughed and rolled her eyes teasingly. "I should've known you had a thing for cheerleaders."

"I only have a thing for _you._" He promised.

Their friends and her fathers joined them and congratulated him on the big win. He accepted hugs from everyone and thanked them for their support.

The celebration on the field lasted for over an hour before everyone started to trickle back to their vehicles. Sebastian and Rachel lay on the field with their fingers twined after everyone had left.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too Sebastian. So much."

"You make me better. I was ready to quit. I was done. Then you were there." He breathed out a laugh and smiled. "In almost nothing at all and you were shouting at the top of your lungs. You hate shouting but you did it for me. So I had to win, I knew that I would win; because of you."

Rachel blushed before climbing on top of him and gazing down at him fondly. "You would have done the same for me. If I'd botched my audition you would have fixed it somehow. You'd have turned it into a duet or faked a horrible illness excuse. You'd do anything for me. It's only natural that I'd do the same."

Sebastian sat up and cupped her cheek. "I want you forever."

Rachel inhaled sharply before crushing herself against him as her mouth attacked his. Their hips rolled and their hands wandered, removing clothing and grasping skin.

"Oh my god, Sebastian." Rachel gasped as she sheathed him. "I'm yours."

Their bodies moved together frantically, surroundings forgotten, desperately seeking release. Sebastian's hands moved surely between them and Rachel threw her head back and howled as he brought her pleasure. He growled against her neck as he followed her into oblivion.

Sebastian breathed against her collarbone as their bodies stilled. They were silent for several minutes, content with simply being connected in every way. He smiled and kissed her throat.

"We should probably start looking for a place together. I don't think you'd do well in residence and I'm fucking sick of sharing a room with another dude." He smiled as he waited for his words to sink in.

"What do you mean? I'm-" Rachel paused as her hands grabbed his head and pulled it up to hers. She searched his eyes in confusion. "Oh my God. Oh my God!"

"I'm going to Columbia in the fall." He told her simply and her face split into the widest smile.

She spoke no words as she kissed him and started bucking against him once more. After her third orgasm he briefly remembered that they were not only in public, but on the field of his school. But then she did that sinful thing with her hips and he decided he didn't fucking care.

He loved her and they were in it for the long haul.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	41. The End And New Beginnings

**Here it is; the final chapter. Would you believe me if I told you that I'm sadder to post this final chapter than you are to read it? To be honest I was incredibly excited when I finished the last chapter (almost a month ago) and yet I've been unable to post it. I've been writing this story for over two years now. It was the second fic I started so it seems sad to have finished. This fic and I have warred and lost interest in each other several times but we finally made it here, to the end.**

**I can't promise that I'll revisit this 'verse but I won't rule it out. Rachel and Sebastian were finally in a room together tonight (*spoiler**alert*) and so naturally my brain is spinning. Life is busy and I'm a fulltime student, but this fic is dear to me and I've naturally already got some ideas for a epilogue/sequel/spinoff. That being said I sincerely hope that you love this last chapter because it's everything I sort of hoped it would be, if not a bit shorter than I'd planned.**

**Please enjoy. As always, I own nothing but the deepest gratitude that you all read my stories.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian craned his neck to catch a glimpse of his beautiful girlfriend. She was fidgeting impatiently from her place in the line. He knew that she'd been hoping for valedictorian but despite the love in glee club, the rest of the school had never really changed their ideas about her. He smiled as 'Arthur Abrahms' wheeled across the stage and accepted his diploma from Mr. Figgins. The room was excited as parents joyfully watched their kids graduate.<p>

He was sitting next to Hiram and Leroy Berry, just waiting for one or both of them to burst into proud tears. Both had cheered him on the previous day as he crossed the stage of Dalton and gave _his _valedictorian speech. Rachel had of course cheered the loudest and hugged him the hardest. Their friends had joined her to his happy surprise and they'd planned an epic joint grad party for tonight for his friends and theirs.

"Rachel Berry!"

The room erupted with the cheers of her loved ones as Rachel crossed the stage. He was on his feet as her eyes met his and her grin widened. She shook Figgins' hand and waved to her family before joining the other grads.

The rest of the ceremony passed slowly but Sebastian and the Berry men cheered loudly for every one of his friends. He laughed the loudest as Puck flipped the bird to a particularly mean English teacher and smiled indulgently as Brittany carried Lord Tubbington up on stage and insisted on an extra diploma for him to carry.

"Congratulations to the grad class of 2012!"

The hats were thrown and the families descended on the students. Sebastian smiled as he watched Rachel's fathers finally cry as they held their little girl. Her eyes were bright with tears as the three of them congratulated each other and remembered the last several years fondly. He turned his back on them, wanting to give them some more time, and wandered over to where the Puckermans were standing.

"Noah! I've never been so proud!" Puck's mother was exclaiming, peppering her son with kisses.

"Ma, I know. Please stop doing that." Puck mumbled feebly, his face red as his younger sister laughed openly.

Hannah Puckerman caught sight of Sebastian and pulled him into a hug.

"You promise to take care of my boy don't you? I know what people can get up to in big cities and I-"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Puck groaned.

"Alright, alright." Hannah muttered as she stepped back from Sebastian. "You're good boys."

Hannah smiled tearfully at both of them before turning to talk to Quinn's and Sam's parents. Puck grinned at Sebastian and held out his fist for a bump.

"Congrats Bro."

"Thanks man. Where's Rach?"

Sebastian laughed and glanced over his shoulder where he could see his girlfriend singing along with her fathers.

"Does she know yet?" Puck asked him, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Nope. I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Puck whistled and grinned. "She hates surprises."

"Not this one."

* * *

><p>Rachel fastened her seatbelt and smiled over at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that she had finally graduated. What a week it had been! They'd taken Nationals by storm and had placed first without any real competition. Sebastian had driven up to Chicago with her fathers and was in the crowd as she sang the winning number with Blaine.<p>

"You okay in there?"

Rachel shook her head a bit and grinned at the concern on Sebastian's face.

"I was just thinking about Nationals."

Sebastian chuckled. "That was a good day. An even better night."

His tone was salacious but she grinned anyway. His fingers found hers as he pulled out of the school parking lot. Her thoughts turned nostalgic as he pulled away and she watched the school disappear in the side mirror. She'd had so many horrible times there, but the good outweighed the bad so easily. She'd found love, of every kind in that building. She'd sang her heart out in the choir room and on the stage countless times. She was going to miss it, regardless of how desperate she'd been to leave.

"It's alright to miss it Babe."

Sebastian's eyes were full of understanding as she wiped her eyes. She needed a distraction.

"When do you move out of your room in Dalton?" She asked.

He made a noncommittal noise and she tried to catch his eye.

"Seb-"

"Are you comfortable in that dress? It's going to be a long night and I want you to be comfortable." His voice cut off her concern.

Rachel glanced down at the red dress she was wearing and the flats on her feet. She looked nice and she was also as comfortable as could be. She was looking forward to the end of year party at Santana's house tonight.

Rachel was humming along to the radio when she realised that they were driving out of town. She was quiet for a few moments, wondering if maybe he was taking her for a drive first. As the miles stretched out her patience began to wane.

"Sebastian, where are we going?"

Sebastian's face cracked into a wide grin but he shook his head. Rachel opened her mouth to argue but closed it again when he pulled into a parking lot; the parking lot of the train station.

"Sebastian, what-?"

He was out of the car and opening her door before she could get the words out. He pulled her from the car and kissed his soundly on the lips. His green eyes were bright and his smile was contagious when he pulled back.

"Do you trust me?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course I do Seb."

"Then stop asking questions and come with me." He ordered.

Rachel trailed behind him as he pulled her towards the train platform. Her confusion was great when she climbed the last step and found all of her friends and her family waiting there. She pulled Sebastian to a stop and dug in her heels.

"Sebastian what's going on? Why is everyone here? What happened to San's party?"

Sebastian cupped her cheek and the look in his eyes melted all of her hesitation.

"They're here to say goodbye Babe. That train right here? That's our ride to New York."

Rachel's jaw dropped as she looked from the train to her boyfriend and to her friends. They were all grinning at her tearfully as she stared dumbly.

"But-"

Rachel shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts and walked over to her friends. She hugged her fathers first. They were grinning despite their tears.

"How long have you known?" She demanded when her parents let go of her.

"Awhile." They said in unison.

Rachel giggled as she was pulled into a ridiculous group hug that included her friends, her entire glee club, Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury and a grumbling Coach Sylvester. She was pulled into the arms of everyone there as Sebastian said goodbye to her fathers.

"Stop being a baby about it Berry." Santana growled. "We'll see you soon enough."

Rachel continued to cry as she hugged Noah and Blaine goodbye. She took particular care to hug Blaine, knowing that he would be very lonely during his last semester at McKinley.

"Alright, time to leave." Hiram announced.

Rachel stepped back and found Sebastian's hand. Her friends and family were all crying as they waved for them to go. Sebastian tossed Noah his car keys and fixed him with a stern glare.

"One scratch and your ass is grass Puckerman." Sebastian warned as Noah smirked.

Rachel looked at the group one last time and tried to stifle a sob.

"I love you guys." She whimpered before smiling and turning away from them.

She gripped Sebastian's hand fiercely as he led her onto the train. She wondered about their things, for a moment panicking. A squeeze of Sebastian's hand was all it took to reassure her. Their things were most likely already below. He led her towards a seat by the window as the train started to move. The tears were flowing thickly and her goodbye party blurred in and out of sight. Sebastian's arms wrapped around her waist from behind as she waved. She smiled as Santana blew a kiss and Noah mouthed an 'I love you'. Her heart clenched as Finn, Mercedes and Kurt waved with agendaless smiles.

"I thought this was what you wanted." Sebastian mumbled unsurely against her neck.

His voice roused her to her circumstances and she realised just how he must be feeling. He'd arranged the most beautiful surprise for her and she was acting more devastated than excited.

She turned in his arms and noticed that tears had escaped his eyes as well. Her hands went to the sides of his face and traced the tracks of his tears.

"This is exactly what I want Seb. Goodbyes are just hard." She kissed his chin. "Please don't ever doubt your instincts when it comes to me. They're always right."

His eyes searched hers thoroughly for a moment. "You're sure? We're not going for long. We'll be back in a few weeks. I just thought we could spend some of the summer alone together in the city before we head back to Lima."

Rachel stood on her toes and kissed him softly. She pulled back before he could reciprocate.

"I love you Sebastian Smythe. I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend my first weeks in New York with."

He pulled back with a cheeky grin. "Just the first few weeks eh? Hoping to find someone better?"

Rachel pretended to think about it and he growled playfully.

"You're all I want Seb. There's no one better." She swore solemnly.

The train passed from Ohio into the countryside and eventually into New York. Rachel and Sebastian were far too wrapped up in each other to notice. When the train pulled into Grand Central Station two things were for certain; Rachel wasn't alone and she definitely wasn't crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Finis. Thanks everybody.<strong>

**Love, Lizzy.**


End file.
